Kitsune Mistress
by Sascha no Shugo
Summary: Experimental story. Sasu/Saku bashing some Kaka bash. Fem Naruto fem Kyūbi. Lemon warnings. Futanari Naru warning. BDSM warnings. Unorthodox incest warning. Naru/Kyu/Hina/massharem parings. Ooc Naru & Hina. Smut with a plot. All his life Naruto has been beaten and abused. After he graduates he will drop his mask for all to see the real kunoichi within him.
1. Deception

Okay so with everything that's been said in the summary I just want to clarify that this is an experimental fic. So if I don't feel like continuing this story, I'm sorry. Anyways if you don't notice all the warnings now just letting everyone know I'm not gonna repeat them.

A lot of information that is used in this fact actually started from another Naruto fic that I have yet to come up with a good story line so I'm using this story to find an idea and to pass the time. I won't keep you any longer.

I will only say this once if any of you is stupid enough to believe that I own Naruto I'll murder you. I am merely writing this story in order to pass the time and improve my writing skills.

"Ok" Regular speech

'_Now then' Thoughts or telepathic speak_

ON WITH THE STORY

_._

"How do you kill that which has no life?" South Park-WoW CEO

* * *

Kitsune Mistress - Chapter 1  
Deception

* * *

Thirteen years ago the demon fox known as the Kyūbi no Yōko attacked Konohagakure or more commonly known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It was a calm night as most of the civilians were sleeping soundly in their homes. Meanwhile the Shinobi and Kunoichi moved in the shadows undetected as they patrolled the streets.

When the Demon Fox had finally arrived confusion was the first thing to ensue as the Kyūbi destroyed the wall separating it from the village. Fear and panic followed soon after as people flooded the streets trying to flee from the large nine-tailed fox.

The shinobi and kunoichi were quick to defend their village from the unexpected attack. All of them fought valiantly, but it was all for naught as the fox was too powerful for them to handle. Anyone that was foolish enough to attack the fox was quickly dealt with by its' thrashing tails. It was a blood bath that would scar most for their entire life. That was until the arrival of the Yondaime Hokage.

All the shinobi and kunoichi alike cheered at the arrival of their leader and savior. It soon turned to confusion when the Yondaime as well as the Kyūbi disappeared. Scouts were sent in every direction in search of their famed leader only to come up with nothing.

* * *

-Open Valley 20 miles from Konohagakure-

The demon fox and Minato Namikaze appeared out of thin air. The fox was disoriented for a few moments but it soon turned to rage when it wasn't where it was supposed to be. Turning to the one that teleported it to its current location, the fox bared its teeth before crouching back and lunging for the man.

A battle only equal to that of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha ensued. Destruction was the only thing left as the battled neared an end. It was Minato that managed to come out on top by binding the fox demon in a temporary seal. However he knew that he had to work quickly or else he wouldn't be able to stop the fox a second time.

* * *

-1 hour after the sealing of Kyūbi-

The Sandaime Hokage shunshined into the clearing only to find the bodies of his predecessor and his wife, he finally took notice of the baby nestled between the young deceased couple. Knowing why the baby was there he swiftly picked it up and cradled it his arms.

The baby had sun-kissed blonde hair and the same facial features as its' father. The only thing different was the baby fat and three whisker birthmarks. He saw that it was a boy.

The aged man finally took notice of the note that was tucked under the folds of the blanket. Slowly moving one hand so as to not wake the baby Sarutobi took the note and opened it. Inside it read.

_Dear Sarutobi,_

_If this note has made it into your possession please as a final wish make Naruko a hero in the eyes of the village. Please keep her heritage from her until she is a Jōnin. Until then she will take her mother's name. I ask you this to keep her safe from my enemies. Finally please take care of her; she will need someone in our place._

The aged man looked confused at the note _'Girl? Naruko?'_ He looks back at the infant skeptically. Sarutobi looked back at the note again to see if he was correct in reading it. He found that he wasn't quite senile yet when the note said exactly what he thought 'He must have been mistaken in the confusion' The Hokage pondered to himself.

Then he heard the sound of shunshin. There standing behind him were a few masked ANBU each looking around the destroyed plain. Each mask was different than the last; there was a dog, cat, dragon and weasel. Soon their attentions turned back to their leader when he spoke.

"Neko, Ryū take Minato and Kushina for a proper burial" The old man began "Weasel please go and make sure no one steps foot onto this land. I don't want Danzo getting anything that could potentially start a war" It wasn't until now that Sarutobi turned to face the fourth ANBU "Inu take Naruto and make sure that he is taken care of".

There was a chorus of Hais as Neko and Ryū moved over to lift the soulless bodies and lifted them up, they immediately left in their own respective shushin. Weasel quickly made three shadow clones and each of them left in opposite directions to accomplish his assignment. Inu walked up to the aged Hokage and took the infant from him.

Soon he disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving the Hokage alone.

* * *

-13 years later-

It had been thirteen years since the old man found the infant. The Hokage had dealt with the council's whiplash after the announcement of what had passed. Most of civilian council demanded the infant's death while the old war hawk demanded he take the boy under his wing to train him as the village's weapon. Needless to say Sarutobi was furious and denied anything that would negatively affect Naruto.

On the first day he created a law that prohibited any information on what Naruto was on pain of death. He had even informed the council of the Yondaime's final wish to see him as a hero but it was mostly ignored due to the civilian's ignorance.

It had been the hardest thirteen years for Sarutobi. For thirteen years he had to stand by and watch as his surrogate grandson had to deal with the hatred of civilians alone. Once he grew weary for the young boy's sanity but it had soon passed.

After that time Naruto seemed to be happier and the Sandaime also saw how he would occasionally drop his mask. He was relieved that tomorrow would be the day that Naruto would take his test.

* * *

-With Naruto-

Naruto had finished his shower after his daily morning training. There were a couple of odd things though, the first being that he had his towel wrapped around his chest, the next was his dark red hair and the furry pointed ears. He also had two furry blood red tails sprouting from his tail bone. Naruto dropped his towel to reveal a slim and slightly developed female body. The only thing deeming her male was the large semi-erect member "Ku-chan," She started.

Out of the shadows a tall voluptuous woman with nine tails appeared. She walked over to the younger girl "Yes Naruko you can drop the transformation tomorrow" The woman said with a slight air of authority.

"Finally, Kurama" Naruko complained as she slipped on a pair of panties then pants leaving her chest bare. She fell on the bed with her arms splayed out and her legs hanging over the post. "I can't wait to show those bastards what I'm actually made of" Naruko said.

"Hmph, if they knew what your real potential was then most men would be jealous." Kurama said seductively as she moved over to the girl. When she finally stopped beside Naruko she tugged lightly on her pants.

Naruko sighed "You damn horny fox" She said resigning to what Kurama wants by lifting her hips a little.

Kurama squealed as she finally pulled down the sweats Naruko was wearing.

* * *

-Next day-

"Okay class today is the day of the test. Me and Mizuki will be testing you on three subjects. The first,"

It was then that Naruko lost interest in what Iruka was saying. She was transformed back into her idiot blonde hair orange wearing male form _'Kami dammit could this day be any slower?'_ Naruko thought.

_"Come on mistress, it can't be that bad can it?"_ A voice sounded in her head.

Naruko looked up to see the fox sitting on top of her head _'Hoshi, shut up or I'll throw you in the Inuzuka dog kennel again'_ Naruko said through telepathy.

The fox nearly comically fell of Naruko's head _"D-don't be like that mistress"_ The fox whined when she had finally lain back down on Naruko's head _"You know Kurama-Sama tasked me with keeping you safe. Anyways you're going to be called soon"_ Hoshi said.

Naruko was brought back to reality as soon as the pink haired banshee walked out of the room with a new Hitai-ate. Soon Naruko's name was called. Sighing Naruko stood up and made her way into the small room.

When she made her way into the room she saw Iruka and Mizuki siting behind a table. "Okay Naruto I want you to make a henge. It can be any you want." Iruka said already believing that the 'boy' would do something stupid like the day before.

Naruko smirked at her luck. "Iruka-Sensei I'm already in a transformation." She said confusing the two men.

Mizuki gave Iruka a confused look while Iruka was just speechless at Naruko's proclamation. "Um Naruto you are still you." Iruka said after a few minutes.

Naruko sighed. "Yeah, yeah you would believe that wouldn't you?" She said scratching her head in frustration. "Oh well might as well show you. Hoshi can you move?" Naruko said.

Both men were confused once again but it soon turned to surprise when a silver fox poked its head from the young 'boy's' wild hair.

"Sure thing mistress." Hoshi said walking over to the corner and sitting down.

Naruko sighed once again. "Okay sensei," Naruko said forming an unfamiliar sign to the two Chūnin. "Transformation, kai." Naruko proclaimed before her whole form changed to that of the red haired girl from the night before but minus the two tails and fox ears. Naruko knew she couldn't cause a commotion yet because she had to finish her test. "This is my true form. What you have seen was a ruse brought on since my birth though it's more complicated than it sounds so I'm not going to bother explaining." Naruko said in a bored tone. "Though my name is Naruko not Naruto." She said.

"Uh-um o-okay next can you please perform Bunshin no Jutsu." Iruka said trying to compose himself.

"Could it be any form of Bunshin?" Naruko asked.

"Yes as long as you make at least three perfect copies of yourself." Iruka said.

Mizuki smirked knowing that Naruko couldn't use Bunshin and his plans would work in the end.

Naruko nodded and drew a kunai much to the surprise of Iruka and Mizuki. Naruko raised the weapon and brought it down driving it into her palm. Blood filled her cupped hand before forming the same sign. _'Kitsune Blood Bunshin no Jutsu.'_ Naruko mentally chanted. When the blood reached the ground there stood four Naruko's.

Iruka was beyond words while Mizuki was fuming at how Naruko could form a Bunshin. "N-Narut- I mean Naruko what was that?" Iruka asked not believing his eyes.

"These are Blood Bunshin." Naruko started. "I could have used Kage Bunshin no Jutsu but I would need more space to make a minimum of at least fifty clones to make them into perfect copies." Naruko explained.

Iruka looked at Naruko skeptically. "How do you know the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?"

"Lucky guess?" Naruko said.

Iruka still remained skeptical but he continued the test _'I'll inform the Hokage of this later.'_ Iruka thought to himself "Okay Naruko your final test is to use one Jutsu that is of your own choice." Iruka said already having a good feeling that she would pass.

Naruko nodded before performing a few seals. 'Kitsune release: Blood Clone Combustion.' Naruko mentally chanted.

All of a sudden the clones that stood behind the original burst into flames. Both Chūnin were quick to act as they didn't expect that to happen.

When they finally settled down Iruka handed Naruko a Hitai-ate "Congratulations Naruko you have graduated."

Naruko smiled. "Thanks Iruka-Sensei." She said before leaving the room followed by Hoshi. Upon her exit Naruko cover her ears from the loud screeching courtesy of the pink haired banshee and blonde haired loud mouth.

"Dammit, do you two ever shut up?" Naruko said out loud.

All the students paused at the unfamiliar voice. When they looked over they saw Naruko in her true form. All was silent until Shikamaru spoke up.

"Naruto, is that you?" He asked thinking that his friend hadn't dropped the hinge yet. When he first inspected his friend Shikamaru believed that he had failed but it was soon shot down when he saw the Hitai-ate wrapped around his/her neck.

Naruko nodded to her friend. "Yah Shika-kun, it's me but it's actually Naruko, not Naruto."

Shikamaru just humphed and said. "Troublesome" before putting his head back down to rest.

Up next to speak was Sakura "Why don't you drop that ridiculous henge already?" She asked/screeched. This caused those with sensitive ears to cringe; namely Naruko, Hoshi, Kiba and Akamaru.

Recovering from her momentary headache Naruko spoke. "First off Bubblegum we know you can't help it but try to tone down your harpy voice" Naruko started much to Sakura's annoyance. She was about to retort but Naruko cut her off. "Second, this is my true form." Naruko finished much to the surprise of everyone. Even Choji was midway through eating a chip when he abruptly stopped.

"What do you mean that's your true form?" Shino asked already feeling like he lost a friend due to the common thought that all girls hate bugs.

Naruko just shrugged at this "To troublesome to explain." Naruko said much to the ire of Shikamaru. All the other ninja in training just sweat dropped at this. "Now if you all will excuse me, I'm gonna go change out of this dreadful outfit." Naruko said to the surprise of everyone.

* * *

-10 minutes later-

Naruko entered the class in her new clothing which consisted of a pair of pitch black cargo pants and a red shirt with Kitsune Bitch written in Kanji on her front. Oddly enough no one seemed to pay any attention to this. She sat down next to Hinata who by the way was nearing another embarrassing fainting spell.

Iruka had finally finished testing the last Nin in training and was walking out of the room followed by Mizuki "Okay class those that had passed please return to this class for team assignments. That is all you may now leave."

Not one to be told twice Naruko shunshined out of the class in a swirl of white flames. This came as a surprise to everyone.

The famed duck ass emo king though looked at the previous spot with interest. After finding out that Naruto was actually a kunoichi and a strong one at that he began to rethink that kiss he had with her from the day before. _'I could use her to breed powerful children and restore my clan to its former glory. I will have to test her though to see if she is worthy'_ He thought.

Getting over their shock the rest of the student's filed out of the class for the week long break.

* * *

-30 mins later Hokage's office-

"And that concludes what happened." Iruka said to the dumb founded Hokage.

Once he had regained his wits Sarutobi looked at Iruka. "Are you sure that you aren't mistaken?" He asked.

"No Hokage-Sama everything I have said is true." Iruka said almost not believing himself.

The Hokage just couldn't believe it. _'So the note that Minato wrote wasn't mistaken.'_ The Hokage pondered before he realized Iruka was still there. "Thank you Iruka you may go now." The aged man said.

Iruka nodded before leaving the room. "Inu," Sarutobi called out. In a swirl of leaves the dog masked ANBU member stood before the Hokage. "Go retrieve Naruko and bring her here. I wish to speak with her."

Inu nodded and left the room in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

A.N.

Thanks for reading my first installment of Kitsune Mistress. I want your honest opinions so feel free to write them. Just remember though, I won't listen to bitching/flaming.

See ya for now.


	2. Revelations

Hello and welcome to my second installment of Kitsune Mistress. I know some of you are thinking "dah Hell is this?" Well my story is completely unorthodox.

Thanks for all the awesome support in one day I am glad that people are actually getting into my story.

**ArinaSugarBaby** - Hmmm. Okay. Sorry that it was a short chapter I just wanted to get all that out of the way. This chapter will also be relatively short. From now I won't give away anymore of the pairings until a later date. About the warnings they won't come into play until about the fourth chapter. I don't know this Youshi but if you mean Hoshi it's Naruko's personal summons. I also strongly disagree with your opinion about filler characters. They can make a story just as easily as they can destroy one. Thanks for the review.  
**sodachex13** - Thanks for the review. As I said I won't give away the Pairings yet.  
**Starlover18** - Oh really, I thought that would be a common theme. Interesting. Anyway I won't give pairings away. Sorry.

Thanks again and here's the second chapter.

.

"When common sense is not used by the public is it just sense?" My own quote.

* * *

Kitsune Mistress - Chapter 2  
Revelations

-With Naruko-

Naruko was currently in her most recent favorite way to pass time. Sitting on the bed while Kurama rides her, Naruko could feel that she was close to releasing inside of her lover when a sudden knock at the door killed the mood entirely. _'Damn it!'_ Naruko mentally raged as she was about ready to jump who ever disturbed her and her lover's bonding.

Kurama giggled at the sight of rage in her young lovers' eyes. "I don't think I'll wait up; see you when you get back Naru-chan." Kurama said kissing her lover before leaving a hot and bothered Naruko as she returned into the seal.

Naruko sighed but quickly got dressed and walked to the door. Opening the door revealed a dog masked Anbu "What now? I was busy." Naruko said not even attempting to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

Inu was sweating as he noticed that the young girl was frustrated by something but decided to worry about it later "Hokage-Sama requested your presence immediately." He said in a monotone.

Naruko sighed "I figured he would eventually. Oh well, might as well get this over with." She said shunshining out of the mostly abandoned apartment complex as Inu quickly followed.

-Hokage's office-

The Hokage was minding working on his worst enemy to date. He was trying to find a way to make it easier but after looking for so long he had found none so far. _'Damn paper work will be the death of me. I swear every time that I look away it seems to get bigger.' _He sighed before looking down.

A bright light brought his attention back as he saw Naruko in her new appearance, as she was cloaked in what seemed to be white flames. Inu soon appeared beside the young girl. "Naruko Uzumaki as requested Hokage-Sama."

Sarutobi nodded and was about to dismiss the black ops member until Naruko cut him short.

"Jiji can Hatake-san stay? I have something to say to him as well." Naruko said surprising both the older ninja.

Sarutobi looked at Naruko skeptically as he reached for his weapon holster. The newly claimed Hatake also reached for his as well. "How do you know the name of my Anbu captain?" The Hokage asked.

Naruko leveled a serious look towards the Hokage surprising him a little. "First if you could please send both Anbu that are currently hidden away I will tell you."

Sarutobi was again shocked by this. Suddenly two Anbu appeared beside him one was wearing a cat mask, the other a bird mask and both of them had their weapons drawn. "Lower your weapons." He told them both calmly without losing eye contact. "Why do you need them to leave Naruko?"

"The information I have is vital and I don't want anyone else that I don't trust getting ahold of it." As she spoke Naruko looked at the bird masked Anbu for a fraction of a second before looking back.

Sarutobi noticed Narukos' quick glance at the bird Anbu and grew weary at the hint that there was a spy. "Fine Naruko. Neko, Bird can you please leave? You can wait outside while we talk."

Both Anbu nodded before leaving the Hokage with the Anbu captain and Naruko. Sarutobi put up a sound barrier that covered his whole office. "Okay Naruko, I want to know why you are a girl and what happened in Irukas' class. I also want to know how you managed to find out my Anbu captains' name. The aged man said.

Naruko seemed to be in thought for a moment before she sighed. "Jiji, I am about to do something that you probably wouldn't like, but please no matter what don't do anything." Naruko pleaded.

Sarutobi stared wide eyed at the girl but agreed none-the-less. "Okay Naruko, you have my word."

Naruko nodded before rolling up her sleeve revealing a tattoo seal that looked like the head of a fox, she then bit her thumb and swiped the blood over the seal. Slamming her palm on the ground Naruko called out. "Summoning Jutsu."

There standing in the center of the room was the most beautiful woman that Sarutobi and Kakashi had ever seen. She had long flowing blood red hair, piercing red eyes, and nine fox tails. Both men drew their weapons believing that the Kyuubi had freed itself from the seal. As the Hokage was about to call for more Anbu Naruko stopped him.

"Jiji you said you wouldn't do anything." Naruko said seriously as her own tails were swaying around her form.

Sarutobi looked at the young girl in confusion. "Naruko, why do you have tails? And do you know who this is?" The Sandaime Hokage asked.

"If you mean the nine tailed fox demon that almost every civilian mistakes me for then yes, I know who she is. As for my tails I have always had them, I just hid them from the ignorant villagers." Naruko said with an annoyed tone.

Sarutobi felt a little hurt about that comment feeling like it was his fault that he couldn't protect her from the villagers' hate. Sitting down he let out a sad sigh.

It was now Kurama who started to speak. "Hokage-Baka," Both male ninja were caught off guard by the blatant disrespect towards the village leader but soon remembered who she was and what she was capable of so they let it go. "Do you want to know the one thing that I am most disappointed about?"

Both men shook their heads already feeling the oncoming wrath of a pissed off woman.

The kitsune mistress sighed. "I'm disappointed in how poorly you run this Kami-forsaken village. Many times I have had to comfort Naruko after a beating and even on one incident I have saved her from the darkness of hatred towards YOUR village." Kurama said with even more force. "It is a wonder that I don't level this whole damn village for the crimes against Naru-chan."

It was now that both male ninja grew afraid for the survival of this village. Their fears were put to rest though when Kurama spoke again.

"Do not worry though; it is because Naruko still loves this village and SOME of the people that live in it." Both men relaxed slightly. "Now Hatake, why don't you take off that damned mask already?" Kurama said turning to the now scared ANBU.

Kakashi was sweating furiously under his mask but took it off all the same.

"Arigatō, now sit." Kurama demanded pointing directly in front of her.

Both males were so scared at this point that they both obeyed kneeling in front of the imposing woman.

Naruko was standing back in amusement. It was funny how easily both the village leader and the Anbu captain were practically babies in the presence of the woman.

After the verbal thrashing that Kurama gave both Sarutobi and Kakashi for not trying harder for Naruko she turned her attention back to the younger girl. "Naruko~~~, I'm going back. Hurry up with these two so we can get back to our fun~~~." Kurama said in a sweat sing-song voice.

Both men sweat dropped then started bleeding profusely through their noses remembering a specific scene from their favorite orange novel.

Naruko sighed and nodded. "Okay Ku-can."

When Kurama finally disappeared Naruko found both male ninja passed out with a large puddle of blood around them. _'Damn perverts'_ Naruko thought.

After about five minutes Sarutobi and Kakashi woke up and finally managed to compose themselves "Naruko," Sarutobi said gaining the attention of his now surrogate granddaughter. Naruko nodded showing the Hokage she was listening "How strong are you exactly?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruko could understand the man's curiosity. "Kurama-chan said I could easily make Chūnin and I know about fifteen jutsu including Kitsune Release. Blood Clone Jutsu and Kitsune Release: Blood Clone Combustion, both of which are A-Rank Jutsu only capable of those with a kitsune heritage." Naruko said nonchalantly as if she was talking about the weather.

Sarutobi and Kakashi grew wide eyed at the young girl's proclamation of her skills, though they didn't know she wasn't finished.

"I'm also proficient in Kitsune taijutsu and nearly a master in Kitsune Kenjutsu. I have a summoning contract with both the Kitsune and Hell Hounds." To prove her point Naruko went through a few single-handed seals using both hands and called out "Summoning Jutsu."

After the smoke cleared there were both a knee high black fox and a human sized flaming wolf standing in the room.

"Mistress you called?" The fox said.

"Who do you want me to kill Naruko-Sama." The Hell hound said in a booming voice.

"Hello Ururu, Jinta. Sorry for calling you but I was just showing Jiji and Onii-kun an example of the contracts I have with both of you." Naruko said.

Ururu (the kitsune) smiled to her mistress. "That's okay mistress." She said before disappearing in a silvery mist.

Jinta (the Hell Hound) however didn't take this so well. Transforming into a human with wild red hair and two wolf tails he drilled his knuckles into Narukos' head. "Damn it Naruko you know I'm a fucking warrior not a Kami damn show case. Don't call me unless there is something to kill." He said before disappearing in flames.

Both men were quite surprised by the brash actions of Naruko's summon.

Naruko noticed this and smiled. "Don't mind him; he actually cares deeply about me because of Ururu. Both of them have been going out for a century now and they're just about ready to plan their form of a wedding." Naruko said.

Both men looked at her in fear causing Naruko to sigh. "No they don't do it in that form. They have human forms that are about the same size." hearing this both men seemed to relax a bit.

"Anyways I have no genjutsu abilities but you were already aware of that." Naruko finished leaving both men to nod at this.

"It seems like it would be a shame to not instate you in your rightful rank Naruko. From here on you will be prom-," Sarutobi was cut off by Naruko.

"I don't want to be promoted yet, I still want to take the Chūnin Exams in a few months. If I want to prove my strength, I want to do it in my own terms, but thank you for the thought." Naruko said.

Sarutobi and Kakashi smiled at the girl's honesty. "Fine, how about this then. I'll promote you to the special Anbu forces under a different name. You will be given all rights as an Anbu under that name." Sarutobi offered.

Naruko thought about it for a moment. "That sounds fine, so what do you want me to do first?" Naruko asked excited for her first mission.

Sarutobi smiled at the girl's eagerness to start. "First I want you to rest until team assignments are made."

Naruko seemed to deflate at this. "Okay Jiji if you say so. Oh yeah, Jiji can my code name be Kitsune Maiden?" Both Sarutobi and Kakashi cocked their eye brows questioningly at the girl. "It's my favorite story that Ku-chan told me." Naruko clarified.

Both men smiled again and Sarutobi agreed. "Okay that will be fine. Please return tomorrow at noon so I can have a proper gauge on your strength." Sarutobi said looking down at his desk before face vaulting. The pile of paper work seemed to grow three times in size during the whole event.

Naruko cheered and opened the window before jumping onto the seal. "Arigatō Jiji," Just before she jumped out the window though she looked back out the aged man "Oh yeah Jiji," Naruko said gaining the attention of Sarutobi "If you could look in two directions at once wouldn't it be better than one?" Naruko said before leaving a confused Kakashi.

Kakashi saw Naruko jump out of the window then he heard a thump behind him on the Hokage's desk.

"STUPID, STUPID, STUPID." Sarutobi repeated as he slammed his head on the desk with every word. Just then he crossed his fingers into a cross before creating five shadow clones of himself who immediately began to work on the paperwork. The original just sat back and pulled out his favorite orange book with a gold trim.

Kakashi looked at the man in awe. "Is that?" He asked pointing towards the book.

"The special addition first copy of "Icha Icha: Lover's Desire, that hasn't even been sold in stores yet? Yes, yes it is." Sarutobi said with a wide shit eating grin.

Kakashi nearly squealed like a certain 'pinkette and blonde girl while thinking of their duck ass heart throb as he appeared behind the Hokage and began reading. Both men giggled at certain parts of the book.

* * *

A.N.

Okay another chapter finished again. Sorry for another short chapter. It will soon pick up but I just want to get all of this out of the way.

Anyway, Please Rate and Review and see you next time my friends.


	3. Demon Mark

Hello and welcome to my third installment of Kitsune Mistress.

Man three chapters in three days. I'm on a role. Anyways I'm updating this chapter because it felt right. I want to thank everyone for their awesome support. Especially those with a constructive criticism, those really help improve a story. Anyway this is another semi-short chapter though this one is a little longer.

To those who are curious. I already have a few people in mind to be in the harem but they are not all set in stone. I will put up a poll in later chapters for everyone to decide who is in and who will hits the bricks.

Onto more important topic.  
**Dragon Man 180** - it will be interesting to say the least.

"Hay Shugo bastard when do I get a say in this thing?"  
"What say, Naruko? You are under my command." *Laughs darkly*  
"Well what if I come out there and kick your ass?"  
"Go ahead and try. If you do I will use Kami Hand to destroy all your Precious ramen."  
"Y-you wouldn't dare…"  
"Oh? Want to try me?"  
"N-no."  
"Ano, Shugo-Sama, please don't be so mean to Naruko-chan."  
Looks at Hinata for a moment. "You're lucky you're my favorite Kunoichi Hinata."  
Hinata blushes madly. "Ano, Arigatō Shugo-Sama."  
"Hey stop hitting on Hinata-chan she's mine. It was even stated by you, you bastard."  
*Looks at Naruko momentarily then turns attention back to Hinata pissing off the red head.*  
"Ano, on with the story."

.

"It is okay to argue with yourself from time to time. It's only bad when you argue with yourself and lose." Quote of my life.

* * *

Kitsune Mistress  
Chapter 3 - Demon Mark

It has been three days since Naruko was called to see Sarutobi. On the second day Naruko requested that her true form was shown to the council. Sarutobi tried to go against this but relented after Naruko used the infamous Puppy Eyes no Jutsu coupled with the incredible dangerous Puppy Pout no Jutsu which coincidentally was part of her arsenal of Jutsu.

When she had audience with the council it was quite hysterical.

-Ninja art flash back no Jutsu - 2 days ago - Council Room-

"Hokage-Sama you have ordered an immediate appearance of the council." Hiashi stated standing along with his fellow Shinobi and Kunoichi as the Sandaime Hogage walked through the entrance.

"Hai, I have called this meeting in light of new events involving one Naruto Uzumaki." The aged Hokage said in a neutral tone.

All of the civilian council members perked up at this. "Does this mean you will finally rid the village of that vile demon?" Questioned Mebuki Haruno, causing the rest of the civilian council to start stating their ideas of how to rid the "demon". Danzo was yet again attempting to use the boy as the village's weapon.

A cold dreadful feeling passed over the whole council causing all the civilian members to shut up immediately. Even the shinobi and kunoichi including Danzo were shivering at the feeling. Killing intent was radiating off of the older man. "No I will not sentence Naruko to death for she has done nothing wrong." The old man stated.

"Excuse me Hokage-Sama, but don't you mean "Naruto" and "him"?" Tsume Inuzuka asked confused by her leaders' gender mix-up of the small genin.

The Hokage released his killing intent on the civilians. "I should allow her to inform you of what I mean." The old man said confusing the council further.

Just as Hiashi was about to ask who the Hokage was talking about a swirl of white flames brought the attention of everyone present. First shock coursed through the council that someone managed to get past the security seals then fear overrode that. There standing in the middle was Naruko with now three tails swaying to an unknown rhythm.

All the ninja present in the room took up arms while the civilians were cowering behind their chairs, everyone believing that the Kyuubi had freed itself from the seal.

"Everyone calm down and return to your seats." The amused Sarutobi called through the entire room. Every Kunoichi and shinobi looked at the man like he was mental. "But Hokage-Sama, it's obvious the seal has broken." Shibi Aburame said with actual emotion in his voice.

"Do you believe that if the seal was broken that you would be standing there speaking to me Aburame-san? Anyways I would have been the first to protect the village with my life." Sarutobi said.

Shibi thought about it for a few moments then called his kikaichū back. The other members of the shinobi council also dropped their stances seeing the logic in their leader's words. Too bad the civilian council didn't seem to agree.

"We need to rid the village of the demon before it destroys us all." One member called out after realizing their guards weren't going to attack.

The civilians started to gain more confidence or stupidity depending on your own thoughts. More and more of the civilian council member started to demand Naruko's death.

Naruko sighed in annoyance at the civilians' ignorance. Soon they were silenced by another large amount of killing intent. Once all the ninjas were seated Sarutobi continued. "Now Naruko can you repeat what you said in my office yesterday after graduation please?"

Naruko nodded as she told her story.

-Kai-

Naruko had only told a portion of what has been said in the Hokage's office. She left out the parts about her true abilities and how many jutsu she actually knew because she didn't want to start a riot within the council. She also left out the part about her summoning contracts so no one would try to steal them. She even left out the part of being in contact with her tenant. All she really talked about was how she grew up she said that there was a few people that trained her.

-With Naruko-

Naruko was currently in her personal training field. She was going through a few katas of her special taijutsu called willow's dance. This taijutsu allows the user to literally bend with and avoid any attack. It also relies on flexible moments using absolutely no muscle.

She was just finishing her last kata when she felt someone's presence behind her. Throwing a few kunai Naruko called out. "I know you're there, show yourself."

Out of the shadows stepped a young man with a blank mask. He had the word Root written in kanji on the mask. He stood with an emotionless composer.

"So what does the old bastard war hawk want with little old me?" Naruko asked.

The Root Anbu growled and took the standard root stance. "Danzo-Sama demands your capture alive." The Anbu said.

"**Naruko, don't underestimate your enemy. If need be call on Jinta but don't fool yourself into believing that you will beat all of them**." Kurama said in Naruko's head.

Naruko nodded as she took her Willow's Dance stance. "I know Ku-chan, if things get bad I won't hold back." Naruko said. Her whole body was loose with her arms down her sides. It left many openings in her guard.

The Root Anbu was taken off guard by the girl's sudden comment but brushed it off. He had a mission to complete. The man noticed how many holes Naruko's stance had and assumed that she still couldn't properly use any stance. Using that information the Anbu believed that he could easily take down the young girl. Moving quickly the Anbu was the first to strike by throwing a barrage of fists.

Naruko swiftly moved out of and around the flurry of fists allowing her limbs to take over her movements. After a few minutes of dodging strikes Naruko jumped back stopping about fifteen feet from the man. Deciding not to wait and take the offensive Naruko took her Kitsunes' Fury stance which was very similar to the Inuzukas' stance.

Lunging forward Naruko attempted to pounce on top of the Anbu only for the man to move back dodging the claws that would have ripped through his skin. Getting down into position again Naruko started running around the Anbu. As she continued she started building speed causing and illusion that there was multiple Narukos.

Eventually the ANBU felt a cut on his left wrist. Taking that as his warning to defend the Anbu took up his stance drawing the tanto on his back. Feeling danger the ANBU blocked a deadly strike directed to his thigh, chest and neck. All strikes were directed towards a slow acting kill shot.

Naruko was aiming for the artery in the thigh, the man's lungs, and the jugular. They were all slow kill shots that would allow her to stall his death until she got the information she wanted. Now it seemed that she couldn't risk taking those shots anymore seeing that the ANBU now knew what she was aiming for. "Damn I thought I could do it, I guess I'll have to train harder. Though I now know that he is easily low Chūnin." Naruko mused as she continued her deadly assault.

The Anbu's thoughts were vaguely mirroring the girl's. _'She is better than Danzo-Sama first believed. I'll have to retreat for now and report.'_ Thought the ANBU as he was preparing for an opening to escape.

After a few more strikes Naruko jumped back again. "I'm sorry to end the fun so soon but I have run out of patience with you." Naruko proclaimed as she bit down on her thumb and swiped the blood over a storage seal. "I also won't allow you to return to that bastard alive." Naruko said as smoke enveloped her form.

The Root member took this as his chance to escape but didn't get very far when he suddenly heard a low whistle sounded followed by a sharp pain shooting through his thigh. Looking down the man felt his blood go cold as he saw a black arrow deeply lodged into his thigh rendering it useless. The next thing he saw was his own body with Naruko standing next to it in post sword strike.

Naruko stood still now with a two meter Yumi bow strapped to her back and a red fox head quiver full of the same black arrows that penetrated the man's leg. Naruko wiped the blood of her three foot Katana before sheathing it under her three tails.

"**Was drawing the bow and sword on this man necessary**?" Kurama asked. "You know Jinta has been itching to kill something for a while now." Kurama finished.

'_You know that using my blade is the quietest way to kill. Besides, I didn't want shinobi coming here interrupting us if they suddenly felt a hell hounds chakra. I still want to keep that a secret so I have an advantage over anyone stupid enough to attack me.'_ Naruko said via mind link.

"Hmph you have no taste for blood shed, for being a half demon you don't show it." Kurama retorted. "I still say you should have released Hell on those bastards that tormented you when you were younger." Kurama stated with a bit of anger lacing her words.

Naruko sighed for what seemed like the millionth time. _'You know that I don't care what those ignorant fools think of me. They don't know how to let go of the past so they find the next best thing to blame to make themselves feel better for their incompetence.'_ Naruko stated much to the annoyance of the Kurama. _'And remember, I still want to protect those that are actually nice to me and hopefully find someone that loves me for me.'_ Naruko thought with a smile.

"So hurry up and start killing the ignorant fools and then start fucking the brains out of that Hyūga girl." Kurama said after a few moments of silence

'_Ku-chan I won't kill anyone that doesn't deserve it.'_ Naruko retorted mentally. "Anyways about Hinata how long do you think she has been following me?" Naruko actual spoke this time.

The next moment there was some rustling behind Naruko as she shunshined behind Hinata and wrapping her arms around the girl. Hinata let out an eep before disappearing along with Naruko.

-Deep inside the forty-fourth training ground-

Naruko shunshined onto a large tree branch high above the ground and once she was sure it was sturdy turned and pinned both of Hinata's arms to the base of the tree with one hand.

Hinata's eyes widened in fear, she saw exactly what happened to the Root ANBU that attacked Naruko and she feared for her own life. When her arms were pinned her fear only grew. "N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked fearfully.

Naruko looked lustfully at the girl she knew was very well developed for her age. "No, no, it's Naruko; I'm not the same as the boy that was ignorant to your advances." Naruko whispered sensually into Hinata's ear as her tails began to whip around in excitement. "I know exactly why you follow me and let me say I would be ignorant not to notice a girl like you."

Hinata felt a shiver of excitement run down her spine. She was well informed on sexual needs and she had her first period about a year ago, and right now her underwear was absolutely soaked with her own juices. "N-Naruto..." Hinata started but was soon cut off by Naruko roughly placing her lips over hers. Hinata's eyes widened as she started to squirm trying to get out of the girls iron tight grip. Eventually though she relented to her crushes' dominance and returned the kiss.

Naruko was enjoying herself as Hinata tried to free herself from the vice grip hold. Once Hinata calmed down and returned the kiss Naruko already knew that Hinata was hers.

Any doubt that Hinata had about loving a girl was easily cleared as Naruko's heated lips turned her into putty. After about a minute Hinata's courage rose and she traced her tongue on Naruko's lips asking for permission to enter.

Naruko was first surprised by the boldness of Hinata's action but soon allowed access by parting her lips slightly. She allowed Hinata to explore her wet cavern for a little before she began to wrestle with Hinata's tongue using her own.

It was a short lived battle as both Naruko and Hinata broke away to breath properly. Naruko began to trace kisses and licks down from Hinata's mouth down to her neck and began to leave love bites.

Hinata moaned as the trail led to her collarbone. The lavender eyed girl winced in pain when Naruko bit down harder drawing a little blood but soon turned to more moaning when Naruko left an apologetic lick.

Naruko released Hinata causing the girl to slump down in a euphoric mess. Her eyes glazed over and unfocused. She was brought back to reality when Naruko bit down on her neck.

Hinata felt a burning hot sensation course through all of her veins and her Chakra network. Soon the pain become overwhelming, just as she was about to faint Hinata felt Naruko's lips leave her neck. The raven haired girl looked up to see Naruko looking down at her with lust and oddly enough love. "You are now mine." Was all she heard before succumbing to the darkness.

Hinata fell limp in Naruko's arms. Naruko smiled as she placed a light kiss on Hinata's lips. "Sweet dreams Hina-Hime." Naruko said before disappearing in her white flames.

-Hyūga Clan District-

"Hiashi-Sama, there's an emergency. Hinata-Sama has been returned unconscious in the arms of an unknown kunoichi." A frantic branch house Hyūga said after entering the small work room of the Hyūga clan head.

Hiashi looked up in shock believing it was another attempt to capture Hinata. "Where is she?" Hiashi demanded, anger and worry evident in his voice.

The branch member stepped back in fear. "She… she is at the front gates. The woman holding her says she won't let her go until you come out." The Hyūga said.

Hiashi looked at the man with a threatening glare. "Who is the woman?" Hiashi asked.

"She is an unknown woman to us sir." The man said. "But she has red hair and wears a dark green shōzoku. She also wears a mask and refuses to take it off."

Hiashi seemed to tense up for a moment then release it in one breath. He remembered the girl from the council meeting only a few days before wearing exactly what the branch member had described (minus the mask). "Is that all?"

The branch member shook his head. "No sir. She also said that if you don't show she will enter." The man said fearing an attack.

Hiashi let out a sigh. "Fine, let her in and lead her to my work office. I will speak with her personally." He said.

"As you command Hiashi-Sama." The branch member said before leaving the head of the clan to relay his orders.

Five minutes had passed when Naruko entered the small room followed by a different branch member. Naruko placed the prone form of Hinata on the couch that was off to the side of the room. When she was done Naruko turned her attention to the Hyūga clan head.

"Bow before Hiashi-Sama, clan head of the prestigious Hyūga clan." The branch member said after bowing himself.

Naruko just stood there not moving as she kept her eyes trained on the clan head, sizing him up like a lion does an antelope before the kill. Hiashi returned the stare with his own indifferent gaze, waiting for any sudden movements.

"Didn't you hear me commoner?" The branch member said angrily from being ignored. "I said bow before the head of the Hyūga clan." The man continued grabbing the girl's arm. The next moment he found himself pinned to the floor with his arm pinned straight back. Pain shot through his shoulder as it felt like his arm was about to be torn off.

"Don't you dare ever touch me again or I will rip your arm from your body next time." Naruko said into the branch member's ear before releasing his arm.

The man stood back up and was about to enter the clan's taijutsu stance when Hiashi spoke up.

"Leave now, so I may speak to my guest." Hiashi said never taking his eyes off of the girl.

The man looked stunned at his leader. "But Hiashi-Sama, this common whore obviously has no respect for you." He commented after gaining his patented Hyūga composure.

Naruko growled at the man but was beaten to the retort.

Hiashi finally broke his gaze on Naruko to level it on the Branch member. "If you wish to keep your tongue I would suggest never speaking to her like that again. This woman has my respect for what she has done and continues to do. I will not have you desecrating it with your ignorance. Now leave my presence before I decide to forfeit your life." Hiashi spoke with an icy voice.

The Brach Member looked at his leader in fear. "A-as you wish Hiashi-Sama." The man said before leaving as quickly as possible.

"My, my Hiashi-san. No respect for authority. I believe your clan needs a good lesson in respect." Naruko said in mock sarcasm as she pulled down her mask revealing her pale lips.

Hiashi sighed as he returned his attention back to the girl. "Hai, I believe an example would do fine Naruko-san." Hiashi said pulling out a scroll. He wrote something that caught Naruko's amusement before he sealed closed it and sealed it in a storage seal on his desk. "Now I want to know why exactly my daughter has returned to my compound unconscious." Hiashi said with a bit of restrained anger.

Naruko waved him off. "I will get to that in a moment. First though can you put up a security seal? I want to speak with you in private about this." Naruko said leaving no room for argument.

Hiashi just nodded before waving his hand over a seal on the underside of his desk. There was a locking sound as the seal completed and he returned to looking at the young red haired girl.

Naruko nodded. "Can you inspect your daughter with your Byakugan and tell me what you notice." Naruko said more as a command than a request.

Hiashi looked skeptically at the girl before activating his clan's Kekkei Genkai.

Immediately noticing a difference in his daughter's chakra networks he stood straight up and moved to his daughter. Seeing that the start of the difference was at her neck he pulled the Hitai-ate off of Hinata's neck. Deactivating his Byakugan Hiashi saw an intricate tattoo form on her collarbone and spread down into her clothing. Reactivating his Byakugan Hiashi noticed the condensed amount of chakra spread from the tattoo. "What is happening to my daughter?" Hiashi asked desperately.

Naruko let out a breath of air knowing she could trust the man with her request. "It is a demon's mate mark." Naruko said causing the man to turn to her with shock and anger.

"Tell me which demon did this and I will kill him myself." Hiashi demanded.

"Calm down Hiashi-san and I will explain." Naruko said. After a few moments Hiashi was calm enough to listen to the girl but he never once left his daughter's side. "That mate mark is my contract or more specifically mine and Hinata-chan's contract." Naruko said with a calm voice.

Hiashi just stood there gapping at the girl's proclamation so Naruko continued her explanation.

"I know that you know about the Kyūbi being sealed in me." Naruko said much to the surprise of Hiashi but he nodded none-the-less. "Well you don't know the full story that I am actually half Yoko (fox demon)." Naruko said surprising the man further.

"Y-you're half demon?" Hiashi asked dumbly but he soon regained his composure and let out a sigh. "So if I'm understanding you correctly this means that you used a contract on my daughter and if you really wanted to you could have destroyed this village?" Hiashi asked.

Naruko shook her head. "Yes and no. I have contracted your daughter but I can't destroy our village because I love it too much." Naruko said again confusing the Hyūga clan head. "I love the village and some of the people that live in it, not the ignorant fools who think I'm some sort of monster." Naruko clarified.

Hiashi nodded his head agreeing with the girl's statement. He sat back in his chair and leveled his gaze on Naruko. "What will happen to my daughter?" Hiashi asked in absolute seriousness.

Naruko nodded understanding the man's worry. "It's really nothing more than a marriage contract." Naruko said. "Though there are certain benefits that goes along with it to." Naruko finished.

Hiashi gave Naruko a questioning gaze.

"There are many types of benefits that certain people may receive; one benefit is the gift of becoming a demon, though Hinata has a pure heart so I don't believe that will happen. Another is an increase to chakra reserves." Naruko said.

Hiashi let out a sigh of relief after hearing that his daughter wouldn't become a demon, though Naruko wasn't finished.

"I however have set benefits." Naruko continued. "I have already contracted another who I will introduce to you momentarily." Naruko said causing Hiashi to raise his head in shock.

"You have another contract?" Hiashi asked.

"Hai, now my gift is a little different. I can only receive one but it is usually very beneficial." Naruko said closing her eyes. When she opened them again they were white with no pupil.

Hiashi recoiled in shock at the sight of Naruko's eyes. "H-how did you receive the Byakugan?"

Naruko deactivated her newest ability. "It was my gift from Hina-chan. When I contract someone with a Kekkei Genkai I will receive it in turn. In fact Hina-chan might also receive my inherited ability with a Yumi." Naruko pondered aloud. "Anyways if someone that I contract doesn't have a Kekkei Genkai I usually receive a few Jutsu and I would give a few in return." Naruko finished.

Hiashi sat back and thought about what has been said. It was a lot to take in. "You said something about another contract and introducing me right?" Hiashi said after a few moments of silence.

Naruko nodded as she began rolling up her sleeve revealing the kitsune tattoo. "You must first promise me you won't do anything. What I'm about to do has only been seen by Sarutobi-Jiji and Kakashi-niichan." Naruko said.

Hiashi immediately agreed seeing that if the Hokage had already seen it, it was safe for the village.

Naruko bit down on her thumb and swiped it across the seal enveloping Naruko in smoke. When the smoke finally cleared there stood Kurama in a blood red formal kimono. Her nine tails swaying softly. When she opened her eyes they were crimson.

Hiashi was surprised by the appearance of the woman with nine tails yet he restrained himself from reacting.

Kurama saw Hiashi restrain himself from attacking her and bowed. "Arigatō Hyūga-san for not attacking me." The imposing woman said with a grateful yet commanding voice.

Hiashi just nodded dumbly not believing who was standing before him. He knew who she was because of the familiar chakra from the attack a decade before.

"Hiashi meet Kurama, the Kyūbi and my first mate." Naruko said.

A.N.

And I'm done. Again a short chapter. This one was mainly more explanation of what Naruko is capable of and her Kekkei Genkai

Naruko's Byakugan will be used almost always when Naruko is using her Yumi for all around and distance fighting. I don't want to make it seem like she is completely dependent on her received powers. The bow and sword were created when Naruko marked Kurama. She always had a knack for swordsmanship and archery since birth.

And yes Hiashi is kind. He just doesn't show it in front of anyone else except Naruko because he is the clan head and what not.

Anyhow I won't keep you guys hanging anymore. See ya next time, Shugo out.


	4. Ojousama and Team Placing

Hello and welcome to the fourth chapter of Kitsune Mistress. I'm super excited to be back and the fact that I've gone four for four really helps my mood.

Okay this is currently the largest chapter.

I will be putting up the polls in the next chapter. There you will decide the fate of those that are in the harem. I already have a few solid pairings but for those that I don't well will be in your hands.

Onto the more important part.

**RedHotMito** - Come on, let a story build.  
**Dragon Man 180** - That's for me to know and you to read and find out.  
**ArinaSugarBaby** - Lol almost there just wait and read. Truthfully I liked the skit and will continue to do so. Not trying to sound mean but it's going to be there.

Starlove18 - Hm. You may have a right to say who's in and who's out depending on your vote. As for Sasuke I understand what ya meant. I was just surprised that you haven't read a story where he tries that. As for the being better than Naruko or insulting her part. Yah I wouldn't either if the guy I made fun of was actually a hot piece of ass myself.

"Yo Shugo-baka."  
*Sighs* "What is it Naruko?"  
"I was wondering, who else is going to be in my Harem?"  
*Smirks evilly* "Wouldn't you like to know."  
"Ano, I would like to know too."  
*Looks at Hinata for a moment and whispers in her ear.*  
*Hinata blushes then giggles*  
"Hey! That's not fair!"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"You just told Hinata and not me."  
"So?"  
"Tell me Dammit!"  
"No, now on with the show."

.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." William Congreve

* * *

Kitsune Mistress  
Chapter 4 - Ojousama and Team Placing

It was breaking dawn as Hinata Hyūga awoke from the best sleep of her entire life. She had the most realistic dream that her long-time crush had taken her deep into a forest and made out with her. Hinata sighed as she believed it had just been a dream because she felt the silk covers of her bed. She eventually sat up and went into the bathroom. When she stripped down Hinata let out a surprised scream. Looking in the mirror Hinata saw the intricate tattoo of a nine tailed kitsune under a silver moon.

At that moment Hinata realized that what happened in her dream had actually happened in real life. She remembered every detail of last night's events especially the moment before she passed out. _'You are now mine.'_ Resounded in her mind over and over. With the mark on her Hinata felt like she was now enslaved to Naruko but oddly enough she didn't feel wrong or bad about it. In fact the more she thought about it the more she was aroused by the idea. _'I belong to Naruko.' _Hinata thought.

Moments later Hinata suddenly felt arms snake around her form and just before she could let out a cry of surprise she heard a familiar voice. "G'morning Hina-Hime." Naruko said taking in a deep breath of Hinata's scent.

"N-Naruko-Sama." Hinata said exasperatedly.

Naruko paused for a moment at the title. "Hinata why did you call me mistress?" Naruko said confused. She released the girl from her grasp before turning her around.

Hinata looked at her crush in fear that she said something she shouldn't have. "I-it's because you said that I belong to you and that I'm now yours." Hinata said as her cheeks turned a deep red. She began to press her index fingers together as Naruko stared at her in confusion.

It seemed to hit Naruko when an evil fox like grin spread across her face. Naruko's tails began to whip back and forth excitedly. "So you mean that you're turned on by me dominating you?" Naruko said as she began to circle around the girl. "You will follow any order no matter what?" Naruko continued.

Hinata nodded slowly already feeling her arousal bubble up inside of her gut.

Naruko's grin turned into a full blown smile when she stopped circle the girl and left the room. Before she left though Naruko waved in a follow me gesture.

Hinata immediately obeyed following after her new mistress. When she finally exited the medium sized bathroom Hinata saw Naruko sitting cross legged on the bed. Again Naruko made a come here gesture and Hinata again obeyed moving to the center of her large bedroom.

When Hinata was standing before Naruko the red head finally spoke. "Strip." Was all she said.

Hinata looked at the girl in surprise. "W-what?" Hinata managed to say as her cheeks darkened in color.

Naruko looked at her with a wild glint in her eye. "Didn't you hear me? I said strip or do you already want to be punished for disobeying your mistress?" Naruko questioned.

Not wanting to find out what her punishment would be Hinata quickly tried to take off her clothes. When the Hyūga heiress was down to her bra and panties Naruko told her to stop. Hinata put her hands up to her mouth in a form of weak defense. Pink was also noticeable on her cheeks.

Naruko looked at the young girl clad in only her underwear. "She's easily a large B cup, maybe even a small c-cup." Naruko thought with ever growing lust. Her gaze trailed down to the drenched panties of the young girl and she smirked as she could easily smell the arousal radiating off of the girl. "Come here Hina-Hime, I want you to give me a lap dance." Naruko said uncrossing her legs showing off the slight tent formation of her pants.

Hinata gasped at the pulsing object under Naruko's pants. Hinata brushed the thought aside for the moment as she obediently approached her mistress and began grinding her pelvis against Naruko's.

Both girls' moaned as the grinding continued. Naruko looked directly in front of her to see the two orbs of her desire in front of her face. Using one hand Naruko ripped the bra off starting from Hinata's back. After the bra had completely fallen off of Hinata's shoulders Naruko was mesmerized by Hinata's bouncing breasts. They were full and cream colored with light pink nipples. Taking the soft flesh into her mouth Naruko began to suck and bite on it.

Not expecting the pleasure Hinata gasped and stopped her grinding.

Taking her lips off of the hardened bud Naruko used one of her tails to whip Hinata's firm rear end. "Who told you to stop?" Naruko said as she flipped Hinata around and pinned her to the bed. After that she moved off of Hinata and moved back. "Get on your hands and knees. I think you need a proper lesson." Naruko said.

Not wanting to worsen her punishment Hinata did as she was told. When Hinata was in position Naruko removed the last of the clothing leaving Hinata in nothing except her Hitai-ate which was still wrapped around her neck. The next thing Hinata felt was something lashing her firm butt causing her to cry out in surprise and mild pain. She could tell that Naruko was using her tails to deliver her punishment.

Naruko bent down to Hinata's ear and whispered. "I will now whip you five times; I want you to say "Arigatō mistress" every time. If you fail to do so I will whip you two more times. Understand?" Naruko asked.

"Hai, Naruko-Sama." Hinata said through gasps of pleasure as she felt Naruko's tails brush against her rear end lightly.

"Good." Naruko said as she stood up. Using the tail that whipped Hinata already she rose it and brought it down.

*whack* "Arigatō, mistress." Hinata called out. *whack* "Uhn, Arigatō mistress." Hinata called out again feeling arousal from the slight pain. This continued three more times and every time Hinata would thank Naruko for the punishment.

When Naruko was done she bent down and started to rub Hinata's rear end lovingly. After the reddening died down some Naruko spoke again. "Lay on the bed spread eagle."

Hinata again followed her mistress' orders and laid down on her bed with her arms and legs spread out. Her quivering slit was in plain view. "Since this was your first punishment I think I'll give you a little something special to make up for it." Naruko said burying he face into Hinata's pelvis causing the Hyūga girl to gasp and buck her hips into Naruko's mouth.

Naruko could taste the bitter juices of Hinata's essence and found she quite enjoyed the taste. The red head wrapped her arms around Hinata's thighs drawing the pale eyed girl's sex closer. Her tails pinned down Hinata's arms so she couldn't move as Naruko enjoyed herself eating out her new mate's wet snatch. "You taste so good Hina-Hime." Naruko said before jamming her tongue into the awaiting slit.

Hinata gasped again as she felt the longer than normal wet appendage penetrate the first layer of her cunt. She could feel the tip of Naruko's tongue teasing her barrier drawing out an unrestrained pleasure filled scream. It didn't matter to Hinata if someone heard her all she cared about was her mistress's long tongue hitting the sensitive areas of her virgin pussy.

Naruko was enjoying the screams of pleasure from her rather loud lover. She was glad now however that she had set up privacy seal beforehand so it didn't matter what they did. She was also was glad that Hiashi agreed to help create a seal that would block a Hyūga's Byakugan from seeing into a room so she and Hinata had complete privacy. As she continued to eat her lover's wet hole she could feel the tightening around her tongue signaling Hinata was close to her orgasm. Taking her right hand off of Hinata's thigh she started to role her clit between her fingers. She also removed her left hand from the slightly toned thigh and forced two fingers into Hinata.

With the added stimulation it was too much for Hinata as her mind went blank from pleasure and with one more howl of satisfaction she came straight into Naruko's awaiting mouth.

Naruko drank every drop of her mate's cum not allowing a single drop go to waste. The sweet nectar that flowed was too good to miss. She also moved her tongue in rhythm to Hinata's release allowing the girl to ride out an even longer orgasm.

When Hinata finally dropped from her orgasmic high her breath was labored and she had a hard time moving her body. It seemed like her body was working against her. She could feel Naruko leaving wet kisses all the way up her body causing her to moan in appreciation.

When Naruko finally reached Hinata's lips she gave her a chaste kiss before forcing her tongue into Hinata's mouth.

Hinata could taste herself on Naruko's tongue and became aroused again but her body still wouldn't allow her to follow through with her desire. She moaned her displeasure and to her great sadness Naruko removed herself from Hinata's prone form.

"I'm gonna go take a shower Hina-Hime." Naruko said with a sweet voice as she moved to the bathroom leaving Hinata in her spread eagle form alone.

About fifteen minutes later Naruko exited the bathroom clad in only a towel around her waist. Her upper body was still slick with water from the shower. When she looked up she saw Hinata kneeling in the center of the room facing the bathroom door. "Hina-Hime the shower's open." Naruko called out.

Hinata raised her head to look at Naruko. "N-Naruko-Sama, with your permission will you allow me to satisfy you?" Hinata asked with a large amount of desire.

Naruko looked at her mate worried; she had only been playing the part of master just because she thought it would be fun at the moment. "Hina-Hime, you don't have to, anyways I want you to be my girlfriend not my slave." Naruko said trying to reassure her friend.

Hinata looked slightly disappointed by this, she had begun to enjoy being dominated as a slave and she wanted Naruko to continue. "P-please I want to satisfy you in any way I can. If I'm not a good slave I'll try harder to be good, if not you can punish me." Hinata said desperately. "Please allow me to satisfy you like you did for me." Hinata whispered loudly enough for Naruko to hear.

Naruko kneeled down to her mate and hugged her tightly. "Fine, if that is how you want it I won't stop you." Naruko said. She stood back up and turned away from Hinata.

Hinata felt worried that she pushed her mistress away for being to needy. She was reassured though when Naruko stripped from her towel and walked over to the bed.

When Naruko turned around again to face Hinata she gasped at the size of the twitching member. Though her resolve strengthened when she noticed the look of need in Naruko's eyes. Swiftly moving to her sitting mistress Hinata took the thick shaft in her hand while the other cupped Naruko's huge sack.

Naruko moaned at the sensation of her large member being touched by Hinata's delicate hands. She enjoyed it when Kurama was rough with her but being touched delicately brought on a whole new form of satisfaction. Moaning louder as Hinata started to piston her hand up and down the length Naruko's head rolled back.

Working up her nerve Hinata began to lick up Naruko's whole length before circling her tongue around the tip. Finally she took the tip into her mouth causing Naruko to shudder under the delicate ministration.

Naruko's hips bucked forward slightly as she couldn't hold her pleasure back. She was satisfied when Hinata took about half her length before stopping.

Hinata stopped for a few moments tracing Naruko's under vein with her tongue before licking it up again and down once more. Hinata kept bobbing her head until she thought of something she would have never considered before. Taking as much of Naruko's length as she could she tried opening her throat to allow more access. When Naruko's member was about an inch down her throat Hinata's gag reflex kicked in and she released Naruko coughing in the process.

Naruko was worried for her friend. "Hinata are you okay?" She asked but was mostly ignored.

"I'm sorry Naruko-Sama, I can't satisfy you fully." Hinata said depressed that she couldn't take all of Naruko into her mouth.

"It's alright Hina-Hime; you were wonderful for your first time." Naruko said trying to reassure the girl.

Hinata again mostly ignored Naruko's words of encouragement. "If I can't take all of Master into my mouth I will use my body." Hinata said. Taking about half of Naruko's member into her mouth again Hinata grabbed her breasts and pressed them on the areas she couldn't take in.

Naruko's head shot back at the soft feeling of Hinata's firm breasts on her throbbing member. Her moans reverberated around the room.

Hinata continued to bob her head and rub her breasts in time with each head thrust. She could taste something bitter forming on the tip of her master's shaft and could tell immediately that it was pre-cum. Soon she felt it dripping the back of her throat in miniature waves. She had to drink it down after every few bobs.

Naruko could feel her climax coming as Hinata unintentionally hit key points on her member. Soon the pleasure became overwhelming for Naruko as she unleashed a torrent of her seed in Hinata's mouth.

Attempting to drink down all of her master's seed Hinata became overwhelmed by the sheer amount and had to release her mouth from Naruko's shaft lest she drown. Semen sprayed all over Hinata's face and it dripped down to her breasts. Hinata looked down in shame for not being able to keep all of her Master's seed in her mouth and wasting it. _'Mistress didn't even let one drop of my cum fall. I'm worthless to Naruko-Sama.' _Hinata thought depressing herself even further.

Naruko saw the look of disappointment in Hinata's features. Deciding to try to cheer her up Naruko lifted Hinata's head and started to lick the cum off of Hinata's face. When she was done Naruko moved down to Hinata's breasts and started to clean there too. When she finished Naruko then placed her lips over Hinata's and forced her tongue in. There she split the cum between the two as they enjoyed the taste together.

When they broke Hinata looked down in shame again but Naruko wouldn't have any of that. Forcing her lover's head back to look at her in the eyes Naruko spoke. "Don't you dare think you're worthless. You have satisfied me more than I could have hoped for." Naruko said much to Hinata's relief.

"Arigatō, Naruko-Sama." Hinata said relief evident in her voice.

"That's another thing; if you want I will be your mistress." Naruko said which Hinata immediately nodded her head. "But I don't want you calling me mistress in public. This is only for me and you." Naruko said with a stern voice.

"Hai, Naruko-Sama. Arigatō." Hinata said moments later.

"Now I think punishment should be taken for spilling my seed." Naruko said commandingly. "Fifteen lashes should do. And remember if you forget to thank me you will receive more lashes." Naruko finished, her inner dominestress working its way out.

"Hai Ojou-sama (Mistress)." Hinata said as she got on her hands and knees.

-3 days later Team placement day-

It had been three days since the events at the Hyūga compound. A few things had happened. Hinata grew closer to Naruko and they spent most of their time together out in public and in private. When the announcement that the oni gaki was actually a girl, rumors about her being a whore started to fly around wildly. Still the law that if anyone were to speak about what Naruko is was still punishable by death. Finally on the day before team placing Mizuki impersonated Naruko to try and steal the scroll of forbidden jutsu.

Needless to say Naruko wasn't too happy about it and beat the shit out of him before turning him into T&I department. Before that though Naruko introduced Mizuki to Kurama who tortured him for a few hours. By the time he was turned into the T&I department Mizuki was already sputtering nonsense about working for Orochimaru and stealing the scroll so he would be in his good graces.

Naruko was currently walking hand in hand with Hinata who had out grown her shy nature for a confident outgoing one. She was smiling brightly as she continued walking towards the school alongside her Otou-sama though she knew that Naruko only wanted that to be between them. She was so lost in her joy that she didn't realize that they were already at their classroom until Naruko stopped and kissed her heatedly.

After a few moments Naruko broke the kiss and pulled out her Hitai-ate and tied it semi-tightly around her neck covering the collar she wore. Hinata blushed slightly as she rubbed her collar through her own Hitai-ate. "You ready Hina-Hime?" Naruko asked smiling brightly to her mate.

Hinata gained her confident smile again and nodded. "Hai Naruko-chan."

Naruko nodded and kicked the door in unceremoniously causing all the nin-in-training to look back in shock. As soon as they realized it was Naruko they went back to their own business. Naruko looked around and noticed only single seats.

Kiba was in the middle of a conversation with his partner when he felt an ominous presence behind him. He turned around to see Naruko standing above him

Naruko was smiling darkly as she cracked her knuckles. A shadow formed on her front. "Move your ass mutt. You're sitting in my seat." Naruko said.

Kiba in his infinite ignorance scoffed at the short haired red head. Akamaru sensing the danger radiating off of the girl backed up a bit. "Oh yeah? And who's gonna make me?" Kiba said still ignorant to the danger.

"Me." Naruko simply said.

"Yeah right, I'm an alpha so there's no way you're gonna beat me. Come on Akamaru let's show her who rules." Kiba said. Akamaru for his part reluctantly moved forward in a half assed defense.

Naruko chuckled at this. "Hoshi can you take care of the pooch?" Naruko asked to the silver fox that was tailing them from the shadows.

"_Sure thing Ojou-sama."_ Hoshi said via mind link as the split tailed silver fox formed from the shadows. Hoshi walked up to Akamaru before rubbing against his nose and lightly brushing her tail. She walked with a sway and nodded her head to the far corner.

Akamaru immediately followed already in raptured by the vixen's presence.

Kiba looked shocked at his friend for betraying him. "Fine, I'll take her on myself." Kiba said turning his attention back only to find that Naruko disappeared. Next thing he felt was a foot crashing with the back of his heads sending him flying.

Everyone looked surprised that the second best taijutsu user was easily taken out by the dead last of the class.

Naruko then grabbed Hinata's hand and led her to the two vacant seats. In a complete three sixty attitude change. "Come on Hina-chan, let's sit together." Naruko cheered.

"Alright Naruko-chan." Hinata said all signs of stuttering gone from her voice surprising everyone yet again.

Kiba picked himself up complaining something about girls and underhanded attacks. He sat down next to Sasuke who was brooding as usual. Kiba felt another ominous presence behind him as both loud mouthed kunoichi were cracking their knuckles dangerously. "Move or die." Both Ino and Sakura said at the same time.

Kiba not yet learning his lesson wound up in a bloody heap sitting next to Shino.

Naruko was casually talking to Hinata when her ears hurt badly from the screeching sound of both kunoichi yelling yet again. "Dear Kami can you both shut up? I can't stand listening to both of you arguing about the same damn thing over and over again." Naruko said after regaining her sense.

Sakura and Ino looked at Naruko with dangerous glares though Naruko didn't seem to be affected. "What would you know Naruto-baka? You have to transform into a girl just for attention. Anyways Sasuke-kun is the most amazing shinobi out there." Sakura said to which Ino nodded her head in agreement.

Naruko sighed and leaned back in her seat. "No I have always been a girl I was just put under a transformation to look like a boy. Honestly if I hadn't things would be much different in a not so pleasant way." Naruko stated. "Anyways what do you know about Sasuke-teme other than the fact that he is top of a class that just scrapes the idea of what being a ninja is all about."

Ino seemed to look confused at that statement but Sakura held her ground. "Well what do you know about Sasuke-kun, if you're so smart?" Sakura said in defiance at not knowing much about her beloved duck ass king.

Everyone looked at Naruko expectantly after that statement. Hinata though looked darkly at Sakura for yelling at her mistress.

Naruko smirked. "He's an avenger. He has very few interests such as training and finding ways to become stronger. He also enjoys silent moments where he could think about how he's going to fight his brother. His future goal is to avenge his family's slaughter and after that he plans to rebuild his clan to what it formally was. To me it sounds like a waste of time trying to kill Itachi though. He was the best ninja Konoha has ever had since the first and second Hokage." Naruko said. "His dislikes are fan girls who aren't strong or depend on others to save them if they are captured. Something I could agree with in fact, kunoichis need to be strong and independent to gain respect. People like you two who spend their time worrying about their hair style ruin our name and create stereotypes for us." Naruko said pointing at both Ino and Sakura. "Hinata-chan here at least takes her training seriously and strives to become stronger for her team." Naruko finished.

Everyone heard snickering in the back ground. When everyone turned they saw a young boy with an obviously fake smile splayed across his face. "Indeed a kunoichi should be strong. Nothing like I'm seeing right now though, isn't that right Naruko-sempai?" The boy asked.

Naruko looked skeptically at the boy for a few moments then decided to just nod.

Ino looked down in shame knowing that everything that Naruko said was true. She hadn't been taking any tome for her training even a little bit after she entered school. Her depression though was replaced with determination to take her training seriously.

Sakura was a different case entirely. She was blushing madly for being told off by the class dobe and then some no name person she hadn't even realized was a part of her class insulted her too. Then her embarrassment turned to anger when she realized that Naruko insulted her by calling her weak. "You want weak? I'll show you weak." Sakura said cocking her fist back ready to strike Sai. She was stopped though when Iruka walked in the class.

"Alright class, settle down. I have your team placements here." Iruka said holding up a stack of papers in his left hand. "Now team 8 will consist of Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyūga. Your Sensei will be Kurenai Yūhi."

Shino nodded, Kiba was still a bloody mess so someone would tell him later and Hinata looked disappointed that she couldn't be placed on the same team as her Mistress.

"Team 10 will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara; your Sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi."

Ino nodded still feeling a little down. Shikamaru sighed and said. "It's troublesome but I'll do it." Choji chomped on a chip confirming his agreement.

"And finally team seven will consist of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha." At this Sakura cheered in triumph after a few moments of gathering himself Iruka continued. "and Sai."

Sakura slumped back down remembering that they had to have a third member. Sasuke grunted and said. "Fine as long as they don't drag me down with them." Sai just continued to smile and nod.

"Wait a moment Iruka-Sensei, what about Naruko-san?" Shino asked finding it odd that Naruko wasn't placed on a team. Everyone else seemed to notice this too after Shino mentioned it.

Iruka looked up at Shino. "Hokage-sama told me that Naruko would not be placed on a team for reasons only Naruko and him know about. If you really want to know ask them." Iruka said. Now your new sensei's will be here shortly to pick you up. Naruko the Hokage wanted to speak with you." Iruka said as before leaving the classroom.

Naruko smiled before turning her attention to her mate. "Gotta go Hina-Hime." Naruko said before kissing her and leaving in a stream of white flames.

Hinata giggled a little after the kiss seeing everyone's shocked expression.

-Hokage's Office-

"Hey Jiji, you call?" Naruko asked hopping through into the room from the window.

The old man nearly had a heart attack from the surprise of Naruko appearing through his window. _'Kami, this girl will be the death of me' _then he looked back and face vaulted. There on his desk was five times the amount of paper work than there was before. _'Never mind this paper work and the civilian council will be the death of me.' _Sarutobi thought with a sad sigh. He formed a cross sign creating ten clones. "Hello Naruko how are you doing?" The old man asked turning his attention back to the girl.

"I've been doing fine. I contracted Hinata-Hime four days ago." Naruko said cheerfully.

Sarutobi smiled knowing what his surrogate granddaughter meant. "Ah that is good news for me then. Looks like you owe me 5000 Ryō Neko." The aged man said to the couch.

There was scuttling around the area Sarutobi spoke to then suddenly a pile of gold coins was lying on the desk seemingly appearing from nowhere. Just as Sarutobi was about to collect the money it disappeared. "Not exactly Hokage-Sama." Came a cracked voice from the book shelf.

Sarutobi looked at the shelf in disbelief. Normally people would think the man was going senile but this is a ninja world so it seems legit. "What do you mean Ryū?" He asked miffed that his prize was taken.

"If you look at the polls again I said she would mark her one day before, you said two days after so I win plus the amount you wagered." Ryū said.

Sarutobi was in a state of disbelief yet he pulled out another five thousand ryō as per their wager. He animatedly cried as the pile of money disappeared in another cloak of darkness. Reigning in his emotions Sarutobi turned his attention back to the smirking Kitsune Heiress. "Here is a copy of your Anbu forms." The old man said handing Naruko a folder. "Your mask is in there as well. Your armor will be finished tomorrow at noon so you won't be receiving any missions as of yet. Your sensei will by Ryū." Sarutobi continued.

As the old Hokage said this a dark shadow appeared next to him before revealing the Anbu with a dragon shaped mask. It was hard to distinguish if the person was male or female. His/her frame was slightly lithe yet had muscles bulging on his/her arms. He/she looked with a keen eye instantly showing his/her abilities to Naruko.

"It's good to know another kunoichi that respects that power of a Yumi." Naruko said surprising both the Hokage and Neko. Ryū however was unaffected after being figured out by the girl. In fact she was impressed and it confirmed her belief about being this girl's sensei.

"H-how did you know Ryū was a kunoichi?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruko shrugged. "I could tell by her scent. The genjutsu she's wearing is powerful but it can't break a demon's sense of smell, even if I am only half demon." Naruko explained.

"Well since it seems that I'm already caught." Ryū said as she took of her mask. "I might as well introduce myself properly. My name is Kin Amaterasu." Kin was an absolute beautiful woman with onyx eyes and shoulder length black hair. Her clothing consisted of the normal Anbu armor. Under her armor she had modest c-cup breasts from what Naruko could see.

Naruko smirked mischievously at the woman. "Naruko Uzumaki, I wonder what would it take for you to spend one night with me under a veil of lust?" Naruko asked drooling at the woman's tantalizing features.

Kin disappeared and reappeared right over Naruko pinning her down. "How about when you can beat me in an all-out dual?" Kin asked seductively.

"Ooh, feisty. I love it. No sensei of mine can't have a perfect body like that and not use seduction to her advantage. I might have to double my training regimen though if I want to get a taste of you." Naruko retorted.

"You may have to quadruple it if you want me." Kin shot back raising her fist. Dropping it down on Naruko's unprotected back causing Naruko exploded in a cloud of smoke.

'_A clone, when did Naruko place one?'_ Sarutobi mentally questioned. He quickly scanned the room to find the original Naruko sitting on the frame of the open window.

Naruko smirked after receiving the memories of her unfortunate clone. "You are certainly a feisty one, though I would like to know. How long did you notice she was a clone?" Naruko asked genuinely curious.

Kin looked up at Naruko. "Since the beginning. Now get your ass to training ground forty-four in five minutes or there will be consequences. I'm not training you to be like that infuriating Kakashi-baka." Kin stated authoritatively.

Naruko smirked one last time before she disappeared in her patented shunshin. Kin following her moments later.

A.N.

And that's a wrap. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Yes I know that it seems weird for Hinata to make herself into a slave for Naruko but listen anyways. I actually have a friend who has the same mind set for her boyfriend. She's a very good friend of mine and she gave me permission to use her personality for Hinata.

Anyways about Kin. I know she has the same name as the Otou kunoichi but I liked it anyways. As for her personality she's a kunoichi who knows how to use her body. Her position in Anbu is created by me and she had a higher position then Kakashi.

Anyways I'll see you peeps later, Shugo out.


	5. The Date

Hello my good friends, That's right Shugo's back going five for five. Sadly this will be my last time updating in a day's time so here's one to all you fans.

Hah well I have had a good time and I will continue to as I continue this story. This is actually my favorite chapter for the later part. I wont tell you what happens though it's a secret. **MUAHAHAHAHA**.

Anywho I have posted the polls and am ready for your guys opinion. I wont be biased and tell you who I believe should be in but don't worry if your character doesn't make it. They might have a second chance. For now though I'm only taking two.

Onto the next part-  
**PrototypeDemonv2** - Lolz I know right  
**hkit8yt7 **- I'm sorry do you even have to ask  
**Cjhoax** - I'll give you this I respect your blunt opinion.  
**Narufan1234** - Thanky.  
**Dragon Man 180** - I like that to and I understand. I hope you adjust to her because she ain't leaving.  
**ArinaSugarBaby**** - **Well I'll bet you'll like this chapter and thanks.

"Shugo-Sama wake up. You have to update."  
"Five more minutes mom."  
"Move aside pipsqueak I have a bone to pick with this guy."  
"Anko-chan what are you doing here?"  
*Anko lowers herself down to ear level and whispers.*  
"Please anything but the snakes. Oh it's you Anko."  
"Damn straight now tell me why you haven't put me in this story yet and if I don't like you answer I'll shove a snake so far up your ass you'll wish you were never alive."  
"I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"Because the readers will know what I have in store for you."  
"That's it three snakes are going up your ass now."  
*Anko makes a grab but I disappear using Kage Shunshin*  
"Get the hell back her Bastard."  
"Idiots, on with the show."

.

"Abandon all hope all ye who enter here." Dante's Inferno

* * *

Kitsune Hime - Chapter 5  
The Date

It has been two weeks since team placing and a lot had changed.

Hinata's appearance has changed from the oversized coat she would use to cover her whole body to a smaller skimpier leather jacket. Her attitude had also changed from her shy nature to a more haughty one. Much to her own clan's elders ire she would wear revealing clothing and purposefully miss meetings in which she was supposed to appear. Many of the elders tried forcing Hiashi to put her in the branch house so they could whip her back into shape to be a respectable Hyūga. Hiashi denied every attempt. Hinata also began taking her training more seriously after she received the gift bow from Naruko. She had also met Kurama who she very much took a liking to even though she was the Nine-Tailed Kitsune Oni.

Shino believing Naruko already hated him for using bugs made it his mission to avoid said girl. His ideas were soon smacked out of his head. Naruko literally smacked Shino around a couple of times and told him off about how stupid the thought was.

Ino started taking her family's mind walking training more seriously after being told off by Naruko. She also asked Shikamaruk and Choji to help her train. She also cut her hair to shoulder length. When she thought about it she realized that a huge amount of time was wasted on her hair and having it could potentially ruin the mission or harm her friends.

Choji and Shikamaru were generally the same as they always were. Though Choji was completely outclassed by Naruko's insatiable hunger. Shikamaru also enjoyed it when he cloud watched with his fellow kunoichi and friend.

Kiba even though he was completely destroyed by all the Kunoichi of his graduating year (yes all of them Hinata included) was still a self proclaimed alpha. It was mostly likely when Naruko found out that Kiba was hitting on Hinata that she gave him a minor concussion and short-term memory loss. His partner on the other hand knew his place when it came to the opposite gender and stayed back as Kiba received his well deserved thrashing.

Duck ass emo king wasn't his usual brooding self. If he wasn't training and plotting on how to kill his brother. He was finding out a way to make Naruko his. Many times during the two weeks he visited the council and demanded a marriage contract with the kitsune maiden.

As it turned out the civilian council agreed in the hopes to put their Uchiha survivor in the CRA and rebuild the clan. If they could find a way to put the demon container down for her rebellious behavior towards them they would take it. The Hokage and shinobi portion of the council however had different views on the subject. Sarutobi outright refused to force anyone to be with Sasuke and if anybody wanted to go against him they would have to pry the Hokage hat from his cold dead hands. Most of the Shinobi agreed with their leaders words seeing that forcing someone into a marriage wouldn't ever work. The civilians and the three elders unwillingly agreed seeing as they couldn't defeat the strongest man in the village.

Sai was his usual emo impersonating self. Nothing changed much about him.  
Sakura was an even more obsessive fangirl of the last loyal Uchiha, so there wasn't much change with her.

Naruko herself has been training under the ex-ANBU commander. Her strength and speed had grown exponentially under the sadistic training régime. Due to Naruko's near mastery of stealth and assassination skills Kin paid more attention to this skills to master them completely. Naruko had grown out of two different sets of weights claiming that she couldn't feel them after maxing out the weight limit. She also had to improve the gravity seal that she 'borrowed' from the Namikaze estate. The gravity seal increases the density of the air and weight around the user forcing their body to adjust to the difference. When Naruko found the seal she began to tinker with it and in the process created an improved version of the seal. This one caused random amounts of gravity to form at different times on different parts of her body forcing Naruko to never completely adjust to a certain weight.

-With Naruko-

"Fuck Hina-Hime your so tight." Naruko called as she thrust her member into Hinata's dripping snatch.

Hinata was currently in the doggy style position as Naruko continued her love making inside of her. "N-Naruko-Sama," Hinata called out. "it feels so good. *uhn* Do you feel good mistress, am I pleasing?" Hinata asked hoping she was pleasing her mistress.

"Y-yah Hinata. You feel wonderful." Naruko said as pleasure rolled through her body. She stopped momentarily to lift Hinata up and Naruko sat on the bed before continuing her love making.

Hinata brightened as she heard Naruko. She doubled her efforts to pleasure her mistress.  
"Hina-Hime, I'm about to cum." Naruko warned

Hinata heard the warning. "Please Naruko-Sama cum inside me. Don't hold back." Hinata could feel her orgasm coming on too but she refused to release until Naruko did.

Naruko was nearing the edge of her rope when a knock at the door resounded in the large room breaking the mood entirely. "Hinata-Sama, you are ordered to appear in front of the elders at once." Came a voice of a Hyūga branch member on the opposite side of the door.

Hinata growled at the door, she was pissed off that she was stopped abruptly from pleasing Naruko.

Naruko however smirked evilly she pinned Hinata on the four poster bed with one tail holding down her arms and the other two spreading her legs out wide. She walked over to pick up a kunai and cut the palm of her hand. Forming the sign for fox Naruko created a blood clone and commanded it to impersonate Hinata at the meeting (After years of studying all of her classmates Naruko could impersonate anyone of them at any given time).

The clone saluted before transforming into Hinata and changing into Hinata's clothes and made her way out of the door.

The original however turned her attention back the the restrained Hyūga Heiress and spoke in a seductive voice. "Your not going anywhere Hina-Hime. This is the first time we had time off of training and missions together so I'm gonna enjoy it." Naruko made her way back the to submissive Hyūga and kissed her roughly. She then forced Hinata's mouth open with her tongue.

Hinata could feel Naruko's tongue tasting every part of her mouth and she didn't fight it. When Hinata felt Naruko break from their makeout session she saw the they were connected by a strand of saliva. When the tails left her hands unrestrained Hinata made no attempt to move.

"That's very good vixen." Naruko said. After she had broken the girl's innocence Naruko found out that Hinata loved to be called names during sex. Using one of her tails Naruko wrapped it around the back of Hinata's collar and tugged on it.

Hinata instantly stood up and moved where Naruko wanted her. She was led to the stationary Naruko and abruptly stopped. She could feel her leather collar being tugged downwards so she kneeled in front of her Mistress's erect and throbbing member. She noticed it was slightly blue at the base and could tell it hurt, she however didn't do anything as she looked back up to her mistress asking for permission.

"Do you want your mistress' milk Hina-Hime?" Naruko asked already feeling her lust take over. Hinata nodded but remained still. "Do you understand the punishment for spilling even one drop?" Hinata nodded again. "Who is you mistress?" Naruko asked feeling her inner dom come out.

"Naruko-Sama." Hinata responded.

"What do you want from your mistress?" Naruko questioned.

"My mistress' big fat cock down this slave's dirty throat." Hinata responded felling every bit aroused when Naruko spoke like that to her.

"Then you may have what you want." Naruko finished.

Hinata didn't hesitate when she reached up and took Naruko's thick member into her mouth. Hinata opened the back of her throat and jammed the whole length down to the base. Taking her head back Hinata forced the large shaft down her throat again repeating the process. She hummed slightly when she slide her head back to give Naruko full satisfaction.

Naruko was easily on cloud nine as she felt Hinata's tight throat accommodate her throbbing member. She could feel her pre-cum already making a decent into the anxious caverns and knew she wasn't far of from releasing her back-upped load. She took a fist full of Hinata's silky hair and forced Hinata's head down stronger and faster.

Hinata graciously allowed her mistress to take over her movements as she felt the tug and push on her hair. She could tell that Naruko was closing in on her release and made sure to not allow even a single drop to escape her lips. When Naruko had finally released it was nothing like the first time she released into Hinata's mouth. Hinata had to not only deal with the cum that would have spewed now she had the extra back-up cum to drink. After about thirty seconds Hinata released Naruko's member with a lewd pop. "Mmm, mistress' cum is delicious." Hinata said as she swished the seed in her mouth. When she opened her mouth again she showed Naruko that she drank down every drop.

"That's a good slave." Naruko said kneeling down to face Hinata.

Hinata brightened at the compliment. "Arigatō mistress."

"I think you deserve your own release too, Hina-Hime." Naruko said as she again used her tail to lead Hinata to her bed.

Hinata obediently walked to the bed and began to lay down but soon stopped when Naruko spoke.

"Hina-Hime sit up on the side of the bed." Naruko commanded.

Hinata obeyed her mistress. She sat up on the bed and was surprised when Naruko kneeled in front of her. "N-Naruko-Sama you mustn't bow to a low slave like me." Hinata said trying to move but Naruko's tails were holding her down.

Naruko was inches from Hinata's hot snatch when she looked up. "Today Hina-Hime I will treat you like a princess." Naruko said bowing her head. "And I will be your humble knight. After your pleasure we will go out and you can do anything you want." Naruko finished.

Hinata for the first time in two weeks blushed. She wasn't used to the one leading and she didn't feel right having a higher position then Naruko. Although she couldn't deny the heat and arousal rising in her body. "Ano, Naruko-Sama I am not worthy to be above you. You are my mistress and I am your slave, you shouldn't." Hinata pleaded.

Naruko gave her a bright smile. "Today you are my princess and I am your knight. As such I will walk through the gates of Hell if you so choose me too." Naruko said mater-of-factly.

Hinata was stuck at an impasse; she was a slave and as it implies she is to be bellow her mistress and had to obey any command. Now her mistress had given her a day to completely out rank her and command anything she wanted. She was indeed in a conundrum. Reluctantly after a few moments Hinata nodded her head taking it more as a command then an option.

Naruko smiled as she buried her face into Hinata's thighs. Instantly forcing her tongue into the tight slit.

Hinata let out a loud cry as Naruko's tongue thrusted deep inside of her wet hole. The large wet appendage drove her made as Naruko expertly hit every sensitive nerve. "Naruko-Sama."

Naruko hummed slightly vibrating Hinata's sensitive nerves. She removed herself from the wet snatch. "No, Princess. I'm your loyal knight and you are my Hime." Naruko said burying herself into Hinata's pelvis again.

Hinata again cried out in pleasure as the tongue once again penetrated deeper then the last time. "N-Naruko-knight please make me release. I want it so bad it hurts." Hinata begged.

'Your wish is my command Hime.' Naruko mentally stated as she add two finger inside of Hinata causing a torrent of Hinata's juices to flow into Naruko's awaiting mouth. Drinking down every drop Naruko moved away from Hinata's hips. "That was delicious Hina-Hime." Naruko whispered into Hinata's ear.

Hinata was out of breath as that was her largest orgasm she has had yet. She could hear Naruko's hot words and melted as she processed the words. "A-arigato N-Naruko-knight." She said breathlessly.

Just then they heard a giggle. Both looked up to see Kin sitting in the open window. "My my, what a sight. You know Naruko I'm almost considering spending a night with you seeing what your packing." Kin said lustfully indicating to Naruko's large-semi erect member.

Naruko smirked devilishly at her. "Why wait? I'm right here." Naruko stated showing a better view of her naked glory to her twenty-three year old sensei.

"It would be fun to break you but we have a job to do. Hokage-baka gave team seven our permanent mission." Kin said without hesitation when insulting her leader. She had high respect for the man but he was very much dense.

"Oh man do you have a camera I have to watch this over and over." Naruko stated. She turned her attention back to Naruko and bowed. "Sorry Hime, I'm gonna have to leave for a little bit. I'll pick you up later, kay?" Naruko said.

Hinata was slightly dissapointed, embarrassment just went out that window when the older window stood in the same spot. She realized that her body was something to appreciate and if she had something why not show it off. Well actually it was more like this, Naruko persuaded Hinata to piss off the Hyūga elders by dressing in skimpy clothing. It was a hilarious prank and Hinata played it out well. Now however Hinata didn't mind if someone saw her in her glory but only Naruko could touch. She nodded to Naruko as she watched her follow the older woman.

-Training grounds twenty-one-

"Onii-san in position. Duck ass, bubblegum report." Kakashi said through his neck microphone. He so enjoyed his younger sister's nickname for the two.

"Hn." Sasuke said slightly irked by the code name.

"Hey don't call Sasuke-kun that." Came the voice of the pink haired harpy.

Kakashi chuckled because it wasn't even necessary to have the microphone to hear Sakura's voice. "Emo duplicate, status report." Kakashi said completely ignoring the pinkete.

"I'm in position Onii-san." Sai reported back. Everyone could feel the fake smile through their microphone.

"Is the target in sight?" Kakashi questioned.

"Hai, target is thirty yards from my position." Sasuke said.

"Twenty yards from my position." Sakura said after she calmed down a bit.

"Twenty-five yards." Sai reported.

"Confirm, does he have a bow." Kakashi questioned again.

Simultaneous hais could be heard.

"Alright move in on my signal." Kakashi said pausing for a moment. "Now." He finished.  
Three shadows jumped out simultaneously to the sleeping cat. Sasuke let out a battle cry as he prepared to capture the cat.

"Go Sasuke-kun." Sakura cheered seeing her heart throb go for the cat.

Sai remained silent as he attempted to capture and restrain the cat.

Tora who knew that all three of the humans were there for him sprang into action forming a smaller version of a Bijūdama. Tora concentrated its power and released it at the Uchiha. When it felt Sai's hands make a grab for it, Tora reacted by cutting Sai with extremely sharp claws.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura cried out as she saw the boy take a full blast of the mini Bijūdama.  
The young boy fell out of the smoke burnt in some areas. He landed on his feet and took his clan's special stance. "I'll get you this time." He declared as he formed a few and seals. "Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu." Sasuke leaned back breathing in deeply.

"Tora." A new voice called out. "Come her Tora."

Tora looked in the direction of the voice and perked up. Using Kawarimi to switch places with Sakura, Tora moved in the direction of the voice. Sakura however took the full blast of the Great Fire Ball Technique.

When the smoke cleared up there was Sakura passed out from the fact that she was attacked by Sasuke. Sasuke himself was wondering why he had idiot teammates who would jump in front of an attack just scoffed.

Sai was poking Sakura's cheek. "Is she did he questioned the Uchiha heir.

Sasuke just shrugged not really caring all to much. He looked in the direction that Tora went to find the cat cradled in Naruko's arms.

It was now that Kakashi appeared.

Naruko and Kin looked at him like he was the biggest idiot in the world.  
"Your team coordination is absolutely dreadful." Kin stated dryly. "What the hell did you teach them?"

Kakashi scratched his head as he gave them a eye smile. "The value of team work." He said.

Naruko and Kin face vaulted at this. "You mean you haven't taught them anything." Naruko said pinching the bridge of her nose. "What's going to happen when you fight an exceptionally strong enemy. Their still green after two damn weeks. Have they even began their chakra control training?" Naruko asked finishing her rage.

Kakashi was sweating profusely as he worried for his safety. "No," He said innocently.

Both kunoichi sighed already knowing how lazy Kakashi was about important matters like this.

The tension was broken however when Sai went crashing through the trees. Turning around the three ninja found that Sakura had reawaken and was spouting nonsense about him attacking her.

"Anyways Kakashi-baka you received wrong orders and he gave you our job." Kin spoke up turning her attention back to the special jonin. She handed him a mission scroll and left to report to the Hokage. Naruko followed soon after still holding onto Tora.

-Hokage's office with Team Seven-

This is your first c-ranked mission." Sarutobi said expertly. "I expect you to try your hardest and accomplish the mission." He finished.

All three genin and the only jonin saluted the Hokage.

"Come in Tazuna-san." Hokage called out.

Team Seven turned to the doors when an old man walked in obviously drunk holding onto a sake bottle. "Is this all that you have to protect me? A couple of kids." The old man slurred after taking a large gulp of his sake.

Sarutobi already could feel this mission going south. He didn't want to send them out so soon on a c-ranked mission but the civilian council had been ridding him about sending the Uchiha heir to gain experience. He sighed. "I assure you these four are very much capable of taking care of you Tazuna-san." Sarutobi said trying to assure himself more then the drunk old man.

Tazuna looked at the Hokage skeptically before shrugging his shoulders. "If ya say so." He conceded.

-With Naruko 15 min later-

"Hey Hime, I thought I would find you here." Naruko said walking through the shades of Ichiraku Ramen stand.

Hinata was in the middle of slurping down the new menu item and her personal favorite sweet ramen. It was a combination of sugar and salt. She turned around seeing her mistress standing there smiling. "Hebbo mibrish." Hinata said standing straight up and bowing.

Naruko looked shook her head at the sight. She kneeled down and whispered in Hinata's ear. "Vixen, you know not to call me that in public. Do you enjoy your punishments so much that you purposefully go against what I command." Naruko asked suggestively.

Hinata felt a shiver run up her spine and arousal when's she heard Naruko's hot words. She groaned as her panties were soaked from her imagination going to the forms of punishment Naruko used on her. Every single form always left her hot and bothered. The last one in fact Naruko left the room and commanded Hinata not to relieve herself. Hinata was left for three hours feeling her body rise in heat until Naruko gave her what she wanted. "N-no Naruko-Sama." Hinata whispered back.

Naruko stepped back before embracing Hinata in a tight bear hug. "Oh your so cute Hime. Now were shall this loyal knight deliver you to?" Naruko asked placing Hinata back down and kneeling.

Hinata blushed as she remembered their little role reversal day were she controls everything that happens and commands Naruko where to go and what to do. "W-why don't we s-stay here for r-right now?" Hinata asked all forms of stuttering returning.

Naruko looked up confused before she realized that Hinata was going to go to all her favorite spots. Naruko knew everything there was to know about Hinata; everything from her insecurities to her favorite position in bed. Standing up she picked Hinata up bridal style causing Hinata to let out a squeak of surprise and she wrapped her arms around Naruko's neck for support. "Sorry Hina-Hime, that's not going to work Hime." Naruko stated.

Hinata was about to retort but was silenced when Naruko kissed her and disappeared in her lover's white flames.

Reappearing in the middle of a crowded street Naruko broke the kiss.

Hinata looked around and realized she was standing directly in front of her favorite store. Shugo's Bread was read on the sign (yah baby putting myself in the story). She was pulled towards the Bakery by Naruko and followed close by. "Naruko-chan we don't have to be here if you don't want to." She said trying to convince Naruko to go to her favorite places.

"Nah uh, Hime today is your day and were going to your favorite places." Naruko responded not giving Hinata a chance to protest.

They entered the small bakery to see that no one was in the main room. There sitting on the desk was a small bell. Naruko walked up to it and hit it roughly a few times. "Yo anybody here? Paying costumers."

There was a loud crashing sound coming from the back room.

"Yo paying costumers waiting." Naruko called out again.

"Hold yer damn horses you blasted kid. Jezz kids today have no sense of patience." A gruff voice called from the back room. Stepping out of the room was a tall muscular man. He was bald but had a handle bar mustache with a soul patch on his chin. He was covered in flower and both Hinata and Naruko assumed that was the result of the loud crashing sound. "Hyūga-chan," the man called out. "It's been far to long since your last visit." He finished cheerfully.

"Uncle Shugo I was here two days ago." Hinata complained causing the man to laugh uproariously.

"You come here everyday for Kami knows how long. You should know that my feelings would be hurt if you found another bakery." Shugo said mock crying.

"You know this guy, Hina-Hime?" Naruko asked weirded out by the man's odd behavior.

"He's a friend of Ojou-san, he also makes the best bread in the world." Hinata said cheerfully.

"Ah, ya give me to much credit, I'd say my breads good but nothin compares tah my sensei's special curry bread. Old bastard still hasn't given me the last ingredient." Shugo said as his eye twitched. "Anyway you must be that Naruto brat Hina-chan has been talking up a storm about. Let me warn ya, I don't care if ya are a kunoichi or the devil's incarnate. I'll find ya and destroy all evidence of ya existence if ya make Hina-chan cry." Shugo said without hesitation.

Hinata was sweating at her surrogate uncle's proclamation.

Naruko leveled a hard stare at Shugo. Finding him not backing down Naruko let out a laugh. "I like you, you old bastard. You have your head straight in this world. I'll give you respect but you don't have to worry anyone who would dare harm Hina-Hime will personally find out why they should fear a kunoichi." Naruko responded leaking killing intent.

Shugo cracked a smile at this and let out another hearty laugh. "Your alright in my book gaki. Come back anytime your always welcome here. Now you want the usual Hina-chan?" Shugo asked.

Hinata was a self induced dream were Naruko was saving her from bullies and they fought side by side in an epic battle. Then when they were finished Naruko captured her lips and shunshined into her room and started making love. "Please don't Naruko-sama that's still sensitive." She said hotly.

Shugo looked at Naruko confused for a moment. "The hell'd you do to her." He asked genuinely curious about Hinata's day time wet dream.

"Hard to say?" Naruko shrugged. "We did a lot during the past two weeks, though it sounds like the day after I broke her purity." Naruko mused.

"Damn, that good with a strap-on are ya?" Shugo said patting Naruko on the back which for his size was actually more like a getting hit by a truck.

When Naruko finally caught her breath she spoke up. "I don't need a strap-on to break a woman." Naruko retorted.

Shugo for a few moments looked confused before he broke out laughing again. "Ahahaha, a she male eh? Damn never would have thought." Shugo said amused at the thought his niece got herself a she-male.

"Ya ya, can we have that bread to go? Hina-Hime and me have a few more stops to make." Naruko said in a bored tone using her pinky to clean her ear.

"Sure, sure I have it all right ere. Since this is a date I won't charge ya nothin." Shugo responded.

Naruko nodded as she grabbed Hinata and made her way out of the bakery. Hinata finally snapped out of her wet day dream. "Naruko-san, what's going on?"

Naruko didn't say anything as she made her way out the door. When they were outside Naruko picked Hinata up bridal style again but before she shunshined Shugo called out.

"Make sure to protect yourself niece I don't want to be a grand uncle to when I'm only thirty. Give it a few years." Shugo said from the door of the bakery.

Hinata blushed at the implication while Naruko through a kunai at the retreating form of the laughing bald man. "Damn pervert." Naruko yelled attracting everyone's attention.

What they all surprised them. In the arms of the oni whore was the heiress of the Hyūga clan. Being the obvious ignorant villagers they were they thought Naruko was kidnapping her. They all formed together and tried to start a riot only for Naruko to dissapear.

"The oni whore has made off with the Hyūga heiress." A civilian called out.

"We must warn Hiashi-Sama, the oni bitch has taken the Heiress." Another civilian said.

The crowd started to talk louder as they continued their voicing.

"Hey ass holes if your not here to buy bread get the fuck off my property." Shugo called out walking out of the bakery.

The crowd turned their attention to the man who rudely interrupted their plotting. Seeing the burly man standing with a wooden bread pan in hand they thought he didn't realize what was happening. "The oni whore has stollen the Hyūga heiress." One man said thinking he could recruit the strong looking man into their small army.

Shugo just stared at the man like a completely pissed off kunoichi. "That 'whore' you so blatantly call her happens to be my loving niece's lover and I will have no one speak down to her. If you don't leave now I will be forced to remove you from my property." Shugo said darkly as killing intent radiated off of the man.

The man who spoke before looked at him like he was mental. "The Hyūga clan head's brother had died a long time ago protecting the clan. You claim to be the prestigious' Hiashi-Sama's brother?" The man asked.

The rest of the civilians started to speak there thoughts about him trying to steal and taint the name of the Hyūga clan's name.

Shugo leveled a dark glare on all of the civilians. "Blood don't mean shit to me. Hinata-chan is every bit my niece as Naruko is her lover." Shugo proclaimed.

"Hiashi-Sama will have your head for speaking such disrespect about the Hyūga clan. You are just a normal civilian, there's no way you would be a Hyūga.

Shugo just laughed at this. "Go ahead and try ya moronic baboon." Shugo said turning around to enter his bakery. "Just let me give ya a fair warning though. There is no way ya are going to even convince him to attack me. He owes me to large a debt to even consider it." He said entering his bakery.

Most of the civilians were confused by this but they blew it off as a bluff. "Come on people we have to report the kidnapping of the Hyūga-heiress and the baker owners involvement. The Hyuga's will never allow this." A man called to the crowd rallying them up again. The civilians cheered in agreement.

"Tonight the Oni whore dies." Another civilian calls as they made their way to the Hyūga compound.

-Hyūga compound 15 mins after the mob arrived-

"Hiashi-Sama you are requested to appear in front of the elders." A branch member said after knocking on the door to the Hyūga clan head's office.

"Why would they require my presence? I was there only yesterday." Hiashi spoke up confused by the sudden request of a reappearance.

"I'm sorry Hiashi-Sama they did not explain why, all they told me was it was an emergency and it involved Hinata-Sama." The branch member responded.

"WHAT, why didn't you tell me sooner you blasted fool." Hiashi said shunshining out of the room leaving the branch member alone in the room.

-Time skip 10:15 p.m.-

"Here we are Hina-Hime." Naruko spoke up putting Hinata down on the dew covered field.

"Where are we?" Hinata asked not remembering were she was. All day they had been going to all of Hinata's favorite places. She had the best time of her life but she felt bad that she took a day from her ojousama. She wanted to so badly to let Naruko go to her favorite places but Naruko was persistent on making it a day only for her.

"This is the place of my birth." Naruko responded cutting her thumb and swiping it over a storage seal. A blanket and picnic appeared from the smoke. "This was also the place of my parents death." She said sadly.

Hinata looked down sadly. "I'm sorry Naruko-chan, I didn't know." She said.

"Ooh your so cute when your like that." Naruko said picking up her mate and spinning her around in her arms.

Hinata let out a squeak of surprise but started giggling at the dizzy feeling. They fell with Hinata landing on top of Naruko. She could feel Naruko's aching erection on her stomach. She started reaching for the large member to try and pleasure Naruko thinking that's what she wanted. She was abruptly stopped though when Naruko drew her into a searing kiss taking her stomach away from the stiff item.

After a few minutes of intense make out Naruko broke the kiss and picked herself up taking Hinata with her. "Come on Hina-Hime lets eat." She said running over to the picnic taking the Hyūga with her.

Both sat in enjoyment as they continued to eat. Hinata though had something in the back of her mind. "Ano, Naruko-Sama?" She spoke.

Naruko looked at the girl and smirked. "Hai, Hina-vixen." She said teasingly.

Hinata blushed at the name. "Wh-who were your parents?" She asked.

Naruko chocked on her bread for a moment surprised by the question. When she finally chocked it down Hinata spoke.

"I-I'm sorry for imposing Naruko-Sama. You don't have to say if it bothers you." Hinata said trying to repair the damage she believed she created.

"No it's fine Hina-Hime, I was just a bit surprised." Naruko said gaining her cheerful tone.

"My father was Minato." At this Hinata gasped not knowing the fourth Hokage had a child. "You pretty much know all about him since everyone studied about him in school. I however technically have two mothers. You met Kurama-Chan, she's my demonic mother. I was originally born from her because of the seal on my mother who was the container for Ku-chan before me."

Hinata nodded at this knowing about Kurama and her relationship to Naruko as a mother and lover.

"My mortal mother who gave birth to me was Kushina Uzumaki. She was a kenjutsu master and her nickname was the red hot habanero because of her bright red hair.

Hinata looked curiously at Naruko's hair.

"No Hime, I got my hair color from Ku-chan. I also got my eyes from her too and my fangs and my tails and my kitsune ears." Naruko said teasingly.

Hinata giggled at her mistress' antics.

"Hime, look it's starting." Naruko said pointing to the sky.

Hinata looked up to see the skies alight with meteors. "Wow, their beautiful." Hinata said mesmerized by the light show.

"Not as beautiful as you though." Naruko said before she kissed Hinata. They broke apart and watched the meteor shower.

-With Hiashi time reverse-

"What is it, what happened to my daughter." Hiashi said breaking the usual Hyūga demeanor. Hell any father would be worried if they heard their child was in danger.

One of the male elders immediately stood up. "It seems the oni child has kidnapped Hinata-san. We cannot allow the Byakugan to fall into the creature's hands. You should have put her in the branch house when you had the chance Hiashi, now we have no idea where girl is and without the caged bird seal she will have her eyes stolen. We have taken action though in the hopes of retrieving the girl before it is to late though. We have sent two main house members and the branch member prodigy. We have also received information that the baker of Hinata's favorite bakery was the master mind of the whole sceme." The Elder said in one breath. Surprising seeing as they seem to have a hard time even breathing without the help of a branch member being lodged somewhere up their ass.

Hiashi sighed in relief knowing that Hinata was not in any danger. Then the relief turned to anger. "You impeccable fool." Hiashi said anger lacing his words.

All the Elders gasped at the disrespect that Hiashi showed to them. "Hiashi-san, we are talking about the security of the Hyūga clan. Your daughter has been a danger to this clan since her birth and should have been marked then." Another elder spoke up this time a female.

Hiashi leveled a glare at the three elders. "I would personally destroy this clan before I would ever put that disgusting seal on either of my daughters." Hiashi proclaimed. "I have already lost my brother and my loving wife to that insult of a seal and I will not lose another." Hiashi finished.

The elders gasped at the Hyūga clan head's words. "Hiashi what you say is treason to the clan's values." The third elder spoke up again another woman.

"The clans values are a contradiction in itself. We teach to love and protect each other yet we have a whole clan below a supposedly higher status." Hiashi said. "As clan leader I find myself revolted that I haven't changed these ways." He finished shocking the Elders once again.

"Hiashi if you continue this you will force our hand to replace you as clan head." The male elder said.

"You can try, if any wants to attempt to take my seat they will have to kill me." Hiashi proclaimed.

The elders were stuck. They realized Hiashi next to his deceased brother is the strongest of the whole clan.

"As of now the caged bird seal is disbanded and I will you three will live the life of a servant to those that have lived in servitude." Hiashi said as he quickly walked out of the council room.

All three elders looked at each other shocked that they were know servants to those they called once.

'Hinata, Naruko. Please be alright.' Hiashi thought before leaving the halls to deliver his newest decree.

-Time Skip 10:35-

"Wow Naruko that was so beautiful." Hinata said as the last of the comets disappeared replaced by thick looking clouds. Soon it began to drizzle before turning into a down pour.  
Both Hinata and Naruko forsaken the picnic taking shelter under a tree. "Come on Hime." Naruko said stripping her clothes off.

"W-what do you mean?" Hinata asked getting hot under her leather coat.

"Were going to dance." Naruko said taking off her final piece of clothing.

To Hinata's surprise Naruko's member wasn't there as she examined her mistress' nude form.

"Come on Hime." Naruko called as she used Willows Weep to perform fluid movements through the shower of rain.

Hinata quickly obeyed striping from her clothing and joining Naruko in the cold night shower. It was a wonder feeling dancing nude in the rain with her mistress. Words could never even begin to describe the euphoria she felt. She used a modified version of her clan's Gentle Fist where she used fluid movements to dance along side her mistress.

"Let's fight." Naruko called out.

Hinata nodded her agreement.

Knowing each others movements Naruko and Hinata began a fierce battle. Their movements were so fluid with the others that it seemed more like they were dancing rather then battling.

Unknown to them they were being watched. It seemed to aggravate the stalkers more when Hinata stripped down naked. Now the Oni whore had the audacity to fight a Hyūga main branch member. Leaping out of the shadows were the three Hyūga clan members the elders sent out to recover Hinata. "Eight Trigram: Sixt-Four Palm." Was called out after one of the members took their stance.

Reacting to late to the unexpected attack Naruko was hit in all of her chakra coils rendering them useless.

"MISTRESS." Hinata called out in fear after seeing Naruko puke blood.

"Hinata-Sama it is okay now we have your capture you are free now." Said one of the polder men.

Hinata continued to thrash from the man's grip trying to go to her fallen Mistress. "Let me go, Mistress is hurt she needs me." Hinata called out desperately.

"You are worthless trash to the Hyūga clan." The younger of the three said as he made his way to the flailing girl.

"Neji-san, do not speak to Hinata-Sama in such a disrespectful manner. She is the Heiress to the clan." The third man said.

"She is worthless because she can be easily captured and controlled by a weakling and she is caught naked. She is a blight on the Hyūga name and her father will most certainly make her a branch member." Neji continued.

"S-shut up you piece of shit."

All the Hyūgas turned their attention to Naruko who was struggling to stand up straight.  
"Mistress." Hinata called out in relief as she realized Naruko wasn't dead.

"You are stronger then I thought but fate has already decided your defeat. Give up now and your punishment may be lightened." Neji said mildly impressed that someone could stand after getting their chakra pathways closed.

'Shit I can barely move. Kurama how long until you can heal me?' Naruko asked mentally.  
"**It will take a few hours, even with your quick regeneration**." Kurama responded already trying to find a way to heal Naruko a little faster.

"I can see your on your last leg." Neji spoke up. "And fighting you naked would be a dishonor." Neji finished.

"What you afraid a naked no name kunoichi will beat your? You Hyūga's are all talk and no action." Naruko taunted as her muscles burned. She quickly bit down on her thumb and swiped it over a specialized chakra seal that contains chakra and the Hell Hound blood seal.

From the smoke that was created stood a massive hell hound with dark brown shaggy hair. "What can I do for you Naruko-Sama?" The Hell Hound said in a deep and surprisingly calm voice.

"Sado-san, I'm fighting three Hyūgas; two main and one branch members. The one in the branch closed off all my pathways and I had to use my reserve chakra to summon you." Naruko quickly explained. "I need you to get Hinata-chan back but don't kill them." Naruko finished still feeling the burn.

The two main Hyūgas took this as their moment to leave taking Hinata with them. Neji stayed back to finish off Naruko.

"Alright," Sado said before disappearing following the two Hyūga members.

Naruko swiped her blood over another storage seal that was located on her hip. When the smoke cleared Naruko was holding a Manriki. "I know Hina-Hime wouldn't want me to kill you but that won't stop me from beating you to an inch of your life." Naruko stated swinging the chain around.

"Fate has decided that you will die by my hands so prepare your prayers now." Neji stated taking his gentle fist stance.

"Fate's a bitch, I just hope you don't mind me making you mine." Naruko retorted angering the Hyūga prodigy.

They both clashed as the battle began.

* * *

A.N.

And cliffhanger no Jutsu.

Ah I'm an ass I know.

Anywho I was deciding to use a different ending instead of this one but seeing as there is more opportunity with this ending I used it. Anyways polls up and running. You can choose two but remember those who don't make it may have a second chance possibly with competition.

Anyways see ya peeps next time.


	6. The Fight

Hello friends, Shugo's back with another installment of Kitsune Hime.

As you all know I'm just plain awesome but that isn't the subject at hand. I would like to thank everyone for their continued support.

I would also like to make one thing clear the last chapter was my personal favorite because I got to write a bit of juicy love between Naruko and Hinata. I never wrote out any form of romance before so I was excited.

Anywho onto the next thing-  
**Dragon Man 180** - Or it's going to shove it up farther, read and find out. I loved that to. Tora can use a tailed beast ball because he's Tora and Tora is awesome. As for the satanic mistake it has been cleansed.  
**PrototypeDemonv2** - Lolz that'll learn him.  
**InsanexAngel** - Thank

"Hey ass for brains."  
"You have a problem Tayuya?"  
"Yah, why did you put me on the damn list without my permission, fuck tard."  
"Because I did. Anyways you should be happy you seem to be high up on the scales."  
"Well, what if I didn't want to be? Ass sucker."  
"I don't care what you want. I will put anyone on the vote that I want."  
"Fine but don't expect me to make it easy for you. Shit stain cunt sniffer."  
"You do that and I'll make you a slave to Hinata. Ha you'll be a slave's slave."  
"Ass monkey."  
"Anywho on with the story."

.

"A word to the wise ain't necessary - It's the stupid ones that need advice." Bill Cosby

* * *

Kitsune Hime - Chapter 6  
The Fight

'Damnit I'm running low on energy.' Naruko mentally stated as she took cover from the beraush of shuriken. She took shelter behind a nearby tree wielding her Yumi. She had gone through every one of her weapons to fend off the Hyūga protégé and was down to her two meter long bow.

"**Sorry Naru, I still don't know how to quicken your healing. This is much worse then physical damage**." Kurama replied via mind link. "**It will take an hour at least to just restore a couple points in your arms and legs but that's all I can manage for now. You'll have to rest to allow further healing**." Kurama finished.

'Thanks for the help Ku-chan, I at least have one opened on my heart and and forehead. That will supply enough chakra for now.' Naruko responded closing her eyes for a moment. When she reopened them they were pure white with veins forming away from her eyes. Notching an arrow she pointed it to the standing form of Neji.

Neji easily dodged the arrow knowing its trajectory using his own all Seeing eyes. Seeing Naruko on the tree limb and noticed a concentration of chakra around her eyes. It was familiar but he counted it as her using demon chakra to enhance her sight. "You cannot escape fate. Surrender know and I'll make your death swift and painless. For attempted capture of a Hyūga this is a very kind offer." Neji spoke in monotone.

"As if I would let myself be killed by a worthless ass who uses fate as a means to escape their own incompetence." Naruko retorted causing Neji to glare at her.

"If that is what you wish, you shall die painfully." Neji said resuming his stance. Lunging for the branch Neji attempted another gentle fist technique only for Naruko to jump away.  
Because of the drain on her minuscule amount of chakra Naruko deactivated her Byakugan. Landing in the clearing Naruko kneeled down from the fatigue on her body. She had never felt so exhausted.

Neji calmly stepped in the clearing. "You are reaching your limit. As I have said this fight is over as fate had decreed. I will come out the victor with not even a scra...!" Neji said but was cut off.

Naruko was in post upward strike with her katana. She had exhausted the last amount of chakra she had to use shunshin to cut Naji's lip. "I'm sorry for interupting you, you just left your guard down so I couldn't help myself. You were saying something about not even receiving a scratch?" Naruko asked humorously.

"Geh, you'll pay for this insult you common street whore." Neji said in anger leaving the whole Hyūga clan appearance behind. "I've decided to make your death as painful as possible." Neji continued in anger.

Naruko took her Kitsune Kenjutsu stance were her blade was held horizontal to her face. The broad side of the blade faced the enraged Hyūga. Commenting the first attack. "Your in my field of divination. Trigram: Sixty-four palm. 2-4-8-16-32-64 palm." Neji called out

'Kitsune's Rage - Flowing Blood Stride.' Naruko mentally chanted as she blocked and dodged the onslaught of fists. As the attack continued more and more strikes made there way through Naruko's guard. She knew she had to act fast or it would be disastrous. Taking a deep breath she managed to avoid the last few strikes by using the sharp edge of her blade to cause small cuts to form on Neji's fingers and palm.

Recoiling in pain Neji abandoned his attack clutching both of his bleeding fists.  
Naruko took this as her chance to escape into the dense woods.

When Neji looked up he noticed that Naruko was missing. Letting out a battle cry he charged in after the girl. He noticed his targets chakra about fifty yards from him. She had stopped moving and was slumped against a tree. Neji charged for the position and burst through the dense foliage. "There you are, I'm sick of seeing you. I will finish you off now." Neji stated to the battered form of Naruko.

Naruko just looked up at the boy and smirked. "Go ahead, its not like I have the energy anyways." Naruko stated fatigue thick in her voice.

Neji smirked at his target's prone form. Deactivating his Byakugan Neji approached the girl. Lifting his his hand Neji formed a spear before thrusting it into Naruko's heart. Neji smirked as he felt the girl's heart explode.

"Sorry Neji-kun wrong choice." The supposedly dead kunoichi said smiling madly.  
Neji was shocked that the girl was alive and didn't have time to react to the voice.  
"Kitsune Release: Blood Clone Explosion." Naruko's voice called through the thicket.  
The Naruko laying in front of Neji exploded in white flames burning the Hyūga protégé. Neji was sent flying into a tree breaking three ribs and fracturing five others. The pain was too much for him to handle as he attempted to stand.

Naruko stepped out from behind a tree. The ever growing fatigue showed in Naruko's eyes. "This battle is mine Neji." Naruko said stepping in front of the fallen Hyūga.

"That was cheep. You have no honor." Neji shot back in rage.

"Deception is a ninja's number one friend. Deceiving your enemy is what being a ninja is about. Now if you would kindly go to sleep I'm going to find Hina-Hime." Naruko stated before driving her foot hard into Neji's face causing him to black out. Turning her attention from the unconscious boy she walked back in the direction she believed Hinata was. 'I'm coming Hime, I won't let anyone hurt you.' Naruko thought before she too fell to the darkness.

Rain continued to fall on the motionless form of Naruko appearing as though it knew Hinata's pain.

-Time skip-Day Unknown-

Waking up Naruko felt the familiar stiff bedding material of the hospital's cots. 'Shit I feel like I was hit by a Bijūdama.' Naruko mentally complained.

"**Be lucky that your still alive. Had it not been for me most of your vitals would have stopped working and you wouldn't be here to complain**." Kurama said via mind link.

'Ya I guess, thanks ku-chan. I owe ya.' Naruko responded.

"**Yah a big fat juicy one. You aren't going to be able to stand after I'm done with you**." Kurama said seductively.

'I'll have to see you up on that.' Naruko responded before she cut the link. Opening her eyes slightly Naruko saw the familiar white ceiling. "I guess it's better then being dead." Naruko whispered.

"Naruko-Sama." A tired voice moaned.

Naruko looked down to see Hinata sitting next to her bed. Her head was resting next to here waist. The sight reminded Naruko of a kitten cuddling up to its owner. She smiled as she sat up and placed Hinata's head on her lap. Brushing her hair Hinata began to stir.

Hinata woke up to the feeling of her hair being caressed and brushed. Looking up she saw that Naruko had finally awoken. "Mistress!" Hinata said relief in her voice. "Thank Kami, I thought I would lose you then I. Then I, then I wouldn't know what to do." Hinata cried out as tears poured down her face. She buried her face into Naruko's stomach as the wall of tears poured out.

"Shh, Hime. I'm okay. I'm just relieved that your okay." Naruko said drawing the girl into a hug before she lightly kissed the distraught girl.

Hinata returned the kiss full force trying to take as much of Naruko as she could. Tears still poured from her eyes.

Naruko broke the kiss and whipped the tears from Hinata's cheeks. "Shh, it's alright. I'm here for you and I'll never leave." Naruko said soothingly as she continued to brush Hinata's hair. "Hina-Hime who am I?"

"Ojousama." Hinata said through a few hiccups.

"And who are you?" Naruko continued to question.

"Naruko-Sama's slave." Hinata answered.

"Who will always be there for you no matter what happens. Who will protect you from evil and those who want to harm you?" Naruko asked.

"Naruko-Sama." Hinata answered.

After this Naruko smirk. "Who knows all your ticklish spots?" Naruko asked poking Hinata in a a few areas causing the Hyūga heiress to break out into laughter.

"N-na-Naruko *hahaha* san, s-stop. *hahaha* Please I can't *hahaha* stand it." Hinata said through her laughter.

Naruko continued to tickle Hinata to get rid of the eery mood Hinata was in. 'It doesn't suit her.' Naruko thought as she continued her assault.

Soon the tickling stopped and brought on a make out match between the two lovers. It wasn't hot like their normal sections but loving. Naruko had so much pent up fear of losing Hinata was going to be harmed that she needed a release. When they broke apart for breath it brought on a need for each other stronger then ever before a reassurance that both are okay.

"N-Naruko-Sama," Hinata spoke up gaining Naruko's attention. "If you'll allow can I pleasure you in a new way? I wanted to try it." Hinata said.

Naruko looked at Hinata in confusion. "What do you have in mind Hina-Hime?" Naruko asked.

Hinata began to take off her clothes not bothered by the fact she was in the hospital.

Naruko didn't stop her knowing the doctors wouldn't come in until she called them in. The only doctor that would work on Naruko knew about her impressive healing factor. Naruko also never had visitors except for the Hokage who was either asleep, getting bombarded by paperwork or having to deal with the whiplash of her defeating a Hyūga.

Hinata finished taking off her shirt and bra before she began to strip Naruko of her hospital gown. When Naruko was naked Hinta took Naruko's semi-erect member into her mouth to harden it. Hinata released it and stripped the rest of her clothes. Positioning herself on the the bed Hinata raised her ass in the air. "Naruko-Sama may you fuck my ass hole?" Hinata asked arousal thick in her voice.

Naruko looked at Hinata's heart shaped rear end before smiling and kneeling up. "Your a desperate slut who loves a good fuck aren't you Vixen." Naruko said before taking Hinata's hips and ramming her member inside of Hinata's pink virgin ass.

Hinata's face was in the sheets of the bed as she let out a scream of pain from the feeling of being split in two.

Naruko paused for a few minutes allowing Hinata to adjust to her massive size. When Naruko felt Hinata's muscles relax she began to slowly pump into the tight hole.

Hinata let out moans of pleasure that was muffled by the sheets. She couldn't believe that she felt good when Naruko thrusted her massive cock into her tight ass. It almost felt as good as normal sex. "Faster, deeper Mistress." Hinata moaned lowly.

Naruko answered Hinata's plea by thrusting in harder making Hinata to moan loudly into the sheets.

Hinata could feel her orgasm coming on quickly, after a few days of abstinence and the new sensation of her ass being split brought her closer and closer to the edge. She could tell from her experience with Naruko that she wasn't even close to satisfaction. She attempted to stave off her release until Naruko could. Her attempts were for not though as Naruko stimulated her further.

As Naruko continued to thrust she could feel Hinata trying to keep from releasing. She took her right hand off of Hinata's firm hip and traced Hinata's sex before forced three fingers into the dripping cunt.

Hinata let out a cry that was again muffled by the sheets as her mind went blank with pleasure. The next moment she released and the sheets were soaked from the juices.

Naruko removed her fingers from the wet slit and licked them clean.

"I'm sorry Mistress, I couldn't satisfy you full-*uhnn*." Hinata attempted to apologize but Naruko thrusted her hips into Hinata's ass silencing the girl.

Naruko gabbed the back of Hinata's arms and lift her up so Hinata was forced to receive more of Naruko's cock. "Quite vixen, you shall talk only when your Mistress commands." Naruko commanded but in reality she didn't want Hinata to apologize again. "Do you understand?"

Hinata nodded. "Hai, Mistress."

Taking that as her cue Naruko bounced her hips forward and forced Hinata's arms back making the black haired girl fall back harder and deeper onto Naruko's cock.

Hinata let out a loud moan.

"Hush Vixen, I know for a fact that these doors don't lock and there's no security seal. If someone hears you they will come in and see us." Naruko said as she continued her relentless assault.

Hinata bit her lower lip attempting to stifle the moans.

Naruko could feel her orgasm approaching. The tight feeling of Hinata's ass was surely drawing her closure. Naruko released Hinata's arms but before the girl could fall forward she used her tails in the same manner. She roughly grabbed both of Hinata's breasts which were a healthy c-cup she tweaked and twitched the nipples until they were hardened. The third tail slid down Hinata's form until it reached Hinata's moistened snatch. Naruko added chakra to her tail to make a vibration she pressed it against the womanhood.

From all the stimulation Hinata was at the point of completely breaking. Her second orgasm was fast approaching and she could tell Naruko was close to her own. Just moments before she released the door slid open.

Naruko heard the door open but it was to late for her to do anything. She released her load painting the inside of Hinata's bowels white with her semen.

Hinata released soon after. Her mind completely blanch in a post satisfied unawareness.

Naruko looked at the opened door to see the loud mouthed blonde starring wide eyed at the two in the middle of orgasmic fuck job.

Ino lost her voice as the red head continued to stare at her almost like she was sizing her up. The blonde became a little self-conscious but eventually found her voice. "I um, was going to give this to, ah Choji." She said as her eyes kept drifting down to where Naruko and Hinata were connected. "But he can't have any food and I, um. H-heard you were here. S-sorryforinterupting." She said quickly as she put the basket on the floor and closed the door rather hard.

Naruko was silent for a few moments as Hinata began to stir. "W-where am I?" Hinata asked drawing Naruko's attention. Hinata looked down to see that she was still connected to Naruko's hips and instantly felt the warm fluid inside of her bowels. It was then that she remembered what had just happened.

Naruko removed herself from Hinata and laughed at the misfortune of having the gasip queen walk in on them. 'By the end of the day everyone will know what I am.' Naruko thought amused. She turned her attention to a confused Hinata. "That was great Hine-Hime, I just may have to love you there a little more often. Now clean up and get dressed, I have a strange feeling that I'm going to have to attend a meeting today." Naruko said with amusement.

Hinata nodded her head. "Hai Mistress." She said before collecting her clothes and entering the restroom.

Naruko could feel a presence approaching her room so she put on her shozoko (again munis the mask). The presence stopped in front of the door and before it could knock Naruko walked out of the room.

When Naruko stepped out of the room she was face to face with an ANBU with a rat mask. "I'm guessing the council demands my appearence?" Naruko asked.  
The ANBU nodded but remained silent.

"I don't remember you from my guards. Are you new?" Naruko asked.

The ANBU paused for a moment before nodding again still remaining quite.

'That old bastard really thinks he can fool me, I know every single ANBU member and any new ones that have entered. This guy is definitely Root and I'll make sure to warn Jiji.' Naruko deduced though her expression remained annoyed to deceive the false ANBU. "Alright I'll go." Naruko said making sure the old war hawk didn't realize she was onto him.

The false ANBU nodded as he let Naruko pass.

Before the Root ANBU could notice Naruko made two blood clones. One to make sure Hinata was safe and the other to tail the False ANBU to the hidden base.

-Council Room - 30 min later-

Every member from both the civilian and shinobi council stood up as their leader entered the large room. When the Hokage sat down the others followed. "Why has the civilian council called for a meeting?" The aged leader questioned professionally. 'Kami I hate these things, if only I could use a shadow clone to take my place.' Sarutobi thought before mentally bashing his face on his desk multiple times. 'Hell I could just send in a normal Bunshin so I don't have to receive the memories.' Sarutobi continued his mental brilliance. When he finally came back to reality the speaker for the civilian council finished his report. "I'm sorry could you please repeat that." Sarutobi asked.

Mebuki Haruno nodded and bowed. "Of course Hokage-Sama, the civilian council has received disturbing news two days ago involving one Naruko Uzumaki and Shugo of Shugo's Bread." The older version harpy said with as much professionalism as she could muster (amazing isn't it, a title whore trying to suck up to her leader).

Sarutobi raised a questioning eyebrow. "Hiashi-san, didn't your daughter go on her date on that day and isn't this Shugo a good friend of yours." Sarutobi questioned cheerfully.

Hiashi nodded. "Hai, I believe that was the day and the man is my friend." Hiashi confirmed

Most of the civilians gasped at this. Some believing that the last Uchiha was the one that was supposed to take Hinata out and the oni whore intervened. The other part kind of just slipped through the massive cracks in the civilian's way of thinking. "Hiashi-Sama may I ask who is Hinata-Sama's date." A civilian with a fat stomach asked standing and bowing to the clan head. He used a rag to wipe the sweat from his brow.

Hiashi gave the civilian a quick glance but did not answer sensing mischief in the air.  
Just then the doors to the council room swung open hard enough for the to crack. All the shinobi and kunoichi could sense the mischief in the air so they didn't react. The civilians however started to panic.

In trotted to large foxes followed by four smaller foxes carrying a carriage into the room (Disclaimer: there were no animals harmed in the making of this FanFiction, a few civilians were though).

When the carriage stopped Naruko stepped out wearing a formal kimono and Chinese style make up with her hair down up with chopsticks. "The ever so prestigious council ordered little old me to appear immediately." Naruko said sarcastically but in a way that seemed lagit.

The foxes and carriage disappeared in a plume of smoke as the girl stepped forward and bowed.

Being the ignorant civilians they are, they believed it was all real. "At least you respect your betters now." One ignorant civilian said.

Naruko looked at the man in surprise like she didn't notice him before. "That wasn't for you cock suckers, I was bowing to the real council and not the ignorant power hungry council." Naruko said sweetly.

The whole civilian council grew furious with the girl's disrespect. Though no one said anything about it. They all just grumbled like the bunch of self-righteous pussies they are.  
"Hello Hiashi-san, how are ya doin?" Naruko asked waving to the clan leader.  
Before Hiashi could respond a civilian called out.

"Show Hiashi-Sama respect you common street whore." Mebuki Said pissed off by the fact the girl had absolutely no respect.

"I'm sorry civilian-teme has the term 'whore' changed since I last looked it up?" Naruko asked. "Because if I remember correctly a whore sells their body for monetary means like money or for titles and positions." Naruko stated putting emphasis on the last words. "And I have done no such thing as low as selling my body in fact I'm happily engaged with my mate." Naruko finished cheerfully.

Mebuki blushed madly as she was called out by the supposed oni whore. She however couldn't think of a retort so she sat down to try and hide her embarrassment.

"I know all the important members of the council has better things to do then sit in a council all day so why am I here Jiji?" Naruko asked trying to speed things along. She turned to the Hokage when she spoke.

The civilians growled at the girls blatant disrespect to their leader. Sarutobi however just chuckled. "That would be the civilian's issue." Sarutobi stated.

Naruko nodded before turning her attention to the Civilian council. "What so you cock-suckers want now?" She said dropping all cheerfulness from her voice.

The civilians bit back their anger as they believed the evidence they held against Naruko would easily put her in the rathe of the Hyūga clan leader. Pulling out the scroll Mebuki began to read. "One Naruko Uzumaki has been witnessed of kidnapping the Hyūga clan heiress one Hinata Hyūga two days ago. The requested sentence by one side majority vote by the civilian council is death." She finished rolling up the scroll.

Sarutobi inwardly chuckled at the stupidity of this case. "How do you plea?" Sarutobi asked deciding to play along for now.

Naruko chuckled darkly. "Not guilty." Naruko stated once again cheerfully.

The civilians were taken aback by the audacity of the girl to deny such obvious guilt. "What do you mean not guilty? Many eyewitnesses saw you capture the young heiress and disappear." One member of the council questioned.

"I mean not guilty because I am not guilty for any crime. I was out on a date with my mate two days ago so there's no way I could have kidnapped anyone." Naruko said making it pretty obvious who her mate was. (Seriously you could put it up on a flashing neon sign and these guys wouldn't figure anything out).

"Do you have evidence of being on this so called date?" The same council member who addressed Hiashi asked. Sweat pouring from his whole body from the effort of moving any part of his body.

"Hai, in fact he is sitting over there. Hey Hiashi-san can you come here?" Naruko called out surprising the civilians that the girl ordered a Hyūga around.  
Hiashi nodded before shunshining and appearing next to Naruko.

"He's my evidence." Naruko stated.

All the civilians were shoked speechless and the shinobi and kunoichi chuckled at the display. For a long time the civilians were running the show and now was time for a little bit of payback.

"Indeed, I even watched as Naruko picked my daughter up for her date." Hiashi said evenly as. The man wasn't lying he was spying on the two for at least half the date discussed with a silly costume were he wore oversized glasses with a large nose attached to it. (Hey can't blame the guy, he's worried about his daughter).

The civilians were confused for a moment before it seemed to click in each and everyone of their cement thick skulls. Outrage and shouts of deception was heard through the large room. "The oni whore has obviously tricked or black mailed the heiress into her captivity. She must be sentenced to death." Another random civilian councilman shouted.

Cold dread filled the air as both the Hokage and Hyūga clan head pushed out massive amounts of killing intent. All the civilians stopped the commotion as they felt fear beyond their dreams.

"Are you saying my demon ways somehow broke through the 'all seeing eyes' of a Hyūga?" Naruko questioned as the killing intent waned. She made it pretty obvious what she was implying.

Hiashi glared at the man emphasizing the effects.

The civilian councilman looked at the girl confused for a moment before he started to sweat badly. "O-of course not? I meant it must have just been black mail. She's obviously used something to force her into slavery. It was only thanks to the courages Hyūga clan members efforts that Hinata-Sama is safe now." The man tried to repair the none existent bridge he had with the Hyūga leader.

Naruko looked at him like an ignorant fuck-tard (oh ya, he is). "Are you seriously that thick in the skull. Anyways I have things to get done so if there's nothing else I."  
Just as Naruko was about to finish a cat masked ANBU appeared next to the Hokage. Neko bent down and whispered in the Hokage's ear. After a moment sarutobi's eyes widened before they went back. Neko left via shunshin.

"If there is nothing more Naruko is free to go, Meeting dismissed." Sarutobi stated professionally. "Naruko I would however like to see you in my office immediately." Sarutobi said disappearing using his own shunshin.

"Hiashi-san can you tell Hina-Hime I won't be returning yet. A blood clone is with her but its about to time out." Naruko asked.

Hiashi nodded. "Sure, Naruko."

Naruko nodded as she disappeared as well using her white flames.

The rest of the council filed out of the room because the seals keeping the shinobi council from using Shunshin.

-Hokage's Office-

Naruko appeared in the small room to find that Sarutobi was sitting at his desk and Kin was standing in front of him with a look of unease.

"What's going on?" Naruko asked.

"Team seven has been attacked on their escort mission to wave. The attackers were the demon brothers." Sarutobi said professionally. "They have captured and restrained the two nuke nins and received one WIA. I'm assigning you and Kin for a double mission. Interrogate the Demon Brothers and assassinate Gatō. Your side mission will be to back up Team Seven as they complete their mission. This will be a s-ranked mission under your ANBU names do you except?" Sarutobi questioned.

Both Kunoichi simultaneously saluted their leader. "Hai, Hokage-Sama." Kin said.  
You are two pack for a two month mission. Be in front of the east gates in one hour after you say good bye to your loved ones. Dismissed." Sarutobi finished.  
Both kunoichi shunshined out of the room.

-Hyūga Manor-

Hinata had just finished her shower. She could still feel the slight stinging sensation from her earlier activities with her mistress.

She was about to step out of the bathroom when she heard the crackle of Naruko's white flames. "Good evening Mistress." Hinata said bowing before Naruko.

Naruko had found her supply scroll when she heard Hinata's voice turning to the girl Naruko smiled. "Hey Hina-Hime, I just received an important mission and I may be gone for a couple of months." Naruko said hugging her mate.

Hinata's head shot up in surprise after hearing this. "O-okay Mistress. Is their anything I can do?" She asked to wanting Naruko to leave soon after her release from the hospital.  
Naruko smiled lovingly at the girl. "Hai, love me for this hour not as a slave but my mate." Naruko said placing soft lips on Hinata's.

Hinata returned the kiss as she dropped her towel.

Naruko shrugged out of her uniform as she lovingly embraced Hinata. Both lovers laid on the bed made love for the next fifty minutes. One thing that was noticeable was how Naruko's tails lovingly brought the two closer together as they wrapped around their melding forms.

-55 min time skip - East Gates-

Naruko appeared wearing her shozoko plus the ANBU armor that was hidden. There waiting for her was Kin already ready to go. They both nodded before putting their respective masks on and dissapearing in black and white shunshins.

* * *

A.N.

And that's a wrap. Not as good of a chapter as I wanted but I work with my own mind so sometimes it gets bad.

Anyways rate review. I like hear from you guys. Voting will go on for at least two more chapters. I want everyone to get a chance in. I'm not going to give the ranking away so as to not create bias.

Anywho Shugo out.


	7. Arrive to Wave

Hello and welcome to my seventh instalment of Kitsune Hime.

There is one thing I would like to make clear. I will be taking down my polls for my first pairing in the next chapter. My second pairing poll will be posted minus the winner of the first poll.

Onto the more important things-  
**PrototypeDemonv2** - Indeed.  
**ArinaSugerBaby** - Then it wouldn't have been as interesting.  
**Dragon Man 180** - Sorry  
**ravenshadow - **Please select only two. Tsume and Anko arn't in the poles.

"Shit I need to update."  
"You should have thought of that before going to sleep, Shit for brains."  
"I was tired. Do you know what I do everyday. I can't keep up with it when I'm always sore."  
"Not my problem."  
"You no help Tayuya."  
"Ano, Shugo-Sama. Aren't you forgeting somthing."  
*Looks at Hinata quetioningly* "Shit the update."  
"Dumbass, on with the story"

.

"I never apologize. I'm sorry but that just the way I am." Homer J. Simpson

* * *

Kitsune Hime - Chapter 7  
Arrive to Wave

Naruko and Kin have been racing through the trees for two nonstop days. When they had finally made it out of Fire Country they took a nights rest before restarting their journey.

-With Team Seven-

Kakashi-sensei how long do we have to wait for back up. It's been three days already." Sakura complained. She was tired of having to sleep on the cold hard ground and desperately wanted a shower.

Sai and Sasuke were passing the time by sparring with each other and Kakashi kept relatively secure eyes on the Demon Brothers. Ah Hell, he's been reading his Icha Icha Paradise the whole time. "Soon, it takes time to send a message out and for back up to arrive." Kakashi said never taking his eyes away from the book.

"But I want a bed and a shower. I also need to fix my hair it's a complete mess." Sakura complained while Inner Sakura was bitching about how Sasuke would never love her if she didn't have nice hair.

"Let us go you bastard." One of the Demon Brothers said.

Through the whole ordeal Kakashi could sense two incoming chakra signatures. Recognizing them both he snapped his book closed alerting everyone to the danger that must be approaching. (Well dangerous for Kakashi if he's caught by the two with the book out, seriously woman are scary creatures.)

Tazuna was awaiting for another attack. His nervousness showing.

When Naruko and Kin jumped from the trees everyone minus Kakashi and Tazuna took a defensive stance. Naruko just walked right by them before they could realize anything happened. Unsheathing her sword she cut the head of one of the Demon Brothers.

"Otouto, you'll pay for that bitch! Give me back-" The older brother was cut off by the fierce gripping hand covering his mouth. Then she dragged him deep in the woods were she would torture the information out of him.

Sasuke was about to go after the kunoichi by but was stopped by Kakashi.

Kin stepped up to confront the white gravity defying haired man. "Status report." She commanded.

Kakashi nodded. "After we entered wave country we had no issues except for a few small bandits looking for money. It wasn't until three days ago we were attacked by the Demon Brothers. I replaced myself with a log and faked my death. I hid in the shadows of the woods to find out what the two nuke nins were after. When they began their attack they were targeting Tazuna-san mostly. Anyone who got in there way were to be dealt with. Sai took a hit proving this fact. He was poisoned but we managed to get it out of his system in time." Kakashi said.

Kin nodded before removing her mask revealing to everyone the woman from the Tora mission. "At least your team coordination is slightly better. I will send a summons to report to the Hokage." Kin finished.

"Wait what about the Demon Brothers. That girl killed one of them and took the other into the forest. Aren't we supposed to intarigate them?" Sakura asked.

"Your not very bright for being the best in the class are you bubblegum?" A voice called out from behind.

Everyone turned around to see the girl with the kitsune mask walking out of the trees. Blood stain the bottom portion of her mask.

"Report." Kin said to Naruko.

Naruko nodded as she removed the mask. "The Demon brothers were working for Zabuza of the mist. He is currently employed by Gato in the hope they kill Tazuna-san." Naruko said as she removed her mask surprising everyone. "Based on the Bingo Book this mission instantly classifies as an A-ranked mission." Naruko finished.

Kin nodded her head. "I agree, Tazuna-san." She said gaining the attention of the elderly man. "When we arrive to your home I expect a reason why you lied about the severity of this mission. Not only have you lied to our village you have also put the lives of Genin and a Jonin needlessly in danger." She said causing the man to nod. "Alright Naruko are you done with the bodies?" Kin asked.

"Hai, I have the head of both bothers in a preservation seal and I burned the bodies to ash and buried them." Naruko reported.

Kin nodded as Sakura spoke up. "That's discussing, why do you have their heads and why would you burn the bodies then bury them." Sakura said creeped out.

"Because the bounty post require proof of a kill and the head is always the best evidence. As for the bodies if they are not burned other villages can use them to study their jutsus so if you ride the body you rid the risk of having a Justus stolen. And you always bury the dead, even the most vile creature deserves that respect." Naruko said angrily.

Sakura backed down surprised by the knowledge of the young girl.

Sasuke looked at Naruko in a sick form of lust knowing she was perfect to have strong children and rebuild his clan.

"Let's go we still have half a days travel before we reach the docks." Kin stated as she began walking towards Tazuna's village. Everyone followed step.

Naruko stopped in front of Tazuna and crouched surprising the old drunk. "Get on." Naruko said.

"What?" Tazuna asked.

"This way we will get there faster. Anyways out of everyone here I have the most stamina, so get on my back." Naruko commanded.

Tazuna reluctantly got on Naruko's back and was surprised yet again when she lifted him with ease. Everyone began a fast sprint towards the village in the waves.

-8 hours later-

Team seven and Team Kin stopped near the docks going to the village. It took them another 4 hours to reach the island.

Everyone was doing their own things to pass the time.

Sakura was madly trying to get the knots out of her hair so she could show it off to Sasuke. She was also fussing about how long it was taking.

The duck ass himself was brooding as he kept a sharp eye on the red head.

Kakashi after given permission was happily reading his Icha Icha. He also was in a stretcher.

Kin was cleaning her blade so it wouldn't rust.

Tazuna was fearing the woman with the large blade.

Sai was, well being Sai.

Naruko ignored the staring from the emo king as she cleaned the grime from her Yumi. The Onyx arrows were also methodically cleaned.

All of them were pretty much thinking about the same thing. When they met Zabuza.

-Ninja Art: Flashback no Jutsu-

After about an hour of travel the were stopped when Naruko noticed a chakra signature hidden in a bush. Throwing a kunai Naruko put Tazuna down and walked over to the bush. Grabbing a set of something fluffy Naruko yanked a bunny from the hiding place.

"Naruko you baka stop trying to act cool. You almost hurt the poor thing." Sakura said walking up to the girl.

'White fur, it's summer so why is the rabbit white?' Naruko pondered before hearing a twig snap. "Everyone get down now." Naruko called out as she grabbed Sakura and Tazuna and forced them to the ground narrowly missing the large blade. She was on top of them to keep them from moving.

Kin and Kakashi both heard the warning as the grabbed Sai and Sasuke respectively before the blade cut through them.

The blade passed by spinning before it stuck in the tree. Standing on the cleaver blade was Zabuza of the Hidden Mist. "Kakashi of the Sharingan, it's an honer to meet the man who has copied a thousand jutsus." Zabuza said ignoring the others.

"Zabuza of the Hidden Mist, I must say I never thought I would meet one of the Legendary Seven Swordsman." Kin said drawing her four foot katana. She dropped into her Dragon's Rage stance. Her body was turned slightly as the blade was held slightly horizontal with both hands on the handle.

Zabuza looked at the woman with a bored expression. "A ninja who hasn't even entered the Bingo Book shouldn't try picking a fight they wont come back alive. I'm only here for the bridge builder and Kakashi of the Sharingan." Zabuza said.

Kin smirked already knowing what the man was thinking. "You should know better then that. Isn't a ninja supposed to be discreet?" Kin asked about to attack.

"Umm, Kin-chan could you stand back please and let me fight?" Kakashi asked rubbing the back of his silver hair.

Kin looked back in surprise. "What the Hell do you mean, If we fight him together we came certainly win." Kin said angrily.

"He's calling me out. If I don't except it would damage my reputation." Kakashi defended.  
Both Naruko and Kin looked at Kakashi like an idiot. "Fine, don't expect help though when he's about to kill you." Kin said sheathing her blade. She and Naruko turned around and walked about 20 yards before sitting down.

Naruko unsealed a small meal making everyone sweat-drop at the sight. "Hey aren't you supposed to help us protect Tazuna-san?" Sakura asked with a bit of fear dripping from her words. She didn't have any experience with this kind of confrontation. 'He's a freakin A-ranked missing nin for cripes sake.' Sakura thought.

"No our mission is completely different. Our side mission is to accompany you to Tazuna's village as we accomplish our mission. We are here only as back up and since Kakashi-baka doesn't seem to need it Naruko and I will stay back." Kin said.

Sakura gulped knowing she couldn't even hope to protect Tazuna.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone die. I will protect you all." Kakashi said confidently.  
Naruko and Kin were making bets on how long it would take for Kakashi to break down and beg for help.

Kakashi turned his attention back to Zabuza. "Shall we begin?" He asked as fog began to thicken.

Zabuza disappeared taking his sword with him.

Kakashi was instantly on guard. "Everyone remain calm, Guard Tazuna." Kakashi said.

"Oh you wont have to worry about them. Soon all of you will be dead." Zabuza said from all directions.

Kakashi removed his mask to show his Sharingan. Seeing the attack coming Kakashi shunshined to his students guarding a strike from Zabauza.

"Impressive that you can tell were I would be but how long can you keep it up?" Zabuza asked disappearing once again in the shroud of fog.

Kakashi was on high alert. He knew that Zabuza was famous for his silent killing. Sensing danger Kakashi guarded another strike from the masked demon.

"To bad that was the wrong one." Another Zabuza said as he appeared from the fog and slashed at Kakashi. Kakashi exploded in water surprising Zabuza. He felt a kunai being pressed into the back of his neck. "A water clone, when did you replace yourself?" Zabuza asked.

"Your not the only one who can hide his presence." Kakashi retorted as he brought the kunai down onto the unprotected back of Zabuza.

Zabuza like Kakashi's clone burst into water taking the Jonin off guard. The fog began to lift slightly showing Kakashi that the original Oni of the Mist was standing on top of the lake.

Kakashi shunshined trying to go after the nuke nin.

"The baka is falling right into his trap." Naruko said stepping up beside team seven surprising them a little.

"I agree, Kakashi has always been far to head strong for his own good." Kin agreed stepping beside her student.

Team seven looked at the two kunoichi surprised they were talking about their sensei like that. They shook it off though when they noticed Kakashi was trapped inside of a sphere of water with Zabuza's arm sticking into it.

"Knew it, you oh me five hundred Ryō plus a months worth of ramen." Naruko cheered happily at the fact she was right about Zabuza capturing the Jonin.

Again Team Seven was surprised as Kin gave Naruko a pouch full of money. "Y-you guys were betting on your sensei?" Tazuna asked for the first time a little scared by the kunoichi's lack of caring for the safety of a comrade.

"He's not our sensei. Kin's mine and Kin-chan doesn't need one." Naruko said sickened by the idea of the lazy ass being her sensei. "Well Kin-chan do you think he needs help yet?" Naruko asked.

Kin nodded as she crossed her fingers and created four clones. Each clone drew their respective swords readying for battle.

Naruko to the surprise of everyone minus Kin cut her palm drawing a hand full of blood before creating two clones. Both drawing their Yumi while Naruko drew two ninjatos that was under her tail bone from their respective sheaths.

Both Kunoichi jumped into action both Blood Clones staying back and notching arrows. 'Arrow Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.' Both Naruko's mentally chanted as they let go of their arrows. Both arrows multiplied into ten sets creating twenty in all.

Zabuza saw the volley of arrows. Quickly creating a water clone it took the hit completely guarding the original. He again created another water clone to take over holding Kakashi in the prison. "What can to kunoichi who hasn't even made it in the Bingo Book do to an A-ranked nuke nin?" Zabuza taunted.

Kin and Naruko remained silent not allowing the taunt to rile them up. They both began a barrage of deadly strikes that Zabuza easily dodged.

Zabuza could easily sense the clones approaching his back. Swinging his sword he destroyed on of the Blood Clones but in the process left his back unguarded for Kin to slash downward creating a small wound. Zabuza felt the cut and swung his massive sword attempting to strike down the older kunoichi.

Kin ducked under the blade but was unable to avoid the powerful kick that followed.

Naruko could see the kick coming, she commanded the last of her clones to intercept it. The clone moved just in time to reduce the power of the kick allowing Kin a safe escape. 'Kitsune Release: Blood Clone Combustion.' Naruko mentally chanted after forming the required signs stopping on the Kitsune sign.

Just as the foot connected the clone spontaneously combusted. Zabuza's foot easily caught fire as the clone latched on. Fearing for the damage it could cause him Zabuza dropped under the water putting the clone out. When he emerged from the lake Kakashi was waiting for him. "That's it all of you..." Zabuza started.

"Will die." Kakashi finished Zabuza's sentence.

Zabuza glared at the man. Standing up he found that Kakashi was taking the same stance. "What are you..." Zabuza again started.

"Doing copy cat bastard?" Kakashi finished again as he mirrored all of Zabuza's movements.

Zabuza began to start worrying now. "Can you..."

"Read the future? Yes, I see your death." Kakashi stated.

Zabuza growled as he began a chain of signs.

Kakashi started to mirror all of Zabuza's signs.

At the same time both Kakashi and Zabuza called out. "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique."

Two large dragons formed from the water's surface as they clashed over a battle of dominance.

The battle caused a tidal wave of the lake's water. It started to form over Team Seven as Kin and Naruko moved in to save them. Naruko grabbed both Sai and Sasuke and Kin grabbed Sakura and Tazuna before shunshining to a safe location.

After a few moments the two ANBU members and genin started moving towards the last location Kakashi and Zabuza were. When they found them they noticed a young looking Kirigakure head hunter before he took Zabuza's whole body. Kakashi was still standing but after they left he fell on his back.

All of the ninja circled around the man. "I told you that you'll need our help." Kin said matter-of-factly.

Kakashi eye smiled before nodding. "Ya, well I can't move because of chakra exhaustion so I'm going to sleep." He stated before doing exactly that.

Kin sighed. "Okay from here on out I am in charge. Duck Ass, Emo drone. Use a sling to carry this lazy ass." Kin commanded.

Sasuke growled at the girls audacity. "I am an Uchiha, I will not be commanded by you." He said angrily.

"Yah Sasuke-kun, deserves respect." Sakura defended.

Kin looked at the two with boredom. "I only give respect to those that deserve it, you have done nothing to gain my respect." Kin said to Sasuke. " as for you, you can help duck ass carry Kakashi." kin commanded to Sakura. "and if I get anymore lip from either of you I'll personally see to it that you get a well deserved punishment." Kin finished darkly.

Sasuke grumbled something about the council hearing about this while Sakurabacked down knowing she couldn't take on the imposing woman. They received a stretcher from Kin and put Kakashi on it.

"Sai, you will guard Tazuna until we reach his home." Kin said turning to the smiling teen.  
Sai nodded confirming his understanding of his job.

"Naruko you will be the scout. Keep an eye out." Kin said using an unseen gesture to tell Naruko what she really meant.

"Got it." Naruko said putting on her mask before activating her Byakugan. Everyone started moving with Tazuna leading the way.

-Kai-

The small group of ninja continued to do their own things.

"Teme, will you stop staring at me. It makes me feel like vomiting." Naruko said breaking the silence.

Sakura looked up to see that Sasuke was staring intently at the red head with something akin to lust. Her hopes came crashing down as reality seemed to hit her.

Sasuke broke the lustful stare to replace it with a prideful smirk. "You should feel honored that an Uchiha has taken an interest in a commoner such as yourself." Sasuke said with ever present pride.

"**I say we cut that bastard's dick off and burn it**." Kurama said though the mind link.

"Kin-chan I think I'm about to throw up. Did that bastard really just try to hit on me?" Naruko asked sickly as she held her stomach like she was about to vomit.

Kin looked at the point of laughing at her student's misfortune. 'Oh the surprise he would get if he figured out how large Naruko is.' Kin mentally laughed. "It would appear so Naru-chan." She replied.

"Okay I'm just going to drown myself in one of the whirlpools." Naruko said pretending like she was going overboard.

Sasuke growled at the two acting like he wasn't their. "What's so damn funny?" He asked angrily.

Naruko started laughing as Kin joined in on pretending to pull her back. "Haha, you are Teme." Naruko said much to the ire of Sasuke. "Do you think that pathetic excuse will be enough for me to cum myself and drop my pants." Naruko stated humorously. "I don't give a shit about titles and anyone who thinks their better then another person is worthless scum in my eyes." Naruko finished.

Sasuke was seething in anger. "I am an Uchiha and I always get what I deserve." He stated as he grabbed Naruko's arm. The next moment Sasuke's head was under the water with Naruko pressing down. Sasuke tried to escape the slow burning sensation in his lung by thrashing. This caused two things to happen; the first, he was losing air quicker making him panic. The second thing was Sakura trying and failing to get Naruko to release the last Uchiha.

Kin and Kakashi watched as Nauko continued to drown the Uchiha, they could of easily stopped Naruko but decided that Sasuke needed to learn his place. They however promised themselves if it went to far they would intervene.

After about ten seconds Naruko released Sasuke's hair allowing the Uchiha to get out of the water and breath.

After a few large gasps Sasuke leveled a dark glare at the red head. "You will pay for this when the council hears what you did." Sasuke threatened.

Naruko gave her own glare reinforced with Kitsune features. "I don't give a damn about those ass kissing civilians who think they're important. I will warn you now, if you ever touch me again with your filthy hand I will cut it off and burn it until the ash is gone." Naruko threatened with more intensity.

Sasuke continued to glare at the kunoichi. He was about to say something but the boat salesman called out. "We're here." He said trying to ignore the problems between ninja.  
Everyone looked around to see a large bridge under construction.

"Tazuna-san, be careful in their. Things have changed when you were gone." The boatman warned.

Tazuna nodded as they reached the port.

Where's your home Tazuna-san?" Kin asked.

"On the outskirts of the town. My daughter, grandson and I live together on a hill." Tazuna said leading the way to his home.

When Team Seven and the two ANBU made it they saw a small home on top of a hill. It was a two story home and showed years of tear showing they didn't have enough to afford to keep up on maintenance. This was only noticed by the two Jonin and special ANBU.

They entered the home to see it was in better condition then the outside but Kin and Naruko noticed things that seemed to be out of place or may have went missing. "Tazuna-san have you had any problems with thieves lately?" Kin asked.

Tazuna looked down sadly showing it was true. Before he could speak though a female voice called out. "Father is that you?" The voice came from the kitchen.

"Hai, Tsunami. I have brought help from Konohagakure." Tazuna called back.

A woman in her late twenties stepped out of the kitchen to greet her guests. "Hello I'm Tsunami welcome to our home." Tsunami said bowing.

Naruko stepped up. "My, my you are beautiful." She said shocking everyone (except kin who expected such behavior). "That innocent look you have is driving me made, I would love nothing more then to see it contort into pleasure and mad lust." Naruko said before Kin slapped her in the back of the head hard. "Ow, what was that for Kin-chan I was only teasing." Naruko complained.

"Stop teasing our client's daughter." Kin said. "Sorry about that Tsunami-san, Naruko can be a little crude at the worst of times." Kin said to the older woman.

Tsunami whole face was beet red from the compliment plus the added obvious request to fuck her. "I-um, I." She stuttered. Her mind was going on a fritz and surprisingly it wasn't to bad in her opinion.

Tazuna shaking out of his stupor from the girl's blunt speech he put his hand on Tsunami's shoulder shocking his daughter back into reality. "Let's eat I'm hungry after such a long journey." He said leading Tsunami into the kitchen.

Team Seven remained back for a few moments. "Y-your a lesbian?" Sakura asked completely shocked by the revelation.

"Yah, what about it, are you going to tell me how it's wrong and disgusting? Because if you are save it, I don't want to hear it." Naruko said leaving the room.

Sakura looked at the retreating girl wearily when she was gone Sakura turned her attention to Kin who was smiling warmly. "Did you know she was?"

Kin turned to Sakura and her mood soured. "Save it Bubblegum, I have heard all about you. I heard about how you would always give Naruko a hard time and try to beat her. I won't do anything but I would suggest never trying to punch her again or you may lose more then you can afford." Kin said cryptically before heading into the kitchen as well.

Sakura was shocked that Naruko's sensei was also accepting of that. She turned to Kakashi who just shrugged before limping to the kitchen.

Everyone soon followed and sat at the semi-large table. Sakura sat as far away from Naruko as possible. Tsunami appeared with a few plates for everyone, she hesitated for a moment when she passed it to Naruko. No one noticed this except for Naruko and Kin (Kakahi was reading Icha Icha).

"I would like to thank you again for helping protect my father." Tsunami said bowing.  
Naruko was about to say not to worry but was cut off.

"Your all going to die anyways so what's the point." A young male voice came from the dinning room entrance.

Everyone turned to see the young boy. "Inari please don't." Tsunami begged to the young boy.

"Humph, you got a problem kid?" Naruko asked turning back to her meal.

Inari looked at the red head like she was an idiot. "You'll never beat Gatō and his men." Inari said regaining his voice. "It's pointless so you should give up."

"Hah, if I wanted to give up I'd of killed myself off a long time ago. The world doesn't work for those lay down and take a beating. You have to actually fight to accomplish what you want." Naruko said still paying attention to her meal. "This is good by the way Tsu-chan." Naruko complimented.

Tsunami blushed at the nick-name. "Ah, um arigatō." She said embarrassed.  
"Are you even listening? You should give up now and live in your own village without worry like you guys always do. You don't know what it's like to have nothing good and to lose everything."

The sound of metal hitting ceramic called everyone's attention to Naruko. Naruko stood up and leveled a glare at the boy. Inari felt intimidated by the dangerous presence. "I don't know what it's like to lose everything I don't know what it's like to have nothing good?" Naruko asked her voice getting louder with every word. "I've never had anything in my life. No family no decent home not even a goddamn friend. I've been alone most of my abused life. I had to beg for a meal and when no one would give me anything I would have to scrounge in the trash for a meal that I would hope was not poisoned to keep me out. I have been beaten and spit on everyday for just living." Naruko said adding demonic chakra to her voice. "**You have a mother and grandfather that takes care of you. You never went hungry and you have friends that you can rely on**." Naruko finished her rage.

Inari started to cry and left the room in a sprint.

Naruko turned to the small crowd and bowed. "I apologize for my behavior. If you'll excuse me." Naruko said turning towards the door.

"Where are you going Naruko." Kin asked worried for her student.

"Out to train, I'll be back by morning. I-I need to think." Naruko said hesitating for the first time in her life.

"Okay but please be safe." Kin said to the retreating form of Naruko.

Tsunami was on the verge of tears. "Is what she said true?" She asked.

"Hai, in our village Naruko is a pariah for something that was completely out of her control when she was born." Kin said sadly, Kakashi also looked down sadly. "She has been alone for most of her life and just trying to get through the day was like her own personal Hell." Kin finished.

Tsunami let some tears slide for the pain the girl was holding in.

"Tsunami, we have more important information though." Kin said catching Tsunami's and Tazuza's attention. "I know for a fact that Kakashi and Naruko already know this but Zabuza is still alive." She said surprising everyone.

"Wait but that can't be right, even Kakashi confirmed his death." Sakura said confused by the statement.

"You remember the head hunter right?" Kin said gaining the attention of Sakura. The pinkette nodded. "Well like Naruko said usually a Nin's body is burned to keep a villages secrets safe and the job of a head hunter is to capture and destroy the body of nuke nins, the head is kept to confirm the kill. This head hunter however took the whole body and the sword and there is only one reason for that." Kin said.

Everyone looked expectantly at her. "What is it?" Sakura asked fearing the answer.

"Zabuza has an accomplice." Kin said.

* * *

A.N.

AAAnnnddd I'm done.

That ends this chapter of Kitsune Hime. I hope to recieve lots of helpful reviews. Make sure to vote on the pairing you want to see. If not you'll have to deal with the fact you didn't even try to put your word in. Oh yes, please don't send the vote via comment section. I don't want to create biased opinions. Either vote on my site or send a PM.

See ya'll, Shugo out.


	8. The Vixen

Hello once again to Shugo's super awesome, amazing story Kitsune Hime.

You know its been a good week. I got quite a few chapters in and i got to relax for the weekend. I'm totally pumped. Anyways I digress. Onto the important part-

**PrototypeDemonv2** - Ya I agree.  
**Eien Michi** -Thanks  
**Dragon Man 180** - A little milf action never hurt anyone. That's dark, I LOVE IT.  
**ICan'tAlwaysBeWitty** - Have you ever heard Patience is a virtue.  
**Dragoon Galaxy** - As I have stated before please make all votes in the polls. I don't want biased voting.

"Man were the Hell is it?"  
"What are you looking for Shugo-Sama?"  
"My damn update, I can't find it anywhere in my files."  
"Hah serves you right shit eater."  
"Don't make me put you in a two girl's one cup reference with the pinkette Banshee."  
"You wouldn't dare."  
"I finally caught up to you prick."  
"Oh hey Anko where have you been?"  
"Shut up you bastard."  
"Yosh, I'm so excited to be here."  
"Hey when were you invited?"  
"Lee, OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BURNING BRIGHTLY TODAY."  
"GAI"  
"LEE"  
"GAI"  
"LEE"  
*Gai and Lee use hugging in front of a sunset on the beach genjutsu*  
"NOOOOOO."  
"Please for the love of Kami start the story."

.

"Don't ever take a fence down until you know why it was put up." Robert Frost

* * *

Kitsune Hime  
Chapter 8 - The Vixen

"Mmm, Mistress more please." The sleeping form of Hinata Hyūga said. Slowly Hinata roused herself to find that she had been dreaming about her mistress for the tenth time in two weeks. Letting out a defeated sigh Hinata forced herself out of bed. She had been feeling so lonely without Naruko being there by her side. She missed how Naruko would hold her and make her feel safe. She also missed when Naruko made love to her and when she fucked her. Hinata even missed when Naruko called her names like vixen and slut. 'Ah Hell it turns me on.' Hinata thought putting her leather choker on.

Hinata subconsciously rubbed her emblem. 'I wish Ojousama was her.' Hinata thought as heat started to form in her stomach. Hinata had been feeling more than lonely, every night she would go to bed horny and wake up with a large mess on her sheets after dreaming of what Naruko would do to her if she was there. For the first week Hinata could relieve her frustrations with her hand but now she needed to use toys to get a satisfaction. She knew that she would need a real cock soon though if she wanted real satisfaction and the only one she would except it is from Naruko.

Sighing again forced two fingers in her wet snatch to begin the day's ritual. She kept pumping her digits inside of herself until she needed to add another. When she finally came Hinata felt slightly relieved but knew it wouldn't last all day. She was going to need relief later. Walking into the bathroom Hinata turned the water onto cold to try and rid herself of the damned heat rising in her stomach.

"Hime you don't look so well, are you missing me that much?" A voice asked as Hinata felt her breast being touched.

"Ojousama, your back!" Hinata said happily.

"Hush vixen, just relax and I'll take care of you." Naruko said touching Hinata's water slick core. She traced teasing fingers on the girl causing Hinata to whimper. Naruko conceded and forced three finger inside of Hinata at once. She began to pump them in and out and occasionally spread them causing Hinata to gasp.

"Uhn, Mistress I'm so close please don't stop." Hinata called out but didn't receive an answer. Opening her eyes Hinata noticed Naruko was not there. When she looked down she saw that her own hand was the object of her pleasure. She whined a bit as she continued to slide her fingers in herself. "Mistress please hurry, I can't wait anymore." Hinata whispered as she released onto the shower floor. The juices mixing in with the shower water.

-With Team Ten-

"Kurenai-sensei do you know where Hinata is, she still hasn't made it yet." Kiba Inuzuka asked Kurenai who was messing around with her genjutsu in the hopes to find a new Jutsu.

Kurenai broke her attention from her genjutsu to look at Kiba. "No Kiba, I don't know where Hinata is." She said evenly. "I wouldn't bother her either about it, for the past few days she seemed frustrated." Kurenai said turning back to her work.

"Kurenai-sensei if one of our teammates is bothered by something shouldn't we try to help her?" Shino asked in monotone. "I could use my kikaichū to examine her for any physical issues." Shino finished holding up one of his medic kikaichū.

"I don't think that will be necessary Shino. Anyways Hinata is on her way here." Kurenai said stopping her work again.

Right after she said this Hinata ran out of the woods. She stopped huffing a few times. Team Ten noticed this for the past few weeks that Hinata has been a little off. "Are you alright Hinata-chan?" Kiba asked putting a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

Out of pure instinct Hinata grabbed the offending hand and flipped Kiba pinning him to the ground.

"Ow, what the Hell Hinata?" Kiba said as he felt his arm being pulled back.

"Oh, sorry Kiba. I just reacted." Hinata said.

"Are you okay Hinata, you have been off lately." Shino asked worrying for his comrade.

"Hinata just nodded. I'm fine it's just a couple of seals Naruko-chan put on me. It messes with me a little." Hinata said cheerfully still holding Kiba in an arm lock.

"That's nice and all but can you please let go of me?" Kiba asked still lying face down on the ground.

"Hehe, sorry Kiba-san I didn't mean it." Hinata said again releasing the hold she had.

"What seals do you have on you?" Kurenai asked curiously. She couldn't believe that Naruko was the one who gave her it.

"One is a gravity seal that creates heavier pressure around my body." Hinata said. "The other two are secret though." Hinata finished. 'I can't tell them that I have a pregnancy proof seal on me.' Hinata thought to herself.

Kurenai and Shino nodded understanding that a ninja has to have their secrets. Kiba however had different ideas. "Why can't you tell us?" He asked. Shino and Kurenai sweat dropped at his ignorance to the number one ninja rule.

"A kunoichi has to have her secrets." Hinata said much to the ire of Kiba. "Anyways were is Akamaru? I haven't seen him in a while." Hinata asked.

Kiba shrugged. "Dunno, he has been missing every morning since graduation and he would come back smelling like a kitsune." Kiba said. "Come to think of it mom said something about Kuromaru teaching him something about birds and bees. When he came back Akamaru was completely different. He wouldn't even play ninja with the pups. He always loved that." Kiba said not really understanding.

Hinata and Kurenai were holding back their laughter. Shino was blushing under his coat remembering the time when he was taught about the circle of life (in bug form of course).

"What, do I have something on my face?" Kiba asked rubbing his cheeks. He still didn't understand why they were laughing at him.

"Aka-kun is becoming a hound." Hinata giggled before she burst out laughing. She was rolling on the floor as tears poured down her cheeks. "O-oh my. Ow my ribs are hurting." Kurenai said following Hinata into full out laughter.

Kiba was still completely unaware of what was so funny while Shino just tried to occupy himself with his kikaichū.

-3 hour time skip-

Hinata was walking down the street after her training session with her team. After the whole laughing incident passed over Hinata introduced her team to her newest personal summons.

Said summons was walking alongside Hinata in the shadows. "Hinata-Sama where are we going. This is not your normal route." The hound shaped creature said with a deep voice.

"I know Sado-san, I'm going to head through Naruko's old district before she moved in with me." Hinata said. She remembered back two weeks ago when Naruko offered her a summoning contract with the Hell Hounds before she left for her mission.

-Ninja Art: Flash Back no Jutsu-

"Na-Na-Naruko-chan I'm cuming." Hinata called out as she released onto Naruko's pelvis.

"Hinata-chan, I love you so much." Naruko called out as she filled Hinata with her seed. Landing next to Hinata on the bed Naruko dragged her body over and hugged the girl. "Hina-Hime, being with you has made me so happy." Naruko said.

"I love you to Naruko-chan." Hinata said returning the hug. She buried herself on Naruko's small breasts and laid there contently. "Do you have to go?" She finally asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah, Hime. I don't want to leave you but I have to. Onii-baka needs some help." Naruko responded. She perked up though when an idea came to her. "Hime you don't have a summoning contract right?" Naruko stated more then asked.

Hinata nodded. "Hai,"

"Why don't you have a contract with the Hell Hounds? I know they'll like you." Naruko said grabbing a scroll from the bed side cabinet. She bit her thumb and ran it across a security seal and then a storage seal marked Hound Scroll in kanji. There was no smoke as a large scroll appeared in Naruko's arms.

Hinata was watching Naruko intently as the girl opened the scroll across the ground.  
"Come here Hime, write your name in blood her and press your palm here." Naruko said gesturing to a few empty spaces.

Hinata drew a kunai out of her security stash and cut her thumb enough to let a drop of blood appear. Hinata signed her name before soaking her whole hand in blood and pressing it against the empty spot.

When Hinata was down Naruko showed Hinata the proper hand seals to summon the Hounds. Naruko demonstrated by calling Jinta who was in a foul mood for being called into an area with no combat.

"**I told you time and time again that I'm a fucking warrior not a**..." Before Jinta could finish he was sent back.

"Now you try, don't worry about using too much chakra to call for the boss summons. He enjoys the company of his summoners so he uses his own chakra to appear." Naruko said to Hinata.

Nodding Hinata formed the hand seals and mentally called out. 'Summoning Jutsu.' She slammed her hand on the ground.

Smoke first appeared from her hand and standing before the two kunoichi (still naked) was an orange colored Hell Hound. "**Naruko why must you be naked every time you summon me**?" The Hell Hound asked with a twitching eyebrow.

"Ichigo-kun why are you here. Where's old man Yamamoto?" Naruko asked confused that Hinata summoned the wrong one.

"He's been ill for the past few days and is receiving medical attention from Orihime-chan." The Hell Hound known as Ichigo replied. "For now I'm taking his place until he's better, so what do ya want?" He replied still annoyed that the girl is still naked.

"Hime here signed a contract with the Hell Hounds. Can you just give her the test, I'm about to leave on a mission that will take me a while. I didn't want to leave Hime unprotected." Naruko replied.

Ichigo nodded and turned to the other girl who was also naked by the way. His eye brow twitched harder making Hinata giggle at the expense of the pissed of Hell Hound. "This test is going to hurt but if you're true in heart you'll be accepted. Do you accept?" Ichigo asked giving the girl one more chance.

Hinata hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Hai, I'm ready." She said.  
Ichigo nodded before resuming his human form and thrusting his sword into Hinata's chest.

Hinata was momentarily shocked by this and the fact there was no blood. The pain though was outweighing those thoughts.

Ichigo kept his sword in Hinata's heart gauging her pureness. The whole process took about ten seconds but to Hinata it felt like eternity. Naruko was right beside her, squeezing her hand.

When Ichigo removed his sword from Hinata's chest the girl slumped forward only to be caught by Naruko. "I'm going back Naruko, call me if there's something to kill."

"Arigatō Ichigo, tell Orihime-chan I said hey will ya." Naruko said before Ichigo disappeared.

"Naruko-Sama?" Hinata asked rousing from her fatigue.

"Hey Hime how do you feel?" Naruko asked with a warm smile on her face. Naruko began to stroke Hinata's hair.

"Okay, I guess. Are you going to stay longer before you leave?" She asked already knowing her answer.

Naruko shook her head. "Sorry Hime I have to go. I'll see you as soon as I get back though so don't worry."

"Okay." Hinata said a little saddened.

Naruko giggled before kissing the girl. "Your so cute, Hime." Naruko said picking Hinata up and spinning her. She kissed Hinata once more before getting dressed and leaving.

-Kai-

"Hinata-Sama, there is someone tailing you." Sado said rousing Hinata out of her thoughts.

Hinata tried her best not to flinch. Activating her Byakugan she recognized the chakra signature. "It's okay Sado-san." Hinata said deactivating her Byakugan. "Let's just keep going." She finished continuing down the red light district.

Ino felt out of place tailing the young Heiress through the Red Light District. This was the most dangerous district in the whole village. Thieves and rapists lived in this area and here was the heiress of the Hyūga clan walking around as if she owned the place. Ino had heard rumors about Naruko living in this part of the village but she blew it off thinking there was no possible way someone as nice a Naruko living in an area like this. She continued her tailing until the Heiress reached a rundown looking hotel.

Hinata walked into the hotel to find the room that Naruko used as a home. She knew all about the traps that were set. None were meant to kill or harm, just capture. She expertly maneuvered around specific areas.

Ino was having a much harder time she hesitated for a moment before entering the run down hotel. The first thing she noticed was the graffiti and slander written all over the walls. Things like "Die Oni Bitch" and "No one Wants You Oni Brat" Was written on the walls. Ino could also see signs of attempted arson. 'Why would people write these horrible things?' Ino questioned to herself.

Ino saw how Hinata maneuvered around areas and assumed there must be traps set up. The weird thing to Ino was that the Heiress seemed to have a shadow following her. Shaking it off Ino crouched low and saw at least a dozen expertly placed traps. After about 30 minutes of locating and maneuvering around traps Ino found a room that looked slightly ajar.

Ino peeked inside to see a sight that surprised her. Their sitting in the middle of the room was Hinata naked on top of Naruko. She was grinding her hips into Naruko large appendage. "N-Naruko-Sama, does it feel good, am I pleasing you?" Hinata asked desperately as she continued her grinding.

Naruko used on of her tails to lash Hinata on the rear-end. "Silence vixen, you only speak when your Mistress tells you, understand?" The sitting form of Naruko spoke.

"H-Hai, Mistress." Hinata said lustfully.

Behind the door Ino was wide eyed at the events taking place. She was surprised by the fact that Hinata was acting like a slave in the presence of Naruko. 'What's going on Naruko is kind to Hinata when she around someone.' Ino pondered but came to a conclusion. 'Is it a ruse to fool us, I-I have to tell someone.' Ino thought completely forgetting why she was tailing the Heiress in the first place.

Though Ino thought this she couldn't tear her eyes away from the two. She was getting hot as a fire started below her stomach. Ino found herself lightly stroking her breasts but instead of stopping she continued until she was reaching under her shirt for better access. Ino's breathing was becoming rapid as she continued to watch the two in the other room.

"Stop vixen." Naruko commanded which Hinata obeyed. Naruko began to move her pelvis up and down rubbing her large cock on Hinata's cunt. "Who am I?" She demanded.

"M-my Mistress." Hinata said, pleasured by the thick member.

"Who are you?" Naruko continued to ask.

"Naruko-Sama's vixen, her bitch, her slut, her whore. I'm Naruko-Sama's slave." Hinata called out her voice ringing through the room into the halls.

Ino was getting hotter and hotter after every question and she got wetter as the Heiress answered all of them without hesitation. She began to stroke her aching core when Hinata began calling herself names.

"Good now what does my little slutty vixen want from her Mistress?" Naruko asked continuing her rubbing.

"Mistress' large cock in my slutty pussy." Hinata begged lustfully.

Naruko smirked as she flipped Hinata's nude form until it was facing the door and forced her cock into Hinata's awaiting snatch.

Hinata cried out in pleasure as she felt the hot member enter her. She began to bounce up and down feeling the tip just barely touching her womb before it pierced.

Ino was on her knees feverishly finger fucking herself as she watched what was happening in the room. 'Kami, I can't stop myself.' Ino thought unaware of the shadows behind her.

Before she could even register what was happening Ino was on the ground with her arms bound behind her back and her legs tied by what looked like tails. Before she could scream for help a third tail wrapped itself around her mouth and eyes. Ino began to feel herself being dragged. She cried as she couldn't understand what was happening.

When her blind fold was removed Ino saw that she was right below Hinata and Naruko. Hinata gave one more howl of satisfaction before cum flowed out of her. She removed herself from Naruko and kneeled before her.

"How did you like the show Ino-chan?" Naruko asked seeing the look of arousal and fear in Ino's eyes.

Ino's eyes widened when she heard Naruko talk to her. She couldn't speak however though because the tail was wrapped around her mouth.

"Why did you follow my vixen through these dangerous parts and don't lie, I can tell if you are." Naruko said removing her tail from Ino's mouth.

Ino couldn't speak as her eyes traveled down the petite girl's form down to the twitching member. Her eyes further widened at the massive size. Drool started to form a little out of the side of her mouth just thinking what it would do to someone like her.

Naruko smirked. "Do you like what you see, Ino-chan?" Naruko asked grasping her own erection and pumping it a few times. "It's very impressive isn't it?" Naruko asked.

Ino continued to stare at the member getting turned on as she heard the lewd sound of skin being rubbed.

"You have not answered my question. Why did you follow my vixen? and remember if you lie I will know." Naruko said breaking Ino from her trance.

Ino thought quickly on the spot. "I-I noticed Hinata-san walking into the Red Light District and wondered why she was here." Ino said trying to sound convincing.

Naruko growled knowing she had been lied to. Using the tail that bound Ino's mouth Naruko used it to expose Ino's ass and lash it. Removing her hand from her cock Naruko stood and moved in front of Ino. Kneeling down Naruko pulled Ino's hair back. "Don't lie to me again I can smell it radiating off of you. If you lie again you will not have to worry about making it back home. I will make you my personal toy and no one will know. I have watched you for years, if I wanted I could impersonate you down to the last strand of hair." Naruko threatened not actually meaning half of what she said.

Ino cried a little from the pain of her hair being pulled back hard. "Hai, a-after I walked in on you two in the hospital I couldn't get it out of my mind. I grew desperate and wanted help so I followed Hinata here. I wanted to know if..." Ino stopped trying to get the words out.

"If I could fuck you too. Is that what you want? You've seen how big I was and became a desperate slut for my cock, is that what you mean?" Naruko asked.

Ino tried to deny it in her mind but she nodded outwardly.

Naruko smirked as she let go of Ino's hair and stood up. She sat back down on the chair and started to stroke herself again. "What can you offer me in return?" Naruko asked.

Ino watched as Naruko continued to stroke herself. "Anything." She said.

"Will you let me mark you?" Naruko asked.

"Hai." Ino answered.

"Will you be my slave?" Naruko continued to ask.

"Hai." Ino answered without hesitation.

"Will you bare my children when commanded?" Naruko asked.

"Hai, mistress." Ino answered

"Very good slut. Vixen." Naruko said gaining the attention of Hinata.

"Hai Mistress." She said obediently.

"Prepare the new slut, make sure she's good and tight." Naruko commanded.

Hinata nodded as she moved over to the stationary Ino.

Ino could feel the tail on her legs loosen but then the second tail tied itself around her ankle. The third tail was attached to her other ankle spreading her legs wide.

Using all of her tails Naruko lifted Ino three feet in the air. Hinata kneeled down and started to eat the young girl out causing the blonde to scream in pleasure.

Naruko enjoyed the screams preferring it over when the girl is screaming about the Emo King.

Ino couldn't hold in her orgasm for very long being inexperienced. Her juices exploded from her.

Hinata drank up all the juices that fell from the blonde. She kept a mouthful though to offer to her Mistress. Hinata stood back up and walked over to Naruko. She sat down above the hard cock. Hinata kissed Naruko and offered her mistress the bitter juices.

Naruko took the mouthful of cum and drank it down enjoying the taste. "Very good vixen, you deserve a reward. You get anything you want." Naruko said after breaking the kiss.

"Arigatō Mistress." Hinata said before repositioning herself above the erect member. She pierced herself on the thick shaft drawing a lustful moan from the girl.

Naruko thrusted upwards spearing Hinata in the womb and retreated until there was only an inch inside of Hinata. Naruko repeated the process with each thrust becoming stronger.

"Vixen what do you want your mistress to do?" Naruko asked.

"Cum inside me Mistress. I want to feel your seed inside of me." Hinata begged.

"As your wish it shall be received." Naruko stated before pumping herself a few more times until finally coming straight inside of Hinata."

"Naruko-Sama, it feels so good. I can feel your essence inside of me." Hinata called out before succumbing to her own orgasm. Semen and juice mixed and leaked from the girl.

When Naruko removed herself from Hinata semen fell out and trickled onto her ass. "Slut come her and clean Hinata." Naruko commanded.

Ino immediately obeyed stepping up to Hinata and cleaning the semen from the white eyed girl.

"Save an offering for Mistress." Hinata warned Ino.

Ino couldn't hear Hinata's warning and drank down all the semen leaving none for Naruko. "Slut come here." Naruko commanded.

Ino stood up and walked over to Naruko with her head bowed. "Did you save an offering for your Mistress?" Naruko questioned.

Ino looked confused at Naruko.

"Did you drink everything?" Naruko asked walking up to Ino.

Ino shrank under the presence of Naruko and nodded.

"Slut did you not hear the warning Hina gave you?" Naruko asked with intimidating features added to her expression.

Ino shook her head. "No Mistress." She said.

"I guess you want a punishment then?" Naruko said. "Get on your hands and knees slut."  
Ino fearing a worse punishment got in position.

Naruko grasped her cock and positioned it in the entrance of Ino's ass. With one push Naruko bottomed out inside of Ino's bowels. Not giving her time to adjust to the size Naruko pulled out and thrusted again.

Feeling pain beyond her imagination Ino began to cry a little. "M-Mistress, please stop it hurts." She cried out.

Naruko leaned forward and whispered in Ino's ear. "Isn't this what you wanted slut. For me to fuck you in the ass. Now cry for your Mistress." Naruko said.

Ino cried out in pain as her ass was relentlessly pounded but soon it turned to pleasure as her muscles began to relax. "M-Mistress, p-please faster it feels so good." Ino cried out as she could feel a second orgasm coming on.

Naruko pounded harder with every thrust until she could feel her own impending orgasm.

"Slut did you learn your lesson?" Naruko asked in the middle of her thrusts.

"H-hai Mistress." Ino called out. She felt her muscles tighten as her second orgasm overtook her.

Naruko could feel Ino's ass muscles tightening down on her milking out her orgasm as well. She released a torrent of semen painting Ino's bowels white. She removed her cock from Ino's ass as semen began to drip out.

Ino for the moment was passed out.

Naruko took that moment to create a Pregnancy Proof seal before it was absorbed into her womb taking the risk of pregnancy out.

Ino began to stir as Naruko lowered down to her neck. Naruko bit down onto Ino's neck drawing out a low moan from the girl.

Ino could feel the condensed chakra form in her neck before it slowly started to spread though her entire body. She blacked out unable to keep up with the fatigue.

When Naruko was done she picked up the nude form of Ino and placed her on the bed. Placing a loving kiss on the girl's lips she pulled the blanket up covering the girl. Naruko turned around to see Hinata getting dressed. "Can you make sure she is safe Hime?" Naruko asked.

Hinata nodded. "Hai, Naruko-chan." Hinata said pulling out a scroll to prepare for the night's stay in the run down hotel.

"Can you tell her what's going on?" Naruko asked.

"Hai," Hinata said.

"Hinata," Naruko said sounding a little unsure.

Hinata looked up worried at Naruko for sounding unsure. "Hai Naruko-chan, what is it?" She couldn't help but think the worst possible thing. 'If she doesn't want me anymore what will I do?' Hinata thought worried.

"You know I love you right?" Naruko said unsure of herself. This whole thing with her dominating Hinata was driving her mad but she couldn't help herself.

Hinata began to cry tears of joy. "I love you too Naruko-chan." Hinata said happily.

Naruko hugged Hinata and kissed her lightly. "I don't know when I'll be back Hinata but please wait for me." Naruko said after breaking the kiss.

Hinata nodded. "Of course Mistress." Hinata said happily.

Naruko smiled happily for the first time in a since she left for wave. "Arigatō Hime." Naruko said before timing out.

Hinata was left alone holding only air were her lover's clone was previously standing.

"Arigatō Mistress for everything." Hinata whispered.

-Tazuna residence-

Naruko woke up receiving the memories of her clone. She gave a small smile before lying down next to a shadowed form. 'Arigatō for still loving me Hime." Naruko thought.

* * *

A.N.

And I'm done.

I have one more announcement the votes for the first poll pairings are going to be taken down in the by the end of tonight. I hope everyone has had a chance to vote because it's ending today.

Everyone have a good one and see ya later.

Shugo out.


	9. Team Training and Kaasan's Love

Hello my faithful readers, Shugo's back and ready to update. Can't tell ya how happy I'm back.

Okay some of you may have noticed. I changed the name of the story from Kitsune Hime to Kitsune Mistress. It works for the story so yeah I did it.

Okay I know I didn't give this warning but there is going to be a slightly off version of incest. I know what your thinking. "That's wrong or it's disgusting. Well if you don't like it I have it shown were it starts and ends. I'll put the warning up soon but I didn't think I was going to do something like this so yeah.

Anywho on to the important part-  
**PrototypeDemonv2** - Thx and indeed.  
**XKhaosXKyuubiX** - Thx and I'll try to keep it going for a lot longer.  
**deathgeonous** - Thx for reviewing.

"Damn it my ass hurts. Did you have to really put me through that?"  
*Shrugs* "You should have listened to Hinata-chan's warning Ino."  
"Well you made me not hear her."  
"Can't help it now."  
"You ass."  
"You rang."  
"Get the fuck out of here Hichigo, your not even in this story."  
"Ah come on I can make a kick ass Hell Hound. Come on please."  
"No."  
"Ah your no fun."  
"Don't care on with the story."

.

"There is only one difference between a madman and me. The madman thinks he is sane. I know I'm mad." Salvador Dali.

* * *

Kitsune Mistress - Chapter 9  
Team Training and Kaasan's Love

Yawning Naruko entered the Tzuna residence to find Kakashi trying to escape from Kin. "What's going on?"

Kin had just finish nocking Kakashi out with a choke hold. Looking up she saw Naruko standing in front of the entrance. "Baka here won't listen and stay in his room." Kin said releasing Kakashi in a crumpled heap. She stood up and hung Kakashi over her shoulder. "Can you take care of Team Seven's training? They need to learn the tree walking technique." Kin said

"Yah okay Kin-chan I'll do it." Naruko said stretching out. "Mmnah-Man that was a good sleep. Where's Tsu-chan and Tazuna by the way?" Naruko asked.

"In town getting some supplies." Kin said heading to Kakashi's bedroom.

Naruko nodded before Kin closed the door. She walked up the stair case and into the hallway. Stepping into a bedroom she saw that Sai and Sasuke were sleeping in their beds. "Wake up you lazy asshole, it's almost six." Naruko said flipping the duck ass king's mattress.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Sasuke yelled out falling of the bed surprising Sai awake.

"What's going on?" He asked looking around the room for the first time not smiling, when he saw that it was Naruko he put on his smile. "Good morning Naruko-Sempai." He said.

Moments later Sakura ran into the room frantically screaming. "I heard Sasuke's voice. Is he okay." Sakura asked. She stopped for a moment when she noticed Naruko standing on top of a half naked Sasuke. "G-g-get off of Sasuke-kun." Sakura said blushing madly.

"Get dressed and outside in five minutes, I was put in charge of your training today." Naruko said. "Anyone who isn't outside will be forced to wear 50 pound weights during training today." She finished. Naruko stepped off of the grumbling Sasuke and out of the room.

"She's not serious right?" Sakura asked.

"It seems she is not kidding." Sai said immediately getting dressed. "I'd suggest you should get dressed before the time limits up." Sai said walking out of the room with his ever present smile.

-5 min later-

Team Seven walked out of the house. Sai was smiling like usual his demeanor creeping everyone out. Sasuke was grumbling about how early it was. Sakura was complaining about how her hair was a mess. Inner Sakura was again bitching about how Sasuke wouldn't notice her.

"Good everyone made it in time. Now starts some light exercises. We'll take a jog around the village ten times. After that well do 100 push ups, 200 sit up, 250 punches and kicks on the strike post." Naruko said.

Everyone stared wide eyed at the young girl's opinion of a light workout. Yes even Sai couldn't hold his surprise but his smile oddly enough was still present. It made him look sadistic.

"What are you looking at, doesn't nii-baka train you guys?" Naruko asked.

All three Genin shook their heads.

Naruko was holding the bridge of her nose and sighed. "That lazy asshole is going to get you killed." Naruko murmured. "Alright follow me." Naruko said.

Team Seven followed the girl into the woods until they found. "Okay since you have absolutely no training what so ever I want all of you to spar with me. I will gauge your strengths and weaknesses." Naruko stated. "You all can come at me at once and use anything to fight me." The petite red head finished.

"B-but we already passed the final examination." Sakura said confused that Naruko wanted them to fight her. "Kakashi-sensei already tested us and we passed." She stated.

Naruko slipped into her Kitsune's Rage stance by binding forward and extending both arms out and behind her. "This isn't the academy's test, if you don't come at me seriously

I will not hesitate to hurt you, bad." Naruko warned.

Sakura backed up fearing the intimidating girl.

Sasuke stepped forward excited by the prospect of a spar with the girl. "Alright, how about a deal. If I win then you'll be mine to revive my clan." Sasuke said slipping into his stance.

"If my sensei wants to have a spar then who am I to refuse." Sai said also excited by the fight (must be a guy thing).

Sakura looked in shoke at Sasuke's proposal. She didn't even know what to think. Here was her hearts desire basically asking another girl for her hand. 'She's a lesbian though.' She thought depressed.

"You know what teme, if it makes you fight at full force I'll accept. Not that it's going to matter anyways." Naruko said feeling the presence behind her. She blocked the kick from Sasuke. "Now now teme since you can't hold on for a moment I'll step this up." She said grabbing Sasuke's leg and tossing him.

Sai took this as his chance charging after the girl's unprotected back. He created a few tigers from his ink and pad. The tigers grabbed both of Naruko's arms and pinned the girl. Sai stroke Naruko's back causing the girl to cough up blood and fall to the ground dead.

"S-Sai, you killed her!" Sakura said momentarily forgetting that Sasuke proposed to Naruko.

Sai's eye opened wide surprised that he took the girl out so easily.

"Well it's a good thing to know you guys are taking this seriously." A voice called out from an uncertain location.

Team Seven looked around for the voice. They couldn't find the person speaking after a few moments. "Up here." The voice called out again. Everyone obeyed the voice and looked up to see Naruko hanging upside down from a tree limb. Everyone's mouth gaped at the sight of the girl holding onto the underside of the tree with nothing more then her feet.

"How are you standing on the underside of a branch?" Sakura asked.

"It's the basic of basic chakra control. Unlike the spinning leaf technique that gauges how much chakra you have this helps you control and maintain a constant flow of chakra." Naruko explained doing nothing more then confusing the three (well except for Sai but you know that, they don't). Naruko sighed. "Okay this is a basic training technique because it is the easiest way to control and maintain your chakra while also increasing your reserves. What you must do is focus your chakra to your feet and maintain it to stick to the tree." Naruko explained taking three kunai from her pouch and throwing them in front of Team Seven. "Use these kunai to mark your progress, now begin." She commanded.

"Hold on why did you have us fight you?" Sakura asked.

Naruko shrugged. "Because I felt like it and I wanted to see at least a glimps of your team coordination. And let me tell you, it's non-existent." She stated flatly.

The three Genin glared at the petite girl, well minus sigh who was smaling yet again.  
"Teme, you are to rash and headstrong, you won't live to see another day if you continue like that." Naruko said.

Sasuke growled out and glared at the girl for being insulted.

"Don't speake to Sasuke-kun like that, he was the best in our class." Sakura defended.

"Emo drone you at least have a sliver of what it means to be a ninja but there's no team effort." Naruko continued ignoring Sakura's out burst.

Sai continued to smile seemingly unaffected by the statement.

"Pinky your just going to be killed off." Naruko stated flatly. "You have no defense because you rely to much on your team mates. What would happen if your precious Uchiha wasn't able to save you. Do you even realize the severity of being a kunoichi, why it's even more so dangerous for you?" Naruko asked.

Sakura looked confused at Naruko and shook her head.

Naruko sighed for what seemed like the millionth time. "Okay let me ask you, what happens to a shinobi who have been captured by other shinobi?" Naruko asked.  
Sakura didn't have an answer to this. "I-I don't know."

"They torture him for all the information he has. They slowly break his will by breaking his spirit through tortures even worse then your worst nightmare can conjure." Naruko said evenly. "Now what happens to a kunoichi that has the misfortune of being captured?" Naruko asked to which Sakura couldn't conjure up an answer.

"I don't know." She said fearing the answer.

Naruko looked disgusted for reasons unknown to Team Seven. "Once their done torturing her a kunoichi can serve other purposes such as pleasure and not for you for who ever captures you. They'll rape her until they have no more use for her and if she's lucky they'll kill her. Other kunoichi has not received such kindness and was sold into slavery for another's pleasure." Naruko said feeling rage in her stomach.

Sakura looked at the girl in shock. "N-no that wouldn't happen S-Sasuke-kun would..."

"Would what? Save you? Are you telling me that if you somehow were captured by enemy shinobi and teme wouldn't know it, he'd instinctively know we're to find you and save you?" Naruko asked dissapearing in her white flames. Naruko reappeared in front of Sakura grabbing her throat and forcing her to the ground. Lowering herself to the girl's ear Naruko whispered. "If you were my enemy and I was a male I would kill both your team mates and use your body never allowing you to have freedom for the rest of your miserable life."

Sakura began to cry as she felt the grip around her throat tighten. "L-let go your hurting me." She whined.

"Give up." Naruko said to the girl as she stood up.

"W-what?" Sakura asked not under standing what the girl meant.

"I said give up. You'll never be reliable if you don't start know. This isn't some kids game were you save the princess this is real life, bubblegum." Naruko spit out. Save yourself the misery and quite before your actions lead to yours and your teammates deaths. You are nothing more then a weight dragging them down and hindering them." Naruko stated walking to the edge of the woods. "If you want to be stronger though, forget everything you think you know about surviving and learn from those that are around you." Naruko stated before leaving the open field.

Sasuke was staring at the spot Naruko was last standing. His lust only growing for the girl. He grabbed the kunai in front of him and began to train attempting to catch up to the girl.

Sai was obviously still smiling as he also went to work on the training exercise.

Sakura was still sitting on the ground crying that she was talked to like that. She had never received that type of treatment. She always knew an easy life that her mother kept her protected being on the counsel. She didn't however start training feeling to sorry for her hurting self.

-Time skip-clearing 20 miles from training area-

Naruko shunshined into an open field. She landed on the ground seemingly like she was trying to escape something. "Damn it, fuck." The girl cried out. 'Why, why did I have to say that? I'm an idiotic bitch." She mentally wailed. Tears poured down her cheeks.

Not being able to stand the girls pain Kurama appeared in front of her daughter and mate. "Shh, child it's alright." Kurama said in a surprisingly soothing voice. She lovingly wrapped her arms around the distraught girl. "Everything's alright Naru-chan, you are not a bitch." Kurama said trying to soothe the girl.

"Yes I am Ku-chan, I'm a bitch to Hinata. I force her to do things that she normally wouldn't do. I harm her every time I feel threatened by her disobedience. She deserves better then me." Naruko wailed as tears continued to poor down her cheeks.

Kurama was still trying to soothe the girl. "No your not, Hinata begged you to be your slave and she happy to receive the attention you give her. She loves you more then anything in the world." Kurama said in a soothing voice.

"No, I force her onto me, she doesn't love me. I force her to do everything, she would be happier if I were dead." Naruko continued.

Kurama couldn't hold her anger at that one. She brought her hand down and slapped the girl across the cheek.

Naruko was momentarily shocked by the sudden action and she couldn't register the hug that Kurama gave her until she was completely bound.

Kurama used all of her tails to lovingly hold her young lover close to her. She couldn't stand to hear Naruko speak like she was nothing more then dirt but she also couldn't stand harming her. "Please, please your so much stronger then this. I've known you all your life and never once had you lost confidence or the pureness I come to love about you." Kurama pleaded feeling her heart ache.

Naruko wrapped her arms around the busty form of her lover. Her ears and tails extended before wrapping them around her demonic mate. "W-why?" Naruko sobbed into Kurama's chest.

"Because she loves you more then life itself." Kurama responded before tilting the girl's head upward. "And I love you more then anything as well." She said before placing a kiss on the younger girl's lips.

**(Start)**

Naruko returned the kiss feeling her whole world spin around her. She could feel the heat from her mate's body as both lovers felt a primal urge.

Kurama was the first to act on the urge. She began to strip her young lover. When the shirt was gone Kurama licked and sucked on Naruko's neck before continuing down to Naruko's perky breasts. Taking the pink nub in her mouth Kurama began to tease her mate drawing lustful moans from the girl.

"Ku-chan, I love you." Naruko said feeling the pull of her small breasts.

"Hush musume-chan (she's saying daughter in a lustful way) and let kaasan make you feel better." Kurama stated before going back to what she was doing.

Naruko complied and let Kurama do what she wanted soon he could feel her body being lifted before her pants and underwear were taken off. She was then placed softly on the ground before Kurama lowered herself down to the throbbing member.

When Kurama finally made it down to her prize she saw the large cock and smirked.

"Naru-chan you're so big. It looks like its very painful." The busty demon said grasping onto Naruko's cock and pumping it a few times.

Naruko moaned as she felt the rough tug on her member.

Kurama stopped her pumping for a moment drawing a complaining moan from the red head half demon. Kurama then grabbed both her breast smothering the young girl's cock. The demon then bounced her breasts on Naruko's hips drawing another lustful moan from the girl.

Naruko started to rock her hips back and forth out of reaction from the stimulation. She was slowly losing her mind to lust and could feel her cum stirring. "Ku-chan faster, I'm nearly there." Naruko said almost commandingly.

Kurama smirked at hearing the dominestress coming out of her lover. "Come on Naru-chan~ cum onto kaasan's breast. Make her feel like a dirty whore." Kurama said sensually.

After hearing that Naruko couldn't hold her load anymore. Naruko exploded in Kurama's face covering almost every part. The excess fell onto her double d breasts and down into the cleavage.

Kurama opened her mouth to take in a shot of the burning hot semen and drank down a mouthful. "Musume-chan~, can you clean your filthy slut kaasan's face?" Kurama asked again sensually.

Naruko obeyed and bent down to clean off the seed. She drank all of it when she cleaned off Kurama's face but when she cleaned the breasts she shared it with Kurama with a hot French kiss.

After the tongue war ended Kurama stood up and moved to over to a tree. She bent forward and placed both hands on the base. "Naru-chan~, please use your kaasan's body like the filth it is." Kurama said lustfully while rocking her hips in an enticing manner.

Not being able to resist such a request, Naruko stood up and grasped her rehardened member. She playfully rubbed the tip on Kurama's slit.

"Don't tease your kaasan like your little slave. Just shove it in already." Kurama said demandingly.

Naruko conceded and forced her member in until she bottomed out inside of Kurama's ever tight cunt.

Kurama moaned appreciatively as she felt her walls being stretched to the max. "Kami, it's been so long since I felt your thick cock Naru-chan~." Kurama stated.

"And your as tight as ever Ku-chan." Naruko responded. You better grab onto something tightly." Naruko warned.

Kurama heeded the warning and force her sharp nails into the truck of the tree. She felt her legs being lifted until she was completely flat. Her face was pressed right against the tree as Naruko thoroughly fucked ever part of Kurama's soaked snatch. Kurama wrapped her legs around the hips of her young lover as she felt her body being fully penetrated.

Naruko kept forcing herself into her mate's tight hole but not fully. After a few more thrusts she forced herself into Kurama's womb.

Kurama could feel her insides turning to mush as every nerve felt like it was on fire.

Naruko wrapped her tails around Kurama's hips for support as she let her hands go and grabbed both of Kurama's dd sized breast and tweaked the nipples until the were hardened.

"Do you like your kaasan's breasts?" Kurama asked feeling pleasure from her nipples being twisted and pulled.

"Hai," Naruko said though thrusts. "Kami, your so tight." Naruko said feeling Kurama's walls clamp down on her.

"Musume-chan stop and flip me over." Kurama said she released the tree and supported her body on the ground.

Naruko obeyed Kurama and stopped her thrusting. She also released her tails but never broke from their intimacy. Grabbing one of Kurama's legs she flipped the woman over.

Kurama laid her back on the soft grass. Kurama grabbed her breasts and started to mold them. "If you like your kaasan's breast so much why don't you get a drink from them?" Kurama asked leaving an obvious implication for what Naruko is supposed to do.

Naruko smirked and took the nipple in her mouth. Sucking on it she could taste the sweet milk. She moaned as the sweet liquid slid down her throat. When she was done with the right breast she took the left one and drank from that to. When she was done Naruko had a little bit dripping from her mouth. Using the back of her hand Naruko wiped it off and licked her hand clean. "Delicious," Naruko complimented.

"Now that your done with you meal musume-chan, give kaasan your hot milk inside her." Kurama commanded.

Naruko didn't need to be told twice. Grasping both side of Kurama's hips Naruko thrusted into her as hard as she could, thrusting straight into the womb.

"Oh kami hai, give me all you have musume-chan, give kaasan your milk. Fill this dirty whore of a kaasan up with your fucking burning hot seed." Kurama called out lustfully.

Naruko was thrusting into Kurama's hot soaked snatch at full force. She could feel her impending orgasm come on. "Kaasan, I'm cuming. Use your cunt to drink everything." Naruko called out as she released inside of her mate.

Naruko's orgasm brought on Kurama's own as she started to soak the ground with her juices.

Surprisingly when Naruko pulled out of her mate not a single drop of her cum fell out. It was as if Kurama drank everything leaving nothing there.

"Oh Kami, that felt amazing Naru-chan." Kurama said feeling the seed stir in her womb.

"Were not done yet Ku-chan." Naruko said thrusting the still hard appendage into her mate's mouth. "You still have a promise to keep." She stated.

A wild glint appeared in Kurama's eyes. "**Oh, your going to regret that Naru-chan**." Kurama said though the mental link they shared.

"Prove it kaasan." Naruko retorted.

For the rest of day and into the night the two made love in like rabbits in heat. Neither backing down until the other quite. It was midnight when they finally tired out. Kurama left to go back into her seal to recharge her energy. Naruko decided that she would sleep under the stars. She slept completely naked using her tails to cover up.

**(End)**

-Next Morning-6 P.M.-

Haku was making her way through the woods picking medicinal herbs for Zabuza when a bird landed on her shoulder. Haku smiled at the bird before noticing a collection of birds in on particular area. She noticed something red in the center of mass of birds. Wondering what it was Haku walked over to the object to find the girl that fought Zabuza. She also noticed the new features that the girl didn't have before. Narrowing her eyes Haku contemplated if she should kill the girl or not. Deciding on the ladder Haku walked up to the girl.

Naruko had been awake ever since feeling the presence of the young girl. From the smell she could tell she was Zabuza's subordinate. Naruko wondered if she should kill the girl before she was noticed but then decided to see how this would play out. 'Hell it might even be fun.' Naruko mentally chuckled.

Haku reached down and put delicate fingers on Naruko's shoulders. She lightly shook the girl. "Wake up, if you sleep out here you'll catch a cold." Haku said soothingly trying to play the part of a civilian.

'Hmm, she's surprisingly kind. I wonder why she would be with a killer like Zabuza. Bah, our profession in general is about killing and assassination.' Naruko mentally pondered. 'Hell, have I even tried to get any information on Gatō. Hmm, I'll do it later lets see how this will turn out.' Naruko mentally concluded before playing along and pretending to wake up. "Wah, where am I?" Naruko said acting ignorant of her company.

"Your in the woods about 20 miles from the closest village." Haku replied innocently.

"Oh yah, I must have fallen asleep after training." Naruko replied acting as if she was thinking about it.

"Are you a kunoichi?" Haku asked still holding her civilian persona.

"Hai, my names Naruko by the way. What's yours?" She asked wanted to find out more about the girl.

Haku hesitated for a moment but decided that it wouldn't matter if the girl knew her name or not. "Haku," She replied.

"Are you gathering burn medicinal herbs, Haku-chan?" Naruko asked noticing the girl's basket.

"Hai Naruko-san, my friend has been burned and requires attention." Haku replied sweating lightly.

"You know those burns on his right leg will never go away now." Naruko said smirking.

Haku's eyes widened as she tried to get away. She was stopped however when one of the tails that covered the girl wrapped around her ankle. Quickly the tails wrapped around the girls legs and hands. Naruko even went as far as tying Haku's fingers together so she couldn't perform any jutsus. "H-how long did you know?" Haku asked in fear.

"Before you even walked into the clearing." Naruko said. One of her tails was covering her waist to covering her member. "Hmm, that face of innocents is delightful. Maybe I should contort it into something more... Lusting." Naruko stated.

Haku's eyes widened in fear thinking of the worst thing that could happen to a kunoichi and with her hands bound she couldn't create any hand seals.

Naruko proceeded to open Haku's kimono and found that Haku's breasts were tightly bound by cloth straps. "I don't think you'll need these anymore." Naruko stated as she cut through the cloth with her sharp nails. The binding fell to show decent sized b-cup breasts.

Haku began to sob as her captor continued her examination of her body.

Naruko took a tentative lick of the soft bud and finding the taste to her liking she sucked the tip into her mouth. She softly sucked and nipped on the tip before releasing it. "Delicious, there so perky. I love them." Naruko complimented.

Haku looked away in shame as her body was being used by the girl.

Naruko had other plans though. Grasping Haku's chin Naruko directed the girl's eyes to hers. She moved forward and kissed the girl.

Haku was shocked by the fact the girl kissed her. No matter how much she tried to resist she couldn't help but feel a fire in her stomach light. Eventually she just allowed the girl what ever she wanted.

Naruko smirked as she felt the girl's will leave. Forcing her long tongue in Haku's mouth she tasted every part.

Haku could feel her mouth being violated but it shocked her to feel the tongue touch her throat. She couldn't feel her gag reflex working though making Haku wonder if she had done this to others. Her will to fight back was near non-existent as Naruko continued her examination.

When Naruko finally broke from the kiss she seemed to enjoy the post taste of Haku's mouth.

Haku again was looking down in shame as a large blush formed on her cheeks and tears lightly crawled down her cheeks. "Just get it over with." Haku stated hollowly.

Hearing this Naruko smiled. "Gladly," She replied before stripping the girl fully. She took a moment to appreciate the bounty laying before her. She noticed that Haku was already spreading her legs to reveal soaked panties.

So as to not give herself more pain before her imposing death Haku just gave Naruko what she wanted. She couldn't think of how Naruko was going to rape her seeing that she was a girl as well. "Please just get it over with and kill me." Haku stated in a dead tone.

"Oh I'm not going to kill you, trust me your going to enjoy yourself." Naruko stated lustfully into Haku's ear before lowering herself and started to lick the girl's panty clad cunt.

Haku could feel the pleasant sensation of a tongue rubbing her lightly but she knew that she wasn't going to feel good in a moment.

"Naruko had had enough of the panties and proceeded to rip them of of the girl. Taking in the scent of arousal from the girl Naruko dove in and continued licking the outer area of Haku's slit.

Haku cried out never before receiving such stimulation and pleasure. She couldn't help but buck her hips once. She tried to occupy her mind away from the assault on her body by remembering her promise.

"You taste so delicious Ha-chan." Naruko stated before forcing her tongue into the girl's impossibly tight cunt.

Haku loudly moaned never feeling such pleasure as this. She still held onto the idea she wouldn't be feeling this way for long and as soon as she drops her guard it will happen. She didn't want to be unprepared for an the unexpected pain.

Naruko continued to tasted the flowing juices of Haku's increasingly tight snatch. She stuck her tongue in deeper to find something that oddly surprised her; a barrier indicating her purity. Why this surprised the girl she didn't know. She just shrugged it of for later enjoying her Devine meal.

Haku couldn't hold it in anymore. Naruko just knew all to well were the most sensitive areas were and with the impossibly long time teasing her barrier Haku came straight into Naruko's awaiting mouth.

Naruko drank the bitter juices until there was nothing left. She lapped up the juices that spilled on Haku's thighs and ass making sure not to miss anything. When she was done Naruko kissed Haku before releasing her.

Haku was surprised by the sudden release but she remained vigilant in case it was a trap. "Ar-are you going to kill me?" Haku asked feeling like she was missing a single piece to her puzzled mind (fucking word play bitches, nah seriously I love you guys).

Naruko walked over to her clothes and started putting them on. Her tail never left her hips not yet showing the girl what she had. "It would be a shame if someone as beautiful as you were to die." Naruko stated putting on a sports bra before covering it with a shirt.

"I know though that you will be here to marrow seeking satisfaction, you won't be able to hold yourself back." Naruko proclaimed.

Haku couldn't think for a moment. The girl promised her pleasure beyond anything and gave her just that. Then the red head proclaimed she knew Haku's thoughts. 'I can't I'm Zabuza's tool, I can't fall for this.' Haku thought desperately. When she looked up she noticed the girl was gone. It would have seemed like a dream but the tingling sensation from her legs and the fact that she was naked crushed those thoughts all together. Haku quickly dressed and grabbed her basket. 'I must treat Zabuza-san's wounds.' She thought before remembering what her former captor said.

"Those wounds will never heal again." Reverberated in her head. Shaking her head about such thoughts Haku grasped onto the hope the girl was wrong or lying.

-Tazuna residence-

Kakashi was crouching low as he exited his room. Since yesterday he had been under room arrest and had been watched ever since his first attempted escape. "First law of the shinobi, remain silent and vigilant." Kakashi quietly whispered. "Second law of the shinobi, never underestimate your enemy." Kakashi continued as he silently made his ways through the halls. "Third law of the shinobi..." Kakashi stopped when he felt the tip of a sword on the back of his neck.

"Always know were your enemy is hidden." Kin finished darkly.

"Oh, hello Kin-chan how are you doing on this fine day." Kakashi said sweating though his mask. He also had a weak eye smile.

*Thump* *Crash* "Kakashi-baka you stupid teme. What the Hell are you doing out of your room." Kin's voice could be heard through the whole house.

Everyone raced out of their rooms wondering what the noise was so early in the morning. They saw that Kakashi was in a choke hold courtesy of the pissed of Kin.

"Kin-chan if you do that his wounds will take longer to heal." Naruko said walking into the house. "You need to be a little more subtle, here let me show you." Naruko said stopping in front of Kakashi. She knelt in front of the silver haired jonin.

Kakashi felt a little relief that Naruko was their.

"Kakashi-niisan," Naruko said sweetly.

It was now that Kakashi was sweating madly. "H-hai, Naruko-chan?" He asked trying to keep his composure (kind of hard when your in a choke hold from a pissed off kunoichi but he managed).

"What are you doing out of your room?" Naruko continued in her sweet voice that threatened pain if she didn't like the answer.

Kakashi was sweating bullets. "I um, was going to train for the upcoming fight with Zabuza." He said as innocently as possible.

"Kakashi-niikun, you know your supposed to be in bed right?" Naruko asked still in her sweat voice.

Kakashi nodded.

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU OUT OF BED?" Naruko yelled out grabbing Kakashi's shirt and throwing Kakashi head first in an arc straight into the ground. When Naruko was done Kakashi was perfectly straight his whole head sticking into the floor boards.

Everyone sweat-dropped at the girl's definition of subtle. Except Kin who expected as much.

"Sorry 'bout that Tsu-chan, Tazuna-san. I'll fix that soon." Naruko said innocently to the bridge builder and his daughter.

"I um, alright arigatō?" Tazuna said unable to form anything more. Tsunami though blushing slightly was speechless.

Naruko pulled Kakashi out of the hole to find a large goose egg bump on his head. Naruko stabbed her hand and filled it with blood before creating two clones. One for taking Kakashi back to his room and making sure he stayed there and the other to fix the damage she created. "Kin-chan I have an update." Naruko said gesturing to the room both kunoichi share.

Kin turned serious and nodded. "I'm sorry for the ruckus, Tazuna-san Tsunami-san." Kin said to the two and bowed before following Naruko into their shared room.

-Inside the room-

"Status report." Kin said turning into hardened kunoichi she trained herself to be.

Naruko nodded before activating the security seal. When the clicking sound reverberated Naruko spoke. "Waking up in the woods today I detected the Hunter Nin working for Zabuza. She was attempting to find burn medicinal herbs for Zabuza. For a moment I considered ending the girl but thought it would be best to use her for the information she held on Gatō." Naruko said.

"Where is she?" Kin asked thinking about the information she had just recieved.

"She's probably back with Zabuza for the moment attempting to heal his legs." Naruko stated.

"What, why didn't you trap her?" Kin asked surprised that Naruko let such a powerful enemy go.

"I plan on making her join our side. She is a pure girl and I plan to take Zabuza out of the picture." Naruko said without a skip in her speech.

"What about Zabuza, she will heal his legs and he'll regain full strength." Kin said trying to find out more of Naruko's plan.

"I warned Haku that it was impossible for Zabuza's wounds to heal and I meant it. No matter who it is I never lie." Naruko stated with resumed confidence. "You know that the change in color of flames indicates the heat difference correct?" Naruko asked to which Kin nodded. "Then you should know that white flames are the hottest flames second only to Hell Flames (A.N. Black Flames. I don't actually know the real name to Sasuke's flames. I just called it this because it sounded cool), and my flames are not for show." Naruko finished.

Kin thought about all that Naruko said and sighed. "Do you need back up?" Kin asked accepting whatever the girl planned.

"No, I can handle things for now. I just need to find out more information on Gatō." Naruko said. 'Then I can save Haku from this.' Naruko thought as she remembered the saddened look in her eyes only asking for the slightest of attention. 'They were my eyes.' Naruko mentally stated.

-Small shed deep in the woods-

"Zabuza-san, I have some medicinal herbs." Haku said walking into the shed wearing her mask. When she stepped inside she saw Gatō and two of his goons. "Gatō." Haku greeted evenly bitting back her anger at the man's presence. She stepped up to stand next to Zabuza.

Gatō turned to see the young girl. "Hmph, anyways Zabuza if you don't hurry up and kill the annoying bridge builder, I will cut you off from the deal." Gatō stated.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes while Haku growled. "Don't talk to Zabuza-san like that you filthy bastard." Haku stated heatedly.

Gatō glared at the girl. "You begin to test my patience. Maybe the baby demon isn't worth much if a child has to stand up for him. Lets find out men." Gatō stated.

Both goons smirked as there blades clicked from their sheaves. Before they could even notice anything their lifeless bodies fell to the ground.

Gatō found himself pinned to the floor with his right arm extended out painfully.

Haku placed a foot on Gatō's arm. "If you ever speak to Zabuza-san like that again you will be in worse condition then this." Haku stated before breaking Gatō's arm.

Gatō let out a scream of agony. He continued to scream in pain until the pain slightly dulled. It took all of his effort but he managed to stand up.

"You might want to leave before regretting more of what you say." Zabuza warned chuckling on the inside.

Gatō glared at the two before leaving as quickly as he could.

Zabuza sighed when the man left. "Was that truly necessary Haku?" He asked feeling the pain in his leg act up again.

"They tried to attack you, they payed for their ignorance." Haku said monotone before turning to a happy tone. "I have some medicinal herbs for your leg, Zabuza-san." She said taking off her mask.

For a brief moment Zabuza's eyes widened in surprise but before Haku could notice it turned back to indifferent. 'There's happiness in her eyes now. I wonder what may have happened?' Zabuza thought to himself. "Did something happen?" He asked coldly.

Haku was in the middle of grinding the herbs when she abruptly stopped. Her eyes widened in surprise. "N-no Zabuza-san, nothing happened." Haku said trying to sound convincing.

'Your lying to me, I can hear it thick in your voice.' Zabuza thought to himself but left it at that. He nodded indifferently and allowed Haku to press the herbs to his wounds.

-Tazuna Residence-

"Kin-san may I have a word with you?" Tsunami asked walking up to the kunoichi jonin.

Kin paused cleaning her tanto after hearing the older woman speak. "Sure thing Tsunami-san, what's on your mind?" The kunoichi asked.

"Can you tell me more about Naruko-san?" The older woman asked.

Kin smirked at the question. "Another fan-girl eh, I swear every time we go on a mission. Naruko finds the most beautiful woman and hits on her. I don't get it but every single one falls for her charm." Kin said absentmindedly.

Tsunami blushed lightly at the implications.

"What do you need to know?" Kin asked drawing Tsunami's attention.

"Why does her village hate her so much." Tsunami asked a little bit uncomfortably.

Kin's smile dropped as she heard the question.

Tsunami saw the mood change and tried to fix the damage. "I'm sorry to pry, it isn't my right to ask about other's personal lives." Tsunami said.

"No, it's alright. It's just that Naruko trusts very few with that information that don't already know." Kin stated, before a knowing smirk crossed her lips. "If you want to know though, you could just ask Naruko herself. She'd probably be happy to tell you after spending a night with her." Kin said suggestively.

Tsunami blushed deeply at the implication of what that night might entail. "I um, hai arigatō." Tsunami said making her way out of the room quickly.

'Wait is she going to take my advice seriously?' Kin thought. 'Ah well, what ever happens, happens.' Kin continued in her mind. "Maybe I could use this as an excuse so I can have that large fuck stick inside me. Ooh, I'm so jealous of Hinata-chan.' Kin finished her mental conversation. She went back to cleaning her blade giggling perversely.

-Training Field with Team 7 and Naruko-

"Okay, shit stains heres the deal. Until Kakashi-baka is back you complete training will be under my watch." Naruko stated authoritatively. "Since none of you know what your nature affinities are we will figure that out now." Naruko continued.

"Wait what do you mean you'll train us?" Sakura said/screamed. "You were dead last of our class, how could you train us." She continued in her outburst.

After regaining her senses Naruko glared at the girl. "Interrupt me again Bubblegum and I'll seal your mouth shut. Hang meat on you while releasing hounds and watch sitting back and enjoying a nice snack." Naruko threatened. "Now I want you three to channel chakra into these pieces of paper." Naruko said holding up three pieces of paper. "They are chakra paper made from a tree that had a constant supply of chakra pumped into it." Naruko finished.

When all three genin received their piece of paper they looked questioningly at Naruko.

"What is it?" Naruko asked already annoyed by the three.

"Why don't you show us how it's done sensei?" Sai asked.

Sighing Naruko pulled out another piece of paper. "Alright just send chakra into the paper and one or more things will happen. If you have a fire elemental the paper will turn to ash. Lightning will crumple the paper. Earth will turn the paper into dust. Wind will cut the paper in two. Water will dampen it." Naruko said. She channeled chakra into the paper and lit into white flames surprising the three.

"You said that if you had fire it would turn to ash." Sakura said annoyed that she listened to the class dobe as if she knew anything.

"Damn it your so annoying." Naruko said sighing. "Hai, I said fire but I never specified what happens with special Nature chakra." Naruko said.

Sakura looked at her skeptically. "Yeah right, I bet you don't know anything and trying to sound cool." Sakura said holding onto the idea she was smarty then the girl in chakra control. She did study every night from text books so having a big head was obvious.

Ignoring the jab Naruko continued. "Alright I want you to pump chakra into your paper and we will find out what you easily control." Naruko stated.

Sai went first, his paper dampened and ink dripped. "Interesting it seems I have a special Elemental Chakra like you said, Naruko-sensi." Sai said.

Naruko watched it with waning interest. "Okay, emo king your turn." She said trying to hurry this up.

Sasuke just hned and applied chakra to the paper. One half of the paper turned to ash while the other crinkled.

"It appears you have dual Elemental Chakra Affinities." Naruko stated unamused.

Sakura was cheering for her heart throb excited to know that he had a special chakra characteristic.

"It's not as common among people but it isn't largely unheard of for people to have dual affinities." Naruko stated. "Anyways, Bubblegum hurry up so I can get out of here. I have some place to be." Naruko said bored again.

Sakura stopped her cheering and growled at the girl. She applied chakra to the paper and it turned to a very light green. "Does this mean that I have a special Nature Affinity."

Sakura said excitedly only for her to remember Sasuke doesn't have one and she backed down.

Naruko took the paper from the girl. "Bubblegum how far did you make it up the tree during your training?" Naruko asked actually curious about this instance.

"I-I didn't train yesterday." Sakura admitted.

Naruko just glanced at her for a few moments. "I want you to climb that tree now." Naruko demanded pointing to the widest tree.

Sakura unable to go against her temporary sensei obeyed and stepped up to the tree. When she applied chakra to her feet and stepped onto the tree she found that it was easy and made her way up to the tallest branch. When she was back on the ground Sakura saw that Naruko was deep in thought.

"You don't have a Nature affinity Sakura." Naruko stated out surprising the girl because Naruko used her actual name.

"What do you mean I don't have one?" Sakura asked offended by the statement.

"You have healing chakra which is very uncommon. You have suppered chakra control and an ability to manipulate chakra for healing." Naruko stated calmly. "It's more of a bastardized version of a kekkei genkai since it doesn't actually run through a blood line." Naruko clarified. "Be thankful, Kami has blessed you with a power to heal." Naruko stated matter-of-factly.

Sakura thought about it for a moment. 'Maybe Sasuke would notice me now?' She thought. "**Hell yeah, I got a kick ass power. Sasuke-kun will have to see me now**! Inner Sakura yelled in her mind.

"Alright since were done I'm gone." Naruko said shunshining out of the open field.

Team Seven slowly made their way back to the Tazuna residence after Naruko had left.

* * *

A.N.

And I'm done. As you can see Haku was the Winner of the polls. She will be convinced in an unconventional way in my oppinion.

Oh yes one more thing. I took Karin out of the polls because I don't know how I'm going to introduce her in the story and by the time I do it would have to be after the whole three year training thing.

Anywho leave lots of reviews, Shugo out.


	10. The Broken Tool

Hello once again my faithful readers. That's right Shugo's back with an all new installment of Kitsune Mistress.

I have received info that I missed before so I will be using Karin as apart of the harem but she won't be taking as active as a role as the others. Wait and find out what I mean in later chapters.

Okay to the one who gave me the name of the flames thanks but I'm going to continue calling them Hell Flames because it sounds cooler.

To the one that asked me to put Itachi as apart of the Harem I will not. Itachi is to cool of a guy to make him a slave anyways it's only fem harem.

Okay onto the important part -

**Dragon Man 180** - Thanks, I thought I was good to.  
**Yuri-Him-Chan** - Engrish never good in me mind (Done on purpose)  
**zombiewolfe** - Thanks for the info.  
**PrototypeDemonv2** - Thanks and I didn't mean to make her out to be stupid. Sakura is still smart she just doesn't have common sense.  
**dragzxx** - She was in the polls. She may have a second chance if I put up another poll.  
**Femnaruxsasulover** - Thanks.

"Man this break has got me all messed up."  
"Then you shouldn't have stopped writing shit stain."  
"I just got a new computer and it keeps fucking up for some reason what am I supposed to do?"  
"I don't know it's not my problem."  
"Your no help Tayuya."  
"Didn't I say I'm going to make it harder on you, Dumb fuck?"  
"And didn't I warn you if you continue I'm going to put you in a two girl's one cup bit with Sakura."  
"Hey that's not fair why are you making me do that."  
"What the Hell are you doing in here?"  
"What do you mean I'm part of your cast."  
"That doesn't give you the right to show up now get out you pinkete banshee."  
*Sakura huffs and leaves the room*  
"ON WITH THE SHOW"

.

"It's a beautiful day, I think I'm going to skip my meds and stir things up a bit." Unknown.

* * *

Kitsune Mistress - Chapter 10  
The Broken Tool

It was five a.m when Naruko was roused from her sleep up in a tree limb. She was in the same location that she and Haku had met the morning before. She could feel an approaching chakra signature. Naruko recognized it as Haku's and knew she was correct about the young kunoichi's need for satisfaction. Deciding to put on a show for the girl Naruko created four bloods clone who unsealed an acoustic guitar, a Bodhran, a flute and a viola. When the clone set the tune correctly it started to play. Naruko followed immediately and sang. (A.N. play The Voice - by: Celtic Woman).

Haku had made it to the edge of the clearing were she had met the young red head kunoichi. Naruko had been correct in her guess when Haku couldn't take her mind off of what the girl did to her. Haku felt the unfamiliar heat rise in the pit of her stomach. Haku was just about to step into the open field when she heard a beautiful voice. Not recognizing it Haku assumed someone else was there and was about to turn around until she her the lyrics. She was captivated by the words and turned into the direction and followed it.

When Haku finally made it to the center of the clearing she could see the red head along side four clones singing the song the captivated her into following. She remained silent as Naruko continued her song. To Haku it was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard and began to feel a strength form in her heart as the lyrics continued.

By the end Haku was nearly in tears. In her heart she could feel the strength turn into something akin to courage and confidence.

When Naruko finished singing she looked down to see Haku sitting in the tall grass. She jumped off of the limb as the clones disappeared in a veil of smoke. Naruko landed at the base of the tree she sat on and stepped towards the ice kunoichi. Naruko's tails swayed to an unknown rhythm and her ears twitched from the sounds of the forest life. When she had reached the still kunoichi Naruko embraced Haku and a hug and lovingly kissed the girl.

Haku immediately reacted by embracing Naruko and returning the kiss with her own.

Naruko used her tails to gingerly pick up her new lover without breaking the kiss she stepped back and placed Haku in a sitting position against the tree. It was then that Naruko removed her lips from the black haired girl. "Did you like the show Ha-chan?" Naruko asked as she crawled on her hands and feet closing the distance between their bodies.

Haku blushed lightly at the nickname which did not go unnoticed by Naruko. "H-hai, Naruko-san." She eventually said.

"Come now Ha-chan, you don't have to be so personal. Just call me Naruko, or Naru-chan. It's all fine by be." Naruko said and then started sucking and lightly bitting the kunoichi's neck.

Haku moaned from the pleasure of the attention to her sensitive skin. "Uhn, Naruko please lower." Haku begged.

Naruko heard the request and smirked. Picking the girl up again Naruko placed Haku in the soft grass and pressed down on Haku's chest.

Haku fell back on the soft grass and her breathing became more erratic from the anticipation.

Naruko leaned down and started to leave love bites started from Haku's neck down to her collar bone. When she left three bite imprints on Haku's collar bone she ripped open Haku's kimono and stared in awe at the bounty before her.

Haku didn't even bother putting on her clothe straps of a bra. Haku's chest was bare and the pink buds were hardened from the excitement and the cold morning air.

Naruko didn't hesitate and started to lightly lick and suck on the sensitive flesh.

Haku moaned as Nruko continued her ministration. She brought her hands up and placed them on the back of Naruko's head asking to be a little rougher.

Naruko responded by lightly bitting the bud of Haku's breast drawing a gasp of pain from the girl. Haku moaned again though when Naruko gave an apologetic lick. Naruko continued to nibble suck and lick the breast until she released it with a lewd popping sound.

Haku's breast was slightly darkened from the abuse of the pleasure she received. Naruko then started to feast on the left untouched breast resulting in the same discoloration. Haku could feel the heat in her stomach lower to here pelvic region causing the girl to whimper in discomfort.

Naruko looked confused at the girl and saw the look of need in Haku's eyes. Smirking Naruko removed the rest of the kimono from the kunoichi and saw that she hadn't even put on a pair of panties. "Ha-chan are you saying that you wanted satisfaction so much that you didn't even put on underwear?" Naruko asked teasingly into Haku's ear.

Haku blushed madly at the question. She nodded none-the-less.  
Naruko quickly scooped the girl up and held her bridal style. Haku was surprised by the sudden motion and wrapped her arms onto Naruko's neck for support. Naruko walked to the tree and sat down leaning her back against the base of the tree. Naruko situated Haku so that her back was leaning against her chest. Naruko wrapped both her arms around Haku's waist. With her left hand Naruko roughly grasped Haku's breast while the right hand snaked down and started to tease Haku's quivering slit.

Haku moaned at the touch.

"Your a horny bitch aren't you Haku?" (A.N. she means dog). Naruko said forcing two fingers into the impossibly tight vise like hole and started pumping the digits in and out in quick succession.

Haku gasped at the feeling of Naruko's long fingers penetrate her most sacred area and moaned as the piston movements dulled her senses. She could barely process what Naruko had said. When she had finally understood what Naruko said Haku blushed.

"Don't worry I'll fully satisfy you." Naruko stated into Haku's ear. "Now bark like the horny bitch you are." (A.N. again dog. The reasoning will be explained later). Naruko stated as her inner Dom worked its way out.

Haku blushed, she was so embarrassed that she couldn't even manage to speak.

Naruko growled lightly, she used two of her tails to wrap around Haku's wrists and forced her into the doggie style position.

Naruko used her free tail to lash Haku's rear end causing the raven haired girl to gasp in pain. Naruko leaned forward on her knees, pressing her pelvis against Haku's ass. Through this whole ordeal Naruko was still pistoning her digits inside of Haku's wet snatch. "I am your mistress now, you will obey my command or their will be punishment. Do you understand?" Naruko asked in a deep voice.

Haku let out a choked sob from the threatening presence. She nodded her understanding of what Naruko said.

"Good, now bark like a bitch in heat." Naruko commanded.

Haku obeyed fearing further punishment from her new mistress. She could feel something hard rubbing against her rear end but let the thought go. Haku began to bark in a low voice but the expert fingers that was pushing her into a pre-orgasmic satisfaction brought out a louder and more lusting howl.

Naruko kept pumping her digits into Haku's tight dripping sex. She could feel that Haku was nearing the edge and ready to cum any moment.

Haku gave one more howl of satisfaction before she came on Naruko's hand.

During the euphoric high Naruko bit down on Haku's jugular marking her as the third member of her harem. (A.N. remember Ino had been marked two weeks after Naruko's departure to wave. Haku has been marked a only after a week). She could taste Haku's blood staining her lips.

Haku was moaning feeling pleasure from the pain in her neck (more word play). She came a second time from the sensation of chakra condensing then spreading through her entire body.

Something seemed to click for Naruko because she immediately removed her mouth from Haku's neck and her hand from the tight snatch. She also released her tails from Haku's wrists. She backed up it what looked like fear before grasping her head. "No, no this didn't happen, I didn't force her into this!" Naruko stated as she bent forward into the ground. 'I couldn't have, I wouldn't do such a thing.' Naruko mentally wailed. She was so distraught by the fact she forced someone to herself.

"Mistress," Haku moaned. The raven haired kunoichi opened her eyes to find that what she had experienced was in fact real. She lightly pressed her fingers to her jugular finding nothing wrong with it. She looked up to see Naruko in the fetal position with her arms wrapped around her head. "Naruko-Sama?" Haku called out confused.

Naruko shot up from the title. When she saw Haku was awake she let out a son of regret. "I'm sorry Haku, I didn't mean to force you into this. I-I would understand it if you hated me." Naruko stated.

Haku seemed confused by this. 'Am I no good to her?' Haku thought.

"I'm sorry Haku, I wanted to have you to myself. Since yesterday I wanted to have you and I couldn't get you out of my mind." Naruko said.

For reasonns uncertain by the raven haired girl, Haku felt relief that Naruko wanted her. "Arigatō Mistress." Haku stated before bowing.

Naruko was surprised by the action. "Y-you mean you want to be marked?" Naruko asked.

"If that so pleases you Mistress." Haku said.

"But I'm a demon who forced you into this." Naruko retorted.

Haku seemed to not like where this was going. She moved toward Naruko and started to strip the girl. "If I must I will pleasure my Mistress to prove it." Haku said trying to unknot Naruko's sash to her shozoko.

Naruko put her hand on Haku's to stop her. "Haku you don't have to if you don't want to." Naruko stated trying to keep the girl from seeing her as a freak.

Haku ignored the plee and continued working on the knot until it was undone and she swiftly pulled the pants down.

Naruko's restrained cock sprang out when it was released.

Haku marveled at the large appendage. Slowly she grasped the thick rod and started pumping her fist. She could hear Naruko's pleasured moans and gained confidence. She started to lick the underside of the base of the fully hardened shaft. She then traced the under vein storing the design in her memory. When she reached the tip of the shaft Haku could already taste the bitter pre-cum.

"H-Haku," Naruko moaned out.

Haku stopped her ministrations for a few moments. "I am Naruko-Sama's bitch, I don't deserve to be called by my name." Haku said in a lustful tone. After this was said Haku continued to service her mistress. For some reason, Haku felt like that was the right name for her and if Naruko called her that she would be turned on.

Naruko moaned as she felt Haku's tongue taste ever part of her cock. She could feel her lust growing. "Stop teasing your Mistress Bitch." Naruko commanded.

Haku moaned at the name and wrapped her lips over the tip of Naruko's cock. She slid her head down to about halfway and used her tongue to taste the shaft. She started to thrust her head up and down.

Naruko was turned on further by the lewd sucking sounds Haku made. She grabbed the kunoichi's hips and span her around until Haku's dripping cunt was in her face. Naruko began to taste Haku by immediately forcing her tongue inside of Haku's wet snatch. She was still sitting against the tree.

Haku was surprised by the sudden movement and was forced to take in more of Naruko's throbbing cock into her mouth. Instinctively Haku opened her throat to accommodate for the massive size.

Naruko could feel the tight walls of Haku's throat clamping down on her cock. She instinctively bucked her hips into the pleasure forcing the shaft deeper into Haku's throat. Haku had heard from other women how hard and painful it was to deep throat a man for the first time and it seemed that Haku was a natural. It still hurt slightly because of the girth was stretching out her muscles but Haku didn't seem bothered by the fact that she had a foreign object down her throat.

Naruko continued to lick the inside of Haku's dripping cunt. Her long tongue expertly touched every sensitive nerve and occasionally she would stimulate Haku's barrier causing the reven haired girl to moan in ecstasy. Naruko used her left hand to stimulate Haku's clit and while she forced three fingers into Haku using her right hand.

Haku moaned from the assault. She felt that she was so close to cuming but the odd position kept her from full satisfaction. She continued to bob her head up and down and lick what she thought were key sensitive areas. She moaned loudly from her throat when Naruko brushed her purity with the long experienced tongue.

Naruko purposefully put Haku in a position that no matter how much she is stimulated the raven haired kunoichi would never release. She continued to feast on the juices that leaked from her body.

Haku's mind was almost blank with pleasure. She was tormented by the pleasure that her mistress was giving her. The pleasure was slowly driving her mad and without a release she would go insane from the pleasure.

Naruko could feel Haku's need for release, swiftly she used her tails to bind both of Haku's hands together and pulled her off of her body.

Haku was lying flat on her back as the tails kept her firmly in place. She tried to escape the bindings to continue pleasuring Naruko.

Naruko soundlessly moved to the prone kunoichi and started attacking her slit with her mouth. Naruko again shoved her whole tongue into the tight velveteen walls.  
Haku let out a pleasured cry before releasing her pent up cum.

Naruko excepted the Devine meal and drink it all.

Haku breath was ragged and strained. She loved the tingling sensation that Naruko gave her.

"How does my bitch feel after her Mistress gave her attention?" Naruko asked in Haku's ear.

Haku moaned when she heard what Naruko called her. "It felt wonderful Mistress." Haku replied but she felt unsatisfied. She had not made Naruko cum yet and wanted so badly to satisfy her. "Please Mistress let me satisfy you."

Naruko could feel her cock twitch from the lust filled words. She however held herself back. "Why should I allow you?" Naruko asked grasping her cock and pumping it a few times.

Haku watched longingly at the member. "Please Mistress, I want it so badly." Haku begged.

"Hump, your a horny bitch aren't you?" Naruko said pumping her cock harder. "I bet you would get off on anyone that has a large cock." Naruko stated.

Haku felt horrible at the idea she would ever satisfy anyone else. "No Mistress, I would only satisfy you." Haku said desperately.

"Fine I believe you, open your mouth." Naruko commanded.

Haku immediately opened her mouth.

Naruko grabbed a fist full of Haku hair and directed her mouth to the tip of her cock. Naruko then came straight into Haku's awaiting mouth and on her face.

Haku tried to take all the seed into her mouth but wound up choking from the sheer amount. The excess cum that she couldn't hold in her mouth spilled onto her face. Haku drank the cum in her mouth but didn't do anything further.

Naruko lifted Haku's face and started to clean the semen from her new mate's face. When's she was done Naruko shared the spilt cum with Haku in a tongue war. The red head began to softly stroke Haku's hair in a loving manner before breaking the kiss.

"Arigatō Mistress for satisfying me." Haku said standing up. She moved to her clothes and started to put them on.

Naruko immediately got up and hugged Haku from the back. "Please Haku don't go, stay with me." Naruko said desperately.

Haku paused for a moment. "I'm sorry Mistress, I am Zabuza-san's tool. I must help him to accomplish his goals." Haku said before walking away.

Naruko for her part didn't want Haku to go but she knew if she forced the girl to stay with her, Haku would hate her. Reluctantly she let the girl go. When Haku was out of sight Naruko feel back onto the soft grass. A breeze blew in and chilled her naked body but Naruko didn't care. She felt nothing more the the light thumping of her heart.

Naruko drew a kunai and cut the palm of her hand drawing some blood. She created a blood clone that put on her clothing and made its way back to the Tazuna residence.

The original stayed back and jumped onto the same tree limb she occupied before. She laid back against the bark of the tree and closed her eyes to fall asleep. She didn't dream but an uneasy feeling befell upon the red head kunoichi's heart.

-with Haku-

Haku had decided that she was going to take a tour around the island before returning to Zabuza. She felt a sense of longing and knew it had to do with her new Mistress. 'Was it the right decision?' Haku mentally pondered. She had been wondering this ever since she left the clearing. Now she was standing on the edge of the village.

Haku briefly wondered how she managed to move there so quickly. She looked straight up to see the sun indicating it was noon. Shrugging it off Haku made her way through the town. The first thing Haku noticed was all the stares from the towns people. All the men looked at her looked at her like a prize to be won, some women mirrored those looks but mostly they looked like something akin to envy. Haku couldn't imagine why she knew how people preferred larger assets and Haku nearly had nothing to show off so she couldn't figure out why they were giving her those looks. Haku continued her exploration of the town attempting to avoid all the staring. For the most part she was succeeding but unfortunately others had different plans.

"Hey cutie how about we take you somewhere fun?" An unknown voice asked behind Haku.

Haku turned around to see an early twenty year old male with dark brown hair. He wore a white shirt with a jacket completely unzipped. His pants were ripped at the bottom but it seemed to have been done on purpose. He wasn't built but he wasn't lacking in muscles either most likely from having to fight others to survive in this Kami-for-saken island he calls home. He had three other goons behind him all blowing cat calls and commenting on how she would enjoy their company.

Haku ignored the man and turned around to avoid unnecessary fighting. She continued to walk down the streets.

The man growled at the girl's blatant disrespect. "Hey, do you know who I am?" The man asked. "My father is a high officer in Gatō's army." He finished before grabbing Haku's wrist.

Haku immediately reacted by grabbing the offending arm and tossing the man over her shoulder. Haku pinned the man down and stepped on his shoulder blade while forcing his arm back.

One of the goons stepped forward ready for a fight. "Hey bitch, let him go and we'll take it easy on you." He commanded.

Hearing what the man said Haku growled before turning her attention to the goon.

The three goons took a step back out of fear from the girl.

Haku made one more strong pull completely dislocating the man's shoulder.

The man cried out in pain feeling his tendons rip slightly. His mostly useless arm fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

Haku disappeared from view surprising the goons.

"She's a fucking kunoichi." One of the goons stated. He then fell, he was unconscious before he hit the ground.

Haku reappeared behind the man and threw two senbon into his neck nocking him out. The girl then disappeared again.

The two remaining men were looking around their surroundings trying to locate the girl. "That's it man, I'm getting the fuck out of here." The other goon said before attempting an escape. He to fell unconscious when Haku reappeared throwing more senbon.

Before the man could react he heard Haku's voice from behind. "Thank what ever deity you want. If Mistress heard what you called me your blood would paint the streets." Haku stated before releasing another set of senbon into the man's neck. When Haku nocked the man out she quickly removed the senbon from each of the men's neck not actually wishing to kill them. She didn't know why she said that but Haku felt that Naruko would really kill these men for insulting her. She placed a medicinal herb on each of the men's wounds before continuing her walk through town.

The streets were empty, the villagers immediately entered a building when they realized that gang members were out.

-Tazuna Residence-

The clone had just made it to Tazuna's house when she found Kakashi attempting another escape.

"How many times are you going to try escape?" Kin asked putting Kakashi in a choke hold.

"But I have to train for my battle with Zabuza." Kakashi stated trying an escape attempt out of the kunoichi's arm. Eventual Kakashi slumped forward unconscious from the lack of air and blood flow.

"How many times does that make it?" Naruko asked. She wondered how a man could be so stubborn when it came to things like this.

"Thirteen, not including the window attempt." Kin replied hefting Kakashi onto her shoulder. "How's the info gathering coming along?" Kin asked when she situated Kakashi so she was comfortable.

Naruko's mood dropped and she slouched forward slightly. "Terrible, Ojousama (clones refer Naruko as Mistress) couldn't get Haku to join us so she sent me to take care of the team training." The clone replied.

Kin nodded already knowing what the clone meant. "Okay just don't over do it. They may be Ninja but they don't have the skills to be chunin yet." Kin replied.

"Hai, better go and get the team ready." Naruko replied. She left Kin to take care of her surrogate older brother and walked up the stairs. She entered the two male's room to find it empty. 'Where the Hell are they?' Naruko mentally pondered before a large explosion reverberated. Naruko fearing an attack immediately left the room and made her way to the back entrance. When Naruko appeared in the back yard all she could see was charred grass and trees. In the middle of the scorched mess was Sasuke. A little farther away she could see Sakura kneeling over the lying form of Sai. "What the fuck is going on?" Naruko called out catching everyone's attention.

Sasuke paused in what ever he was about to do and turned to see the girl.

Sakura stopped adding green chakra to what looks like a wound on Sai's arm. "You were late so we decided to do our own training." Sakura stated with a bit of what sounded like disappointment in her voice.

"I figured that. What the Hell do you psycho fuckers think you're doing? Look around you." Naruko retorted gesturing to all the burnt debris.

It was now that Kin, Tsunami and Tazuna appeared. "What's going on?" Kin asked preparing her katana. Tsunami and Tazuna were watching behind the door.

"Don't worry Kin-chan, these guys decided to start their own form of training." Naruko replied before looking at the two civilians. "I apologize for the mess my associates crated Tazuna-san, Tsu-chan." Naruko said bowing.

Both Tsunami and Tazuna nodded dumbly their mouth agape from the damage of their back yard.

Okay I want each of you in front of me in the training grounds in ten minutes or your ass is cooked." Naruko warned the three genin.

Sakura looked at her with wide eyes. "But the training ground is an hour and a half walk." She replied.

"Then you better start running for your life Bubblegum." Naruko stated disappearing in her patented white flames.

Team Seven gave each other a glance before sprinting for the training grounds. When they got there they had about fifteen seconds left. They were all winded and breathing hard from the excess use of their muscles. Sakura actually threw up in the bushes from using so much of her chakra to keep up with her partners.

"Good you made it on time." Naruko said leaning against a tree.

Team Seven glanced at the girl. "W-wait w-why aren't y-you tired?" Sakura asked through deep breaths.

Naruko pushed herself off of the tree. "Because I train everyday Bubblegum. I make sure that my body is adjusted to what I need to survive." Naruko replied running her hand through her fur like short hair.

Sakura looked at the girl skeptically. "When do you, I've never seen you train ever since I have known you." Sakura replied.

"Did you ever truly care to look?" Naruko replied. "I train my ass off every single day on my own. Duck Ass and Emo Drone train at least once a day, you do not." Naruko replied in a bored tone.

"What do you mean? I train myself too." Sakura replied angrily.

Naruko cleaned her ear out with her pinky showing little interest. "Is that so, what did you do when you were supposed to train in your chakra control?" Naruko question. Sakura was about to reply but was cut off. "Nothing, that's right. You felt to sorry for your hurt ego and decided you weren't going to do it." Naruko stated. "Did you do it to prove something?" Naruko asked. Again Sakura was about to deny what Naruko said but was once again cut off. "Are you a five year old? I'm sorry that was an offence. Five year olds at least begin to try learning the world around them. You didn't even try to learn." Naruko finished.

Sakura was nearing tears from the verbal slaughter. She bit back her sadness though and stepped back.

"Now I'm going to explain to you why we don't train in someone's backyard, especially your employers." Naruko said. "Teme, what exactly did you do to cause so much charred destruction?" Naruko asked.

Sasuke growled at the girl's disrespect to him. "I'm an Uchiha." He stated proudly. "I will not be commanded." He finished

"And your going to be my bitch soon if you don't take that Kami damn stick out of your ass." Naruko retorted. "Now tell me what you did before I force something else up your ass (totally an innuendo)." Naruko finished.

Sasuke growled out again. "I was training on my elemental chakra." He stated proudly.

Naruko sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Do you even know the first thing about fire or lightning elements? Naruko asked annoyed.

Sasuke glared at the girl but didn't respond.

"Okay, I can teach you about your fire elemental but Kakashi-baka would have to teach you about your lightning element." Naruko stated before turning to Sai. "Now what were you doing to gain that wound?" Naruko asked gesturing to the gash on Sai's arm.

Sai smile seemed to get bigger as he retold his story. "After the explosion I was hit by a piece of bark." He replied.

"Okay that's an easy fix with a medic kit. Now Bubblegum what were you attempting on Sai's wound?" She asked now turning to the pink haired kunoichi.

"I-I was trying to practice on my healing chakra." She replied still feeling down from her verbal thrashing.

Naruko looked at her in slight surprise. "So you decided to try and become better did you? Well that's good to hear but be that as it may you could have potentially killed Sai." Naruko said.

Sakura looked at the girl in surprise. "But you said that I have healing chakra, so isn't supposed to heal who ever I use it on?" Sakura asked.

"Hai for a trained user of healing chakra you can, but it is still a foreign chakra and it can harm the person your trying to heal." Naruko stated. "If you truly want to be better ask one of the users in the hospital. I'm sure they'll apprentice you immediately." Naruko finished.

Sakura nodded understanding if she wanted to be of any help she would need to know what she was doing first.

"Okay," Naruko stated drawing everyone's attention. "Sai I don't know if their is another person who uses ink chakra so I suggest you try practicing what ever you can." Naruko stated. "Sakura just continue your chakra control until you can get a teacher for healing. Sasuke," Naruko said sighing. "Come with me, I'm going to get you started on your fire elemental training." She finished already feeling like throwing up.

Sakura and Sai nodded as they went to complete their tasks. Sasuke smiled sinisterly thinking he could make his move on her during the training. He followed her into another clearing that was slightly smaller.

"Okay Teme," Naruko said turning around.

Sasuke stopped standing about six feet away from the girl. His smirk grew when he noticed the seclusion. He looked at Naruko with a lustful smirk. "Why don't we skip all the training and get to the real business of why led me here." Sasuke said with lust tracing his words.

'Dear Kami, I'm going to throw up.' Naruko mentally stated.

"**Come on let me tear his balls off**." Kurama said through their shared mind link. "**If he thinks he's good enough let me at him**." Kurama continued.

Naruko let out a sigh. "You know what Teme, how about a friendly spar to get things going?" Naruko asked surprising both Kurama and Sasuke.

"**You can't tell me your buying his bullshit**?" Kurama said in fear of her child.

Sasuke smirked. "That's right we still haven't decided our fight last time." Sasuke said excited by the continued fight. He slipped into his family's taijutsu. "Remember if I win you will be mine to restore my clan." Sasuke said with his ego running on the loose.

"Yah, yah but when I 'win' you'll never try to go after me again." Naruko proclaimed slipping into her Willow's Weep stance. Her body was loose supported only by her spine.

Sasuke saw the stance and assumed she didn't know a proper stance. He thought about how this might affect his children's abilities but brushed it aside. "Fight me for real." Sasuke said angry that the girl wasn't taking this seriously.

"Trust me Teme, you'll never even get the chance to touch me." Naruko retorted. "Now are you going to stand there all day or are you going to start the fight." She continued taunting the last loyal Uchiha.

Sasuke growled at the girl. "Your going to regret angering me." Sasuke said before running straight for the girl. He threw a punch which Naruko easily dodged. Disappearing Sasuke reappeared behind Naruko sending a kick to the back of Naruko's head.

Naruko released the tension on her spine causing her to fall down completely dodging the foot directed for her head. When Sasuke's foot passed harmlessly over her Naruko immediately picked herself up and resumed Willow's Weep. "Come on Teme, is that the best a famed Uchiha can do? Because if it is Konohagakure has been foolish in picking your clan as the second best." Naruko continued to taunt the enraged Sasuke.

Sasuke's growl deepened. "Shut your mouth bitch. When I'm done beating you I'll make you spawn my children until your used up body can't handle it." Sasuke proclaimed.

"**Come on please let me tear his balls off. I'll burn them until the ash is gone and torture him until he's begging for the Shinigami to take his miserable soul**." Kurama pleaded.

Naruko chuckled darkly, she bent forward taking her Kitsune Fury taijutsu stance. She was on all fours like the Inuzuka's stance. "You know Teme, your really starting to piss me off with your ego. I think I'm going to end this now." Naruko proclaimed. She jumped forward faster then Sasuke could see. When she was mere inches from Sasuke she diverged and ran around Sasuke so quickly that it created the illusion their were multiple Naruko's.

Sasuke was having a hard time keeping up with the after images of Naruko. After a moment he felt a cut on his leg. It wasn't deep but it hurt all the same. He felt a few more cuts on his arms and legs but he couldn't follow the direction of which Naruko was coming from or going to. He felt something jam into the back of his knee forcing him to fall and then he could see it. Naruko became clear as she seemed to slow down exponentially. 'What, just a moment ago I couldn't see anything now I can see her clearly.' Sasuke mentally pondered before seeing the next attack from the girl. 'Shit I can't move fast enough.' Sasuke mentally stated.

Naruko could clearly see it, a red eye with three totems surrounding the center iris. 'Shit he obtained the Sharingan, I can't let him copy my moves.' Naruko mentally pondered before switching up and using a basic taijutsu stance taught in the academy. She raised her fists so it guarded her throat and heart and thrust her fist with unbelievable speeds. The punch connected with Sasuke's chin sending the now Sharingan user into a crumpled mess about twenty yards away from the girl. Naruko let out a sigh before gathering the unconscious Uchiha and hauling him back to the Tazuna Residence.

-With Haku-Some time later-

Haku had finally made it back from her visit with her new mistress and her tour of the village. She walked up to the door and opened it without bothering to knock. Inside she could see Zabuza sitting in his bed. He was staring intently at the girl. "Zabuza-san you should be in bed, your wounds have yet to heal fully." Haku said trying to act cheerful.

Zabuza continued to stare at the girl. "Where were you?" He demanded.

Haku kept her mask up. "No where, I was just out colleting more medicinal herbs." Haku replied holding up her basket of herbs.

"Drop that damn mask Haku it pisses me off." Zabuza said surprising the girl. He stood up and quickly made his way to the girl. "Do not think you can lie to me, you were whoring yourself out in the clearing." Zabuza said yet again surprising the girl.

"N-no I wasn't." Haku tried to plead with the man she considered a father in her mind.

Zabuza growled out. He grabbed Haku's throat and ripped her kimono at the top showing off a tattoo of a nine-tailed kitsune walking through snow dunes. He could also see bite marks in Haku's neck forming another seal that consisted of nine totems surrounding a kitsune's head. "You whored yourself out and now your nothing more then a broken tool to me." Zabuza said throwing the girl to the floor.

Haku let out a pained whimper, she looked at Zabuza with pleading eyes. "B-but I'm supposed to help you achieve your goals." Haku tried to say.

"You are a broken tool that has no more use. Leave here and never come back." Zabuza said turning around and walking towards his bed.

Haku let out another cry before running out of the room. Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she ran.

When Zabuza felt Haku's presence finally disappear he let the tears run freely down his face. 'I'm sorry I had to do that Haku. Maybe in my next life you can forgive me.' Zabuza thought before laying himself on the mattress. His wounds started to act up again but he just couldn't find a reason to care about it. The wound in his heart that he thought was long dead hurt worse then even the tortures of Hell.

-With Naruko-

"**Naruko I think it's time to start your demon training**." Kurama said through the mental link.

Naruko roused from her day dream. "What do you mean, Ku-chan? You haven't suggested this before so why now?" She asked.

"**Don't tell me you were so lost in your grief that you missed the fact you have four tails**." Kurama stated.

Naruko perked up, she whipped her tails around and counted them a few times. Sure enough there was four tails.

"**Geez your an air head sometimes**." Kurama said. "**Sometimes I think you have more of your father's traits instead of mine**." Kurama finished.

'Really Ku-chan, blonde jokes?' Naruko questioned mentally. She jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully on all fours. Standing up she nearly missed the chakra signature. Turning around she was tackled by a silver and black blur.

"Mistress," Haku wailed into Naruko's chest.

Naruko was surprised by a few things. First: Haku was there. Second: Haku was somehow even more beautiful then before. Third and most importantly: The silver ōkami ears replacing the human ones and the two silver ōkami tails.

"**Interesting she must have received the gift of a demon**." Kurama stated through the link. "**From the looks of it she's descendent of the Ice Ōkami demons. I wonder if her ancestors mated with one of them**." Kurama finished her musing.

'Wait Ha-chan's a descendent of a demon?' Naruko mentally asked. She turned her attention to the girl. "Shh, it's okay," Naruko said brushing the girl's hair. "now tell me what happened." Naruko said trying to comfort the distraught girl.

Haku sobbed for a few more minutes before finally calming down enough to tell Naruko what had happened. Haku told Naruko how when she entered the hide out for both her and Zabuza he threw her way calling her a broken tool. When Haku finished she was crying into Naruko's bare chest. "M-Mistress," Haku said after a few moments.

Naruko looked at the girl with love and care. "What is it Ha-chan?" She asked hugging the girl.

"Please make me forget this pain. Completely make me yours." Haku pleaded.

Naruko was momentarily surprised by this. "Are you sure Haku-chan?" She asked. "If I start I won't be able to stop myself. Are you absolutely sure?" Naruko continued to ask trying to give the girl a chance to stop.

Haku kissed Naruko passionately, when she broke she looked at her Mistress in the eyes. "Please Mistress, I need you." She said taking off of her tattered kimono. She laid her back on the soft grass and spread her legs revealing her quivering slit.

Naruko took position between Haku's legs and aligned the tip of her cock with Haku's slit. "I'm going to go in all the way Haku." Naruko warned before pushing her whole member inside the impossibly tight vice slit. She felt Haku's barrier completely tear and the tip of her member pierce Haku's womb.

Haku was silently screaming from the pain of her hymen being broken and her walls stretching out to their max.

Naruko stopped her movements allowing Haku to adjust to her massive size. She could feel the velvety walls completely clamp down on her as if Haku was in an eternal state of cuming. She started to kiss Haku to take her mind off of the pain she was surely feeling.

Haku returned the kiss with her own. After a few minutes Haku experimentally rocked her hips. When she felt pleasure she broke the kiss. "Mistress I'm ready please make me yours." Haku pleaded.

Naruko started to slowly pump her self in and out of the vice slit until she found a steady rhythm. Soon she began to pump faster drawing pleasured moans from her mate.

"Mistress, please faster, deeper." Haku called out feeling pleasure beyond her wildest dreams.

Naruko heard the plea and forced herself into Haku harder and faster. "Hush now, you are to not speak just enjoy your pleasure." Naruko commanded before sitting up. She used her tails to lift Haku onto her lap causing her cock to be forced deeper into the girl. Naruko began to nibble on Haku's neck while her tails slowly encircled both of their forms drawing each other closure.

Haku moaned from the pleasure of her neck being bitten and licked. She could feel her orgasm approaching quickly but know that Naruko was no were close. With a howl of satisfaction she released on Naruko's pelvis.

Naruko kissed Haku lovingly when she felt her mate's juices splash on her pelvis. When Haku began to rock her hips Naruko continued her thrusting inside of the vice slit. "Haku will you stay with me?" Naruko asked after releasing Haku's neck.

"H-hai Mistress, please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone again. I don't want to go back to the darkness." Haku said desperately. She began to thrust her hips into Naruko's trying to satisfy her Mistress.

"I won't ever leave you, you will not ever be alone again." Naruko proclaimed. "H-Ha-chan I'm about to cum." Naruko warned after a few more thrusts.

"Please Mistress inside, make me yours completely." Haku begged.

After hearing this Naruko released a torrent of her burning seed inside of Haku.

Haku felt the hot sticky liquid in her womb and released from her second orgasm.

When Naruko removed herself from Haku she quickly went to work putting a pregnancy proof seal above her womb.

Haku's womb absorbed the seal ridding the chance of her getting pregnant. Haku began to rouse from her post satisfied unawareness. She looked up to see Naruko above her. "Mistress, arigatō." Haku said through a few deep breaths.

Naruko smiled and kissed Haku. When she broke Naruko stood up picking Haku up along the way. "Come on lets get dressed and go. I want to introduce you to my sensei and onii-kun." Naruko said unsealing to sets of clothing. Naruko put on her black cargos and a red shirt that red Kitsune Bitch in kanji on the front. Haku wore one of Naruko's black shozoko (minus the mask). When both kunoichi were fully dressed they left the clearing.

-Tazuna Residence-

"Amaterau-san are you sure Hetake-san won't try another escape?" Tsunami asked wondering why the younger woman didn't seem to bothered by it.

Kin looked up from cleaning her katana. "You can just call me Kin and I wire trapped the door and windows so if he opened them it would shred his precious novels." Kin replied. "Know the baka he wouldn't even dream of going against my orders if his damned book was held hostage." Kin continued.

Tsunami held back a chuckle. "Maybe you should wire trap otousan's sake." Tsunami said humorously.

Tazuna gasped at the thought and held onto his booze tighter. "You wouldn't dare deprive an old man of his pleasure, would you?" He asked fearing a woman's promise. An evil smirk from Tsunami was all that he received making him sweat profusely.

They all heard the sound of the door opening and saw Naruko enter the room followed by a black haired girl. "Naruko, why must you always bring women back." Kin asked not recognizing.

"Kin-chan she's not a whore and I don't do that anyways." Naruko defended.

Kin just chuckled seeing the look of anger in her student's eyes. "I'm only messing, now lets head up to the room and you can give me a status report." Kin replied.

Naruko nodded and head up to the room followed by Haku who was nervous from the group of people looking at her.

"My apologies for cutting our conversation short Tsunami-san." Kin said bowing after she stood up.

"Don't worry about it, I know you ninja have a hard job that requires immediate attention." Tsunami replied waving the apology off.

Kin nodded before disappearing in her shadow shunshin. Inside the room Kin put up the security seals and turned to the two kunoichi. Her battle hardened personality showing up. "Status report."

Naruko nodded. "I managed to get Ha-chan on our side, she is now my mate." Naruko replied

Kin smiled and nodded. "Well that's good." She turned her attention to Haku who backed up behind Naruko.

Naruko smiled. "It's okay Ha-chan she doesn't mean any harm." Naruko said to her before turning back to Kin. "Sorry she was thrown out by Zabuza." Naruko explained.

Kin nodded. "Hello Haku-san I'm Kin Amaterau." She said extending her arm out.

Haku backed up a little further hiding behind Naruko.

Naruko put her hand on Haku's back and gave her a light push. "It's okay Haku you can trust her." Naruko said.

Reluctantly Haku moved forward and grabbed Kin's hand. "H-Haku Yuki." Haku introduced.

Kin smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you Haku-san." Kin said.

* * *

A.N.

And I'm done. That's right I'm finished with this chapter. I had just bought a new computer so I'm trying to get used to it. Hopefully I'm going to update a little more quickly in the future but for now I'm not so sure.

Anywho Rate Review Enjoy.

Shugo out.


	11. Demonic Arts

Hey guys, that's right Shugo-Sama is back with another installment of Kitsune Mistress

Okay I apologize firstly about the long break. My damn laptop is a pain in the ass and the internet cut out on me. Anyways I'm back in action and will be attempting to continue updating.

onto the important stuff-  
**Starlover18** - Thank you and I hope your keys don't continue to suck (LOL)  
**talon67** - Not a bad idea, not a bad Idea at all  
**Spikesagitta** - Here's the next one

*Walks into the studio late with a large bruise on my forehead*  
"Shugo-Sama! What happened are you okay."  
"Oh hey Hina-chan. Nothin much just carpentry is a bitch."  
"How did you get the bruise ass for brain?"  
*Sighs* "To tired to make a snide remark." *Lays on couch* "Just start it without me."  
"Ano, on with the show."

.

"Our lives begin to end the day we become silent about things that matter." Martin Luther King, Jr.

* * *

Kitsune Mistress - Chapter 11  
The Demonic Arts

It has been about a full day since Haku joined Naruko. A few things have happened but I'll leave that to the flash back.

-Flash Back no Jutsu-

Naruko, Haku, Kin, Tsunami and Tazuna were sitting at the table when they heard the door creak open. They all looked over to see Naruko's clone with the knocked out cold Sasuke slung over her shoulder. "The Hell happened?" Naruko asked the clone.

"I'll leave that to when I disappear." Clone Naruko said almost sickly. "Anyways Kin-chan I gave Team Seven the chakra papers. Teme here has dual elements with fire and lightning, Sai has a special element chakra using ink and Sakura doesn't have an element she a user of healing chakra." Naruko reported. When she finished she unceremoniously threw Sasuke on the floor. "Sasuke also opened his Sharingan." The clone finished surprising both Naruko and Kin.

"Shit, I thought I would have more time to work on that seal. Okay disappear and let me review the memories." Naruko commanded. The clone nodded before disappearing. Naruko could feel her mind slipping slightly as the memories started to rush forth. She let out a sigh of relief when she remembered the clone switching up her style to the normal academy one. She also nearly threw up at the part were Sasuke thought she brought him in the forest for other reasons then training. 'Dear Kami is he that thick skulled?' Naruko mentally question

"The offer to tear his balls off and burn them is still up. Take it know and I'll make sure no one discovers his body." Kurama pleaded via mind link.

Naruko could feel Kurama was on her knees as she continued to beg to harm the bastard. 'It's tempting but I won't kill him for ignorance.' Naruko stated through the link. Naruko opened her eyes shutting off the link between her and her tenet. She saw everyone looking at her expectantly. Standing up Naruko walked out of the back entrance and threw up in the field. When she returned to the table everyone was looking at her in surprise. "What?" Naruko asked. "The Teme tried to hit on my clone, it was disturbing as Hell." Naruko said making Tazuna sweat drop.

Tsunami and Kin chuckled lightly and Haku was fuming that the bastard was hitting on her Mistress. She pulled out three senbon readying them to castrate the unfortunate Duck Ass King. She felt arms wrap around her petite form.

"Ah, is my Canine jealous?" Naruko asked in a sing-song voice. She was hugging Haku tightly from behind.

"M-Mistress!" Haku called out surprised by Naruko's action. She soon felt Naruko's lips on hers as the red head kissed her forcefully.

Tazuna and Tsunami were surprised by what the raven haired girl called the red head. They both looked at Kin who was trying to hold down her laughter at the sight. When Kin noticed the two looking at her confused she waved her hand dismissively. "That's normal, you should see the other one that Naruko has." Kin said humorously. Both Tsunami's and Tazuna's eyes widened in surprise at the statement. Tsunami blushed slightly thinking of what the girl could possibly do to the 'other' one as Kin put it.

"When Naruko broke from the kiss she whispered in Haku's ear." You know you're not supposed to call me that in public. Maybe you want punishment for disobeying your Mistress, Bitch." Naruko held tighter onto Haku's form forcing Haku's rear-end to press against her member.

Haku had a deep blush adorning her cheeks from the contact and she slightly moaned from her slave name. "Mistress," Haku quietly moaned.

Naruko chuckled darkly. "I'll leave a clone here for now." Naruko stated cutting her palm slightly and creating a blood clone. The original picked Haku up bridal style before she shunshined into their shared room.

The clone sat down and continued the conversation they had before.

-In the room-

Naruko appeared in a veil of white flames in the center of the room. She put up the security and privacy seal before turning to her mate.

Haku was kneeling on the floor waiting for her punishment.

Naruko walked up to the girl and put her bloodied hand in front of the girl's face. "Clean it." Naruko commanded.

Haku took the hand and began to lick the fresh blood that stained her mistress' hand. When she was done Naruko commanded her to drink it (A.N. demon's blood gives strength to their demon mate when consumed).

Naruko revealed her four tails and ears. "Strip and release the transformation Bitch." Naruko commanded

Haku obeyed immediately stripping out of her clothes and releasing the transformation used to keep her tails and ears. When Haku was done she was clothed only in her leather collar which didn't have the emblem Hinata had. Her silver ōkami tails and ears were shown in full view.

Naruko sat down on the edge of the bed and used her tail to direct Haku into a kneeling position in front of her. "Do you enjoy disobeying your Mistress or are you just a slut for punishment?" Naruko asked.

"N-no," Haku tried to get out.

"No, what?" Naruko asked.

"No Mistress." Haku said quickly.

"Then why do you go against my orders?" Naruko asked crossing her legs.

"I didn't mean to Mistress." Haku pleaded.

Naruko smirked at the girl. "Hmm, fine maybe I'll lighten your punishment. First give me a lap dance." Naruko commanded uncrossing her legs revealing the tent formation.

Haku immediately obeyed and started to grind her pelvis into Naruko's.

Naruko put her hand on the back of Haku's head and directed Haku's mouth to hers. They shared a searing kiss that made Naruko's clothes uncomfortable. After a few minutes Naruko broke the kiss. "Strip your Mistress." Naruko commanded.

Haku again obeyed and started to undo the knot to the shozoko. When she finally undid the sash Haku opened Naruko's shozoko to reveal a black sports bra.

"Remove the bra." Naruko commanded.

Haku removed the bra to reveal perky breasts.

"Do you like them, even though they're small?" Naruko asked.

"Hai," Haku said looking at the breasts with longing.

"Do you want to taste them?" Naruko continued.

"Hai Mistress." Haku said her desire growing.

"Then you may suck on them." Naruko finally said.

"Arigatō Mistress." Haku said before feasting on the small buds. She could taste the sweat from the sensitive flesh and enjoyed the pebble feel as her tongue and lips pressed on them.

Naruko moaned from the delicate sensation of her breasts being sucked and licked. Her hands wrapped around Haku's head and pressed Haku's mouth closure to her breast. "Suck harder please your Mistress Bitch." Naruko commanded, her moans increased when Haku sucked and bit her breast harder.

Haku continued to suck on her mistress' breast until it was discolored. When she was done Haku switched to the other breast drawing pleasured moans from her mistress.

When Naruko was satisfied she placed her hand on Haku's head stopping the girl. "Mmm, Haku that was wonderful, but now I think it's time for your punishment." Naruko stated. "Get on your hands and knees." Naruko commanded. When Haku was in position Naruko used two of her tails to wrap onto Haku's shoulders force her face into the sheets. She used the rest of her tails to force Haku's hips into the air putting her in the same position she was in that morning. Haku's slit was in full view. Naruko admired her prize before taking a tentative lick. Finding it to her liking Naruko began to feast on the quivering slit by forcing her tongue deep into Haku.

Haku let out a muffled cry of pleasure when she felt the wet appendage enter her. Because of the position Haku felt immense pleasure but the drawback was she couldn't release.

Naruko continued to feast on the Devine meal that leaked from her mate. She could hear the cries of pleasure from her mate and enjoyed the sound.

Haku's mind was slowly turning blank from the built up pleasure. She could feel her orgasm building up but it was stopped as she felt the tongue penetrate her deeply.

Even though she knew it was broken Naruko was disappointed when she couldn't taste Haku's barrier. Brushing her disappointment to the side Naruko continued to feast. She could feel Haku's need for release and broke from their intimacy. "Did you learn your lesson?" Naruko asked.

Haku let out a moan of disappointment when Naruko removed her pleasure. "H-hai Mistress." Haku responded lustfully.

Naruko smirked and used her tails to flip Haku over. Naruko lowered herself to Haku's awaiting core. Naruko continued to eat Haku out.

Haku let out howl of satisfaction as she released into Naruko's mouth.

Naruko drank down the Devine meal. She saved a mouthful to share with Haku in a heated kiss.

Haku moaned tasting herself in Naruko's mouth. "Mistress I love you." Haku said in satisfaction. Haku felt her hips being raised and placed on Naruko's hips. She moaned as Naruko penetrated her with her large member.

"Oh we're not even close to being done." Naruko said thrusting inside of Haku.

Haku cried out loudly by the sudden action. "M-Mistress please I'm still sensitive." Haku pleaded as she felt Naruko continue to thrust into her.

"You're still serving your punishment Bitch." Naruko said felling Haku's vice walls clamp down onto her member. "Fuck Haku you're so tight." Naruko moaned out. She placed her hand on the back of Haku's head directing Haku's mouth to hers.

Haku could feel her lust taking over her body. "M-Mistress *uhn* deeper." Haku called out after breaking the kiss.

Naruko thrust harder into Haku piercing Haku's womb. "Who are you?" Naruko asked spearing Haku's womb again.

"Mistress' Bitch." Haku said feeling pleasure.

Naruko grabbed one of Haku's breast roughly and molding it in her palm. "Who am I?" Naruko continued to question.

"M-my Mistress." Haku said feeling her mind turn blank from pleasure.

"What do you want from your Mistress?" Naruko said pushing on Haku's chest making her fall backwards on the back. Naruko leaned forward and laid down on Haku's chest. The new position allowed Naruko complete control of the power and thrust.

Haku could feel her orgasm coming along. "Mistress cum inside me." Haku pleaded, 0.

when she finished Haku came onto Naruko's hips.

Naruko could feel Haku's already tight slit clamp down on her nearly forcing her out. Naruko came moments later filling Haku's womb with her seed. "I love you Haku." Naruko said after passionately kissing the girl.

"I love you too Mistress." Haku responded.

Naruko wrapped her arms around Haku drawing the girl closer to her body.

Haku reacted by burying her head in Naruko's small breasts. "Please never leave me alone." Haku pleaded

Naruko didn't immediately answer, she began to softly brush Haku's long fur like hair. "You will never see the darkness of loneliness ever again." Naruko said comfortingly.

Haku smiled. "Arigatō Mistress." Haku said before falling asleep.

Naruko smiled as she continued to stroke Haku's hair. "Her smile though turned to a frown when she thought of Hinata. 'What will she say when I return with Haku, will she leave me?' Naruko pondered before falling asleep. Through her sleep Naruko had nightmares of Hinata leaving her and screwing around with other men.

-With the clone-time reverse-

"So let me get this straight." Tazuna said already showing signs of being drunk. He directed his question to everyone's loveable short red haired Dominatrix.

Naruko turned her attention to the drunk old man.

"You can split yourself and literally be in two places at once to go screw that black haired girl?" Tazuna asked through drunken slurs.

"Otousan, that's not something you say." Tsunami complained cutely. She was blushing slightly from the images of those to in bed.

Naruko gained a feral smile added with a glint in her eye showing mischief. "Not only that but I could satisfy a woman in more ways at once or I could satisfy multiple women at once." Naruko said turning her attention to Tsunami and winking.

Tsunami blushed harder from the mass of images with both of them together in bed. Her mind shut down from the overload of information as steam seemed to roll of her hair.

Kin slapped the back of Naruko's head.

"Ow, Kin-chan I was only kidding." Naruko complained rubbing the bump on her head.

"Well this time you actually managed to fry someone's brain with your teasing so stop it." Kin commanded.

"Alright I'll stop." Naruko conceded.

Tazuna laughed at his daughter's misfortune of having her brain fried by the blatant request to fuck and fuck well.

"Sorry, anyways there's a lot more uses for clones like information gathering. Anything I learn is transferred to Ojousama when I disappear." The clone continued.

Tazuna stopped his laughter for a few moments to pay attention to what Naruko had to say. "Zat so?" Tazuna said taking another healthy swig of his Sake. "Seems it's kind of convenient for daily tasks. Mind showing an old man how to do it?" The old man asked.

Naruko waved her hand dismissively. "Sorry for a civilian it's nearly impossible to create a bunshin let alone a blood bunshin Naruko said. The chakra requirement would literally tear your life force into nothing just to create a Kage Bunshin.

"Shadow Clone eh, nifty name. Too bad it could have helped me in so many ways I couldn't count it." The old man continued slightly let down that he couldn't even manage to create a simple Bunshin.

Just then they heard the door open that was soon followed by a screech that hurt Naruko's sensitive ears. "What happened to Sasuke-kun, why is he on the floor and unconscious." Sakura asked instantly appearing next to the prone form of Sasuke (A.N. she did not use shunshin she just has super bitchy powers that can bastardize it). "Who did this to him?" Sakura continued to question.

"Me," Naruko said instantly. "Well actually more like the clone before me but it was still me because we're all the same." Naruko pondered aloud. She could feel an angered presence behind her. Turning around she saw Sakura was absolutely furious with her.

"Why did you attack Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked the girl in unrighteous (A.N. hehe the opposite of righteous because she isn't) fury.

"He hit on me, I punched his jaw in, nothing more nothing less." Naruko said turning her attention back to Tazuna.

Sakura wasn't too pleased by the comment. "There's no way Sasuke-kun would fall for someone like you." Sakura said in anger not believing her Sasuke-kun would like the girl.

Naruko snorted and turned her attention back to the girl. "Have you not been paying attention Bubblegum? Or have you had your head up Teme's ass the entire time we were here?" Naruko asked with much humor.

Sakura blushed but her anger outweighed embarrassment. She made a battle cry before running for the red head kunoichi. Sakura was about to hit Naruko when she suddenly disappeared. Sakura was instantly pinned to the floor with both her hands locked tight by the steel grip of Naruko's hand. She could feel something sharp lightly poke her neck.

"Never try attacking me again." Naruko said darkly poking her kunai. Naruko bent down to Sakura's ear. "Remember what I said, if you were my enemy I would use your worthless body until you're begging for the Shinigami. I only wouldn't allow such a kindness." Naruko whispered into Sakura's ear before releasing her hands and standing up. She sheathed her kunai into her thigh storage and sat down on the chair.

Both Tazuna and Kin were surprised that the young girl could move so quickly that the naked eye couldn't even keep up. Kin just let it slide because she knew of Naruko's short temper when it came to the pinkette.

"Sorry about mine and my associate's behavior." Naruko apologized bowing forward slightly.

"I-it's alright." Tazuna said after he gained his voice. 'Think I better lay of the drinking, it's making me see things.' Tazuna thought blaming his delusion on the alcohol.

"No matter how many stupid tricks you have your never going to beat Gatō." The young voice of Inari broke the silence.

Everyone looked over to see the boy trying to get up the step to the living room. "Inari, when did you get back?" Tsunami asked attempting to deter her son from angering the kunoichi.

Inari ignored his mother and continued to stare at the red head kunoichi.

"You still crying little baby?" Naruko asked humorously. "You should stay back and drink your milk while the adults take care if things." Naruko taunted.

Inari could feel a heat rise to his cheeks. "You're just a dumb girl who doesn't know anything. Nobody wants you here." Inari said angrily.

Naruko rocked back on her chair balancing on the two legs. "Funny how you say that yet here we are," Naruko stated humorously. "hired by your grandfather none-the-less." Naruko finished landing back on all fours of her chair.

"Shut up shut up shut up." Inari said in rage. "You'll just die like the rest of the idiots who thought they were a hero." Inari retorted.

Naruko let out a defeated sigh. "You know what," The kunoichi stated catching Inari's attention. "I won't get angry at you because you're not worth it. People like you who can't let go of the past and move on sicken me the most." Naruko said feeling disgust form in the back of her throat. "You're blind to those that are around you and can't see past your own selfish desires."

Inari was about to retort but was cut off.

"Do you even know what it's like to be the pariah of a village for circumstances completely out of your control?" Naruko asked.

Inari was stuck on an answer unable to come up with one.

"You don't, you lived your whole life with those that care about you. I have no pity for one that doesn't stand up for what they have.

Tears began to form on the end of his eyes. He began to run for his room and closed the door hard.

"Naruko, that wasn't kind at all." Sakura stated after recovering from earlier events. "You made him cry."

Naruko turned her head to see the pink haired (supposed) kunoichi with her arms crossed. "I only told him the truth, people like him are the largest bigots in the world. People like you also sicken me." Naruko stated matter-of-factly.

Sakura was taken off guard by the accusation. Before she could retort Naruko cut her off.

"I hear Ojousama approaching so I'm going." The clone said to no one in particular. The clone disappeared in a brilliant show of white flames.

Everyone could hear the steps creaking as Naruko made her way around the corner. She was closely followed by the raven haired ice kunoichi. "Hey guys what's up?" Naruko asked.

"Nothing much other then everything that happened." Kin responded humorously. "How was your session with Haku-chan?" Kin asked.

Sakura looked at Naruko in surprise. "Session, what does she mean by that?" Sakura asked.

Naruko ignored the pinkette's question. "It was great." Naruko said grabbing onto Haku's waist and drawing her closer.

Haku let out a squeak of surprise and blushed at the open contact with Naruko.

The surprised sound was enough to wake the knocked out Uchiha. "Where am I?" Sasuke asked rousing. His jaw was hurting and he couldn't remember what had happened before he fell asleep.

"Sasuke-kun you're okay!" Sakura screamed out in surprise. She succeeded in hurting Naruko's and Haku's sensitive ears.

Haku who wasn't used to the intolerably loud voice dropped onto her knees and held her head tight. Naruko after she found her wits kneeled down and comforted her mate. "Damn it Sakura stop with that Harpy voice." Naruko said after she comforted Haku. "Haku and I have sensitive hearing." Naruko finished.

Sakura looked at the two angrily. "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't cheat in Sasuke-kun's spar." Sakura retorted.

Sasuke was now fully awake after hearing the pink haired kunoichi's obnoxiously loud voice. He still couldn't remember what had happened.

"Man Sakura are you that delusional to the ninja world?" Naruko asked. "The first law of the ninja is to deceive your enemy. There is no such thing as a cheap shot or under handed move. You fight to survive." Naruko said picking herself and Haku up off of the floor.

Sakura was about to retort when a kunai brushed past her directed for Naruko.

Naruko could see the weapon approaching her. She pushed Haku to the side and dodged the weapon by tilting her body.

"So you say there's no cheap shots then let's have a spar." Sasuke said. "If I win you'll be mine to rebuild my clan." Sasuke continued completely unaware that he already had his ass handed to him.

"Interesting," Naruko said walking up to the young shinobi. "I must have underestimated the power I put into the attack." Naruko continued. "Oh well I don't really care." Naruko finished turning around and walking away from the duck ass.

Sasuke growled at the girl. He drew another kunai and threw it at the girl's unprotected back.

Naruko knew that Sasuke would get angry and would attack her. She prepared to dodge the attack but before she could react Naruko felt the temperature drop.

Haku appeared right behind Naruko. She used her ice technique to completely guard her mistress from the attack. "No on attacks Naruko." She stated simply.

Sasuke looked at the girl first in surprise but then it turned into lust. "You are strong so your perfect to revive my clan.

Haku felt sickened by the words and was about to attack the young shinobi for the insult. She could feel a hand on her shoulder and knew it was Naruko.

"Calm down Ha-chan," Naruko said to Haku.

Haku nodded obeying the command.

Naruko turned her gaze at the last loyal Uchiha. "Fine I'll spar with you." Naruko simply said. "If you win I will offer myself up to you." Naruko offered.

Sasuke nodded agreeing to the terms.

Naruko wasn't finished though. "But if I win, you will never speak to or look at Haku ever again." Naruko finished.

Finding nothing wrong with the conditions of the match Sasuke agreed.

"Okay follow me." Naruko said sweetly with a trace of darkness in her voice. She walked out of the building straight for the training ground.

Sasuke followed the red head already planning on how to run the clan when his children are born (the poor bastard).

Tsunami and Tazuna both followed as well interested in what a spar between ninja would entail. Sakura was still in a state of disbelief but eventually followed. Sai followed interested in learning about the two ninja's fighting style. Kin went upstairs and informed Kakashi that he would be allowed out of bed for a few hours. They both followed soon after.

-Training Field-

Naruko stepped out of the thick forest into the open field Team Seven had been using for training. "Okay Teme, let's get this over with." Naruko said taking her Kitsune's Rage stance. She bent forward slightly and cocked her arms behind her. She could feel strength drawing into her arms and legs as she continued the stance.

Sasuke scoffed at the girl's blatant disrespect for him. "You will soon learn your place when I'm threw with you." Sasuke stated with a hint of lust.

Naruko never broke her concentration. She was waiting for the right moment to spring into attack.

Sasuke took his clan's taijutsu stance. His body was slightly turned still giving an opening to his chest. He began a chain of seals landing on Tiger. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique." Sasuke called out before breathing in deeply. He place his fingers above his lips before releasing the deadly flames.

The flames hurtled towards the red head kunoichi. Moments later she was enveloped by the flames.

When the flames died down Naruko was nowhere to be seen. Sasuke was surprised that the girl wasn't there. Even the strongest Fireball technique would leave a charred body. He was so lost in his mussing that he nearly missed the presence below him.

Naruko had hidden under the ground as the attack passed over her. She reached up to try and grab Sasuke's leg. She didn't succeed however as Sasuke was already use to the Double Suicide Decapitation Technique (try saying that three times fast).

Sasuke had barely made it out of the kunoichi's grasp when he had jumped.

Naruko revealed herself from her location mildly impressed by the fact Sasuke was fast enough to dodge her. "Good job Teme. She picked herself out of the ground revealing a slightly scuffed shozoko.

Sasuke smirked at the girl. He was still in midair when he threw two kunai.

Naruko easily saw the direction the kunai were flying and didn't attempt to dodge. Curious to see what the raven haired shinobi had planned Naruko feigned ignorance to the wires that were attached to the weapons.

Tsunami and Tazuna were watching the spectacle of watching two ninja fight each other. They had only made a few moves but it left them in awe. Sakura was cheering on her heart's throb. She was ignorant to the fact that Naruko was almost to calm. Kin and Kakashi were watching as their surrogate younger sister was battling the last of the loyal Uchiha. They were conversing with each other as they continued to watch the battle in fruition.

'He is a genius in his own right as a shinobi but he is too cocky and head strong.' Kin silently stated to Kakashi.

Kakashi continued to watch the spar. 'As Naruko is a genius like her mother to utilize such skill. However she lacks power a blade would give her.' Kakashi responded after a few moments of silence. 'I will admit though Sasuke doesn't stand a chance if Naruko uses her Kitsune style.

Kin smirked. 'How about a bet then. I think Naruko can defeat the Teme without using Kitsune Fury.' Kin stated.

Kakashi's eye widened. 'That would be nearly impossible without a blade.' Kakashi said. 'Sasuke has proven himself to be faster in his class second only to that style. If Naruko doesn't use it she wouldn't be able to land a solid hit.' Kakashi continued his observation.

'A bet worthy of Tsunade of the Sannin.' Kin stated.

-far off in another part of fire country-

"AHH CHOO,"

"Are you okay Tsunade-Sama?" The raven haired medic kunoichi asked never knowing that her Teacher could get sick.

"All of a sudden I feel like breaking certain ANBU's spine." Tsunade said ignoring her students worry.

-back to the fight-

Both Kin and Kakashi felt a chill run down their spines. (Ironic? HELL NO, I made it so).

"No I think I will pass on this one." Kakashi said turning back to the fight. Kin also turned her attention back just in time to watch Naruko catch on fire.

-Back with the fight-

"**Be careful I don't know why but those strings have a familiar scent**." Kurama stated through the shared mental link.

Naruko was on guard preparing for what may happen.

Sasuke flipped through a few hand seals and landed on tiger before yelling out. "Fire Ball Jutsu." The strings that were attached to Sasuke pinkies instantly caught on fire. The fire surged forth in a direct path for Naruko.

"**That bastard is using kerosene to increase the flame's heat**." Kurama said through the seal.

Naruko smirked at the bountiful fortune before her. Before the flames reached her Naruko started going through a chain of hand seals. Before she could finish Naruko was hit by the intensified flames.

Tazuna and Tsunami looked in horror at the sight before them. Even Sakura stopped cheering when she saw what Sasuke had done to a comrade.

Sasuke smirked believe he had finally surpassed the girl. He took slow steps forward towards the burning girl. What he neglected to relies was that the flames were started to leave his will. Before Sasuke could close the distance between the two he felt a heat wave.

"Angle's Flame Technique: Absolute Control." Naruko stated out loud. The orange flames that surrounded her started to morph as it turned white. Soon Naruko was cloaked in what looked like a vortex of pure white flames. "Demon's Flame Technique: Gravity orb." Naruko continued after forming a complex chain of seals. The flames that were once white darkened into black. The flames condensed itself into an orb big enough for Naruko to require both hands to fully hold it. She prepared herself to use the ball on the unwitting Uchiha when something seemed to spark within the flames.

Sasuke was shocked at first that the girl had taken the flames out of his control. The shock though turned to rage as he realized Naruko in fact taken the flames. "I'm an Uchiha, no one steals what is rightfully mine." He bellowed out. Sasuke began to form a chain of hand seals but before he could finish an explosion reverberated between the two.

Kin and Kakashi were fearing the worse. They never thought Naruko would use that technique. They knew something went wrong though when a spark appeared from the orb. They weren't quick enough however to get Tazuna and Tsunami out of harm's way.

Acting on pure instinct Haku put up a wall of ice protecting the spectators. She didn't know why but she felt a purely evil presence appear in the orb of flames.

An explosion ensued as the malfunctioned orb couldn't hold the strain. It threw both Sasuke and Naruko in opposite directions. Naruko into the barrier of ice while Sasuke was thrown into thick bushes. Naruko hit the wall with tremendous force instantly shattering it.

Everything was silent for a few moments before Haku came back to her sense and ran for the prone form of Naruko. Haku was in tears when she approached Naruko. She feared the worst when Naruko didn't recover from the damage. Haku laid the side of her head on Naruko's chest. She let out a choked sob of relief when she could feel a pulse. Almost immediately Haku felt a hand brush her long hair.

"What's with that sad look Ha-chan?" Naruko asked in a cheerful voice.

Haku let out a sob of relief. "Naruko, you're…" Before Haku could finish Naruko forced Haku's lips over hers.

The kiss was deep and lasted. When Naruko finally broke Kakashi and Sai finally managed to pull the last loyal Uchiha out of the brush. He was unconscious and many minor cuts riddled his body.

Kin made her way towards the two demon mates enjoying their post victory celebration.

Naruko could feel a shiver run down her spine. When she finally took notice of her sensei behind her she gulped slightly.

"Naruko," Kin started out darkly. "You're not supposed to use that technique on an ally." Kin stated.

Naruko held her ground. "You know what happened I won't stand by idly when one of my mates is threatened." Naruko retorted.

Kin sighed knowing that Naruko's demonic side will always take up for her kin and mates. "But you went overboard. Using that technique could easily kill a chunin. If you actually completed the incantation you would have killed him." Kin stated. "No matter what you never use that on an ally."

"But I didn't complete it. I had control of it." Naruko retorted feeling hurt that her sensei was against her on this.

"Then why did it go wrong if you had control over 'it'?" Kin asked.

Naruko didn't have a retort to that. She was left with no defense. "I don't know what happened. Everything was going smoothly until the end. I thought I had control at that stage. I didn't even come close to the most the breaking point of the attack." Naruko said backing down from the hardened look from her sensei.

Kin let out a sigh. "Just don't do that when you are facing an ally. It doesn't matter what they do an ally…"

"Is the one you protect in the face of adversity." Naruko droned out. "I know but…"

"Butts are for sitting. Now as punishment you can't be with Haku for the rest of the day." Kin commanded humorously.

Naruko was staring wide eyed at the older kunoichi before a tick mark appeared on her forehead.

When everyone made it back to the Tazuna residence it was less eventful then it had been. Sasuke was still knocked out with a large goose egg on his forehead. He was brought in his room by Sai and was laying on his bed. Sai had that creepy grin that unnerved everyone. Sakura hadn't left the Teme's side ever since Sai and Kakashi pulled the young shinobi out of the brush. Kakashi again under room arrest, he was reading from his favorite novel. Kin even though she was never in battle she was methodically cleaning her swords. True to her word Kin chained Naruko in one corner of the room with Haku sitting next to the older kunoichi. She desperately wanted to be next to her Mistress but knew that angering the Jonin would not be a pleasant option.

Tazuna and Tsunami were seated on their couch still in awe from the spectacle that had earlier ensued. Unable to keep wondering Tazuna spoke up breaking the silence. "I'm curious how did you survive in that fire?" He asked to the thrashing girl.

When the question was asked Naruko stopped. She was laying on the floor with her arms bind behind her back and her legs tied to the ceiling (Kin found a rafter in the ceiling and tied Naruko there). She look up from her position to look at Tazuna. "I used my own fire to surround and protect my body." Naruko said shrugging her shoulders which caused the chains to tighten. "Ow, dammit Kin let me out of this." Naruko demanded.

Kin didn't break her attention from her swords. "No because you're just going to run off with Haku and you know you're not allowed near her for the rest of the day." Kin replied tugging onto the chain that kept Haku in place. She smirked at Naruko's reaction.

A large tick mark formed on Naruko head. "Dammit tying Ha-chan up is my job." Naruko said in anger.

The reaction of the room was different for everyone. Haku's whole face turned beat red from the embarrassment. Kin was smirking at her young student. Tazuna in his drunken stupor was laughing uproariously. Inari not really understanding what was happening continued to sulk on the seat. Tsunami was blushing madly from the thought of Naruko tying her up, she felt a shiver run up her spine and saw that Naruko was looking at her with a knowing smirk. She blushed harder at the look Naruko was giving her and shifted uncomfortably.

Kin noticed Tsunami was uncomfortable and saw that Naruko was giving her a look that no one else seemed to notice. She smirked inwardly when Naruko averted her eyes from Tsunami.

Naruko noticed Tsunami attempting to hide her blush. She gave a sultry smirk and almost couldn't hold in her laugh when Tsunami noticed her look.

The rest of the day was uneventful eventful. Tsunami unable to take the tension went into the kitchen to start on dinner. Inari followed soon after. Sai eventually decided to go out in the back to study his ink nature chakra. Tazuna eventually passed out and was brought to his room by Kin.

Eventually dinner was called. Everyone minus Sasuke and Naruko were present. "WHY THE HELL AM I STILL TIED UP?" Naruko exclaimed heatedly as she saw everyone dig into their meals.

"Don't worry Naru-chan you'll get your share soon." Kin said humorously.

"Not funny." Naruko replied still miffed that she was upside down.

Sakura who was usually on a diet to keep her figure was the first to finish. "Bubblegum since you are done so early go feed Naruko." Kin said handing the kunoichi a plate of food.

Sakura was slack jawed at the request. "Why do I have to?" She exclaimed. "Why don't you make her do it?" Sakura continued gesturing towards Haku.

"Because she isn't allowed near Naru-chan." Kin replied still holding the dish out.

Sakura was slightly surprised by this. "Why do I have to?" Sakura continued not wanting to get near the admitted lesbian.

"Because it will be fun to watch." Kin replied.

Sakura was stuck but before she could relent someone grabbed the plate.

"It's okay Kin-chan I'll feed myself." Naruko said surprising everyone except the older raven haired kunoichi.

Kin slightly glared at the kunoichi. "What are you doing out of the chains?" She asked.

"What are you talking about? Ojousama is over there." Naruko pointed towards the chains.

"Technically my clone isn't me no matter how close a copy is it's still a copy." Naruko stated still tied upside down.

Kin shrugged her shoulders. "Fine but you're still not allowed near Haku-chan." Kin replied.

Both Naruko's sighed in disappointment at that. "You're no fun Kin-chan." The chained Naruko said. The clone made her way back to the original and began to feed her.

Soon dinner was finished and everyone was about to go to bed. Before anyone could notice Naruko had her clone go upstairs to accomplish something. Naruko was freed and allowed to be with Haku once more.

Eventually everyone retired to their rooms. Naruko and Haku received their own.

-Late in the Night-

For the past few hours Tsunami was wide awake. Rolling over she couldn't keep her eyes closed for more than a few moments before she would open them again to see her room. The cause of her sleep deprived state was the look of lust coming from the young kunoichi. To Tsunami who wasn't trained was slightly scared by the feral smirk. It scared her but oddly enough excited her. She also couldn't take her mind off of Naruko stating that she was the only one who could tie up the raven haired girl. Another chill ran up her spine when she thought about the red haired Kunoichi using a rope to bind the submissive girl into an uncomfortable looking position. Her night gown was starting to become wet as her imagination furthered into her being the one obediently following the command of the girl. Tsunami caught her self-stroking her core and stopped instantly. 'No I can't think of her in that way. She is way, way too young for me to think of things like that." Tsunami mentally punished herself. Even though she thought that Tsunami couldn't help but imagine the girl tormenting her with pleasure.

For Tsunami it has been years since she felt any type of physical attention. Ever since her husband died after he defied Gatō she hasn't slept with another man.

Tsunami again began to stroke herself at a light pace. She could feel her own core begin to quiver for more attention but stopped once again. 'No I won't do it.' She mentally concluded. It was at this point that she heard an unfamiliar sound followed by what seemed to be a moan.

Now Tsunami wasn't normally afraid of anything spiritual like ghosts but this was a first that she had ever heard this sound. She remembered in the past what her father said before her mother died and he turned to alcohol to alleviate the pain. "Don't ever miss a chance because you're scared. The best adventures are the ones everyone is too scared to try." It reminded her of her childhood and how she would get in trouble with the villagers because she would do things that they normally wouldn't.

Taking her otousan's advice Tsunami threw of the covers to her bed and slid off of the bed. She took light steps knowing every creek in the house. Dodging all of the areas that would make a sound Tsunami walked into the hallway. The noise rose slightly but it also seemed to be muffled. Calming her breath Tsunami noticed the origin of the sound was coming from the room Naruko and Haku had taken.

Lightly stepping to the room Tsunami noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Looking inside it took a moment for Tsunami to focus inside the dark room.

The moon was full and as the clouds that covered it passed it shown inside of the room revealing to Tsunami the origin of the sound.

Tsunami gave a gasp of surprise as her eyes widened. Inside the room was Haku riding Naruko.

Naruko was sitting on the edge of the bed, she was leaning back slightly. Haku was facing the same direction as Naruko but she was leaning forward with both her arms being pulled back. Every time Naruko would rock her hips forward Haku would move up but immediately Naruko would pull Haku's arms back forcing Haku to slam onto her hips.

Every time they would fully connect Haku would give a muffled scream of pleasure. Haku was wearing a cloth gag to reduce the noise she would make. Drool was already making a decent from her lips and down her cheeks. The trail of drool continued past her breasts leading down her pale stomach leading to her dripping sex.

Tsunami continued to stare with horrified fascination. The embers that previously made her stomach warm turned to an inferno as she continued to watch the two. She could see that Naruko was slowing down before she completely stopped.

Naruko stopped her thrusting and released one of Haku's arms to untie the gag. "Did you enjoy it Bitch?" Naruko asked rocking her hips slightly.

Haku moaned at the name and stimulation. "Hai Mistress, it was wonderful." Haku replied.

"Good, now stand up and lean over the bed." Naruko commanded. When Haku did as she requested Naruko grabbed her right leg under the knee and made Haku reveal her most sacred area to the door. Naruko retied the cloth gag onto Haku and stood behind the girl. "Now let's continue shall we." Naruko said not giving Haku the chance to reply. Naruko sheathed herself deep into her mate penetrating the womb. Naruko began to thrust inside of Haku forcefully penetrating her every time she would thrust forward.

Tsunami was still standing on the opposite side of the door unable to move from her spot. When Naruko changed positions Tsunami could almost swear she did it on purpose to show her everything and everything she saw surprised the woman further. What Tsunami had mistook for a strap-on was actually a real dick. She could easily see it from the moon light. The light seemed to make the two radiate with their own glow. Haku more so since she has pale skin.

Tsunami noticed that Naruko's movements were becoming increasingly wilder. She also noticed how Haku was getting increasingly louder. Inside Tsunami could her the final howl of satisfaction and lust from Naruko before she made one more thrust inside Haku before releasing inside her.

Tsunami broke from her trance and silently ran to her room. Inside Tsunami was supporting herself against the wall as she instantly forced three fingers inside of her aching sex. Almost instantly she came onto her hand from the excitement of what had happened. Slowly Tsunami lifted her hand till it was level with her eyes, she could see the thin layer of her own cum on her hand. Slowly Tsunami moved it to her lips before taking an experimental lick. After that Tsunami couldn't hold back her restraint and devoured the bodily essence.

Eventual Tsunami began to succumb to sleep as her eyes drooped. She stood up leaving her soaked panties on the floor. Without bothering to cover up Tsunami fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

A.N.

AAANNNNDDD I'm done.

So how did you like the ending?

I don't actually have anything to say right now so I'll just leave it to you guys. Rate, Review, Favorite, Follow.


	12. A Persistant Kistune

And I'm back. That's right everyone's favorite dark minded bastard is back. Shugo here with another important update for Kitsune Mistress.

Now I know your all excited so I won't keep you for very long.

Onto the important part -  
**Leez** - Thx  
**Spikesagitta** - That's a good question. Continue reading and they might all just be hers.  
**Spikesagitta** - Thanks. That's currently undecided.  
**PrototypeDemonv2** - I also liked that part too. She truly is unrighteous isn't she.  
**xxPercyRoxxx** - Currently undecided but there shouldn't be too much more.  
**Dragon Man 180** - Not a bad idea. Isn't the human body wonderful? Yes you can eat upside down. Being a tree climber I have found this out.  
**redwolf23456** - Thanks  
**napsterman23** - Me too.  
**shadowwriter329 - **Read and find out.  
**coduss** - This is an...Interesting comment.

Okay so I have one thing to say. From here on out I will be only answering comments that have a question, peak my interest or that I feel I must answer. Anything that I feel will need a large answer I will send a PM.

"Hello is anyone there?"  
*Hears scuffling*  
"Come on out I know your there."  
*No response*  
"Fine I didn't want to have to do this."  
*Goes through a few hand seals*  
"Wind style: Great Breakthrough."  
*Cast flies around in the wind storm*  
"Ow what was that for, Jerk?"  
"You ignored me so I made you appear, I wont have disobedience."  
"Care to tell me how you figured you have control over me?"  
"Gladly, I am the writer and you are the character, simple as that."  
"Ano, Shugo-Sama. What's going on?"  
"Ah Hinata glad you can make it. These slackers thought they could hide from me so I proved them wrong."  
"Whatever you jerk, on with the show."

.

"The world is a dangerous place to live; not because of the people who are evil, but because of the people who don't do anything about it." - Albert Einstein.

* * *

Kitsune Mistress  
Chapter 12 - A Persistent Kitsune

Early in the morning Tsunami was up preparing breakfast. She was on edge as she continued to cook the hearty meal. The reason for her stress was last night's little adventure she went on. Tsunami would have thought it a dream but when she found herself naked and the saturated panties on the floor they were crushed to nothing.

Tsunami could remember what had happened in vivid detail. Everything from the moonlight reflecting off of the two kunoichi's skin to the monstrous sized cock Naruko used to absolutely destroy any purity Haku held onto. She blushed madly as she remembered the technique in which she found out that Naruko was a female with a cock. Tsunami was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the light creaking of wood.

Tsunami felt a pair of arms snake around her form. Hands started to grasp and play with her breast. Tsunami let out a surprised cry not expecting the contact. She turned her head around to see the red haired kunoichi taking in a deep breath smelling her hair. "N-Naruko-san, what are y-you doing?" Tsunami asked, she moaned from her breast being roughly played with.

Naruko didn't answer immediately as she enjoyed the aroma the woman gave off. After a few moments Naruko spoke. "Did you enjoy the show Ha-chan and I put on for you?" Naruko questioned as her right hand left the breast and traveled downward to the woman's core. She slipped her hand under the dress and panties immediately teasing the quivering slit.

Tsunami blushed at the question as a certain memory replayed in her mind. The moment both of them locked eyes. It was a brief moment, brief enough for Tsunami not to notice but now that Naruko said that she remembered clearly. Tsunami moaned at the delicate touch. Unable to speak Naruko took the initiative and used her left hand to direct the older woman's head. Naruko delicately kissed the woman surprising Tsunami enough to not respond. When Naruko broke from the kiss she removed her hand. "I have seen the looks you sent me, remember I'm in control and you will succumb to your desire eventually." Naruko whispered into Tsunami's ear.

Tsunami blushed harder from the words burning with lust. She was still unable to respond.

Naruko turned around to see Sai enter the kitchen. "Good morning Naruko-sensei, Tsunami-san." Sai greeted with his ever present fake smile.

Naruko responded with a smile of her own. "Good morning Sai, it seems a bit early for you to wake up." Naruko stated humorously.

Sai smile seemed to increase. "Indeed I just thought that if my sensei will awake early why shouldn't I." Sai responded.

Naruko nodded and made her way into the living room to find that Kin was already sitting on the couch. "You ready for training Naru-chan?" Kin asked humorously.

Naruko shook her head. "Not until Ha-chan is." Naruko responded.

Moments later Haku made her way down the stairs to find her mistress and Kin waiting on her. Sai was just sitting down on the opposite couch.

"You ready Ha-chan?" Naruko asked to which Haku nodded.

"Hai, I'm ready." Haku responded

All three kunoichi left the living room in their own respective shunshins.

In the kitchen Tsunami's knees were about to give out as she couldn't support herself. The thing that Naruko promised would happen left Tsunami in a quivering mess. She could feel her panties being soaked from the essence of her arousal. Attempting to take her mind off of the burning sensation in the pit of her stomach Tsunami went back to cooking.

A few moments later Sakura stepped off of the stairs rubbing her eyes tiredly. She stepped into the kitchen to see that Tsunami was cooking. She didn't notice the slight twitch that Tsunami had when she heard Sakura walk into the room. Sakura left and walked into the living room.

"Good morning Sakura-san, it seems I wasn't the only one to wake up early today." Sai greeted with his ever present smile.

Sakura nodded her greetings to the pale boy. "How's Sasuke-kun?" These were first things to pass her lips.

Sai's smile seemed to increase. "Sleeping like a baby." Sai said in monotone which brought the whole joke down.

Sakura seemed relieved that her Sasuke was okay for now. Moments later they could hear a door being opened and closed rather roughly. They both watched as a hung over Tazuna walked down the stairs. "Dammit my head's beating like a drum." The old drunk stated he was holding the front of his head with one hand while feeling around with the other. He made his way over to the vacant couch to sit down and rest.

Sasuke also made his way down the stairs followed by Kakashi who was finally allowed to leave the room. He would have healed a few days ago but since he would try to escape the strain on his body when Kin knocked him out made it harder. "Yo," He said simply using his crotches to support himself to the couch.

Everyone sat down in the living room just passing the time since Tazuna had everyone take the weekend off from building the bridge.

It wasn't till much later that Kin Naruko and Haku returned from their training. Sasuke true to his word didn't even try to look at Haku but he still kept his lust for the red head kunoichi. Sakura was still unnerved by the day before as she was finally understanding that Sasuke was truly after Naruko and not her. Moments after the trio arrived Tsunami called everyone to lunch.

When everyone was sat down it was mostly quite aside from the sounds of birds outside. Tsunami was attempting to keep her attention away from the red head kunoichi but her eyes wouldn't allow this. She gave slight glances towards Naruko who was in deep conversation with Haku.

Naruko was just sitting back talking with her mate until she felt eyes on her. She looked over to see Tsunami glancing slightly at her. Naruko gave another lustful smirk causing the older woman to shiver.

Tsunami could feel the embers in her stomach burn brighter as she tried to avoid eye contact with the girl only to be found out. Unable to take the pressure Tsunami excused herself and went to the bathroom.

Inside the small room Tsunami was washing her face trying to get rid of the inferno in her stomach. She reached over for a towel to dry her face. When she was done and removed the towel Tsunami looked up at the mirror. Tsunami's eyes widened in surprise but before she could scream a hand covered her mouth suppressing the sound.

Naruko leaned forward pressing her thick appendage into Tsunami's firm rear-end causing the woman to gasp. "How long will you make me wait Tsu-chan?" Naruko asked as her free left hand traveled up Tsunami's shirt to the firm generous b cup breast.

Tsunami moaned but was unable to respond because of the iron grip hand covering her mouth.

"I've wanted to have a taste of you for a few days now." Naruko continued molding the breast in the palm of her hand. "Just give yourself up to me already, I know that you want it desperately." Naruko finished before kissing the back of the raven haired woman's neck.

Tsunami squirmed under the attention of her body. The inferno in her stomach only increasing as her panties absorbed her essence. She looked in fear and attempted to shake her head in denial of what the girl said.

Naruko smirked. "I know that you are lying." Naruko said surprising the woman with the intensity of the words.

Tsunami whimpered as she could do little more than shake under the young girls control. Again she shook her head trying to prove to herself more than Naruko what she said isn't true.

Naruko's smirk increased dangerously. "Do you know what I do to those that lie to me?" Naruko asked with lust dripping from every word.

Tsunami shook her head not knowing what the girl would do to her.

"Bad girls that lie to me are punished." Naruko said as she removed her hand from Tsunami's breast eliciting a slight whimper.

Tsunami watched as Naruko's hand slid from under her shirt and into the kunoichi's shozoko. She feared what may be hidden under the loose fabric as she could see Naruko's hand slowly disappear into the clothing.

Eventually Naruko found the object for Tsunami's punishment and slowly removed her arm showing the woman a small white egg shaped devise. "Do you know what this is Tsu-chan?" Naruko asked as she moved her hand in front of Tsunami's face.

Tsunami shook her head trying to figure out how such a small devise would be considered a form of punishment.

Naruko swiftly slid her hand under Tsunami's dress and panties surprising the older woman. Naruko placed the devise on Tsunami's sex before removing her hand once again. When she had done this Naruko activated a seal on her wrist.

The affects were immediate, Tsunami doubled over in surprise as her womanhood seemed to vibrate. Tsunami made an attempt to remove it but was stopped by the iron tight grip that was surprisingly gentle.

"This devise has ten levels," Naruko began. "I have set it on the third, do not make an attempt to remove it or I will force it inside of you and turn it up to its sixth level." Naruko explained as her hands ghosted across Tsunami's skin. "And don't even attempt to warn anyone else about it. I put a seal on it so only those with sensitive hearing would be able to hear it and when active it disappears." Naruko finished whispering into Tsunami's ear, her hips were grinding the woman's ass giving her an idea of what she had.

Tsunami couldn't hold in the whimper. "Please take it out." Tsunami said in a low voice. "I can't take it, please." She continued begging as she attempted to shift from the vibrator.

"Not until you admit what you desire." Naruko said before letting the woman go. "And remember Tsu-chan I have complete control over you now, do not attempt to go against me." Naruko finished as she disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Tsunami's breath was rapid as she could barely manage to stand up. She was about to remove the offending object but remembered the threat. Tsunami's mind was racing, she was about to break and just give into her desires but the voice that told her it was wrong kept her at bay. Slowly Tsunami managed to stand up, soon she could walk seemingly normally. Minutes later she finally made it down stair and immediately sat down.

Kin was the first to notice something wrong but didn't say anything already assuming that Naruko had something to do with it.

Kakashi was the second but didn't pay any mind to it because he assumed it was the woman's period acting up.

Haku who had sensitive hearing blushed slightly as she remembered Naruko using the same devise to stimulate her during a punishment. Her panties began to get wet as her imagination furthered.

Everyone else was completely oblivious excluding Naruko for obvious reasons.

For another thirty minutes nothing much happened as conversations between the ninja and Tazuna continued. Tsunami was attempting to keep her attention away from Naruko. At first it was easy as her attention was located between her numb thighs. Eventually though her eyes wondered over to her red head tormentor.

When Naruko found Tsunami looking at her out of the side of her eyes she began tapping her fingers attracting the woman's attention to them. When Tsunami looked down to the digits Naruko crossed them giving a slight implication to the woman.

Tsunami was confused for a moment not understanding what she meant but after a few second her eyes widened. Tsunami could almost feel her impending orgasm as she thought of what Naruko meant. The raven haired woman looked at Naruko and pleaded with her eyes to not make her do it.

Naruko noticed that her orders were being disobeyed and gave Tsunami a hardened look out of the side of her eye.

Tsunami saw the look and shivered under the intensity of the gaze. Eventually though she crossed her legs and the sensation doubled. She bent forward slightly alerting Kin that her assumption was correct.

"Is everything alright Tsunami-san?" Kin asked professionally.

Tsunami's eyes widened as the threat of what Naruko would do to her resurfaced. Putting on her best act Tsunami put on a smile and waved off the woman's concern. "I'm fine Kin-san, I just have some cramps." Tsunami said trying to sound convincing.

Kin knew that Tsunami was lying. "I see," Kin stated simply. Her body language telling the older woman that she bought it. Kin's fingers though were taping in a rhythm that was recognized by Naruko.

Both kunoichi created a shadow clone and claimed they were for surveillance purposes.

When the clones left Tazuna made himself known. "Damn that would be sure nifty to have." He complained as he downed another swig of Sake.

From then it was relatively quiet again.

-Time skip-Later that day-

It is now 9:00 pm. For the past twelve hours Tsunami was tortured by the small devise that was carefully placed by her red head torturer so that if any movements especially sudden ones she would receive a bolt of electricity into her stomach and on her thighs. It wasn't literally electricity but the sensation might as well have been. Still she was not used to the constant pleasure she received and couldn't help a moan slip past her lips when she felt the shock.

Tazuna feared that his daughter might have been sick and asked her many times to go to bed and rest.

Tsunami attempted to wave off her father's concern by putting on a front. She was trying to stay in the sight of others because she knew that if she was alone the red head would be there to continue her torturing.

Tazuna continued to plead with her until it was Kin who stepped in. She personally requested that Tsunami to just rest. She held a straight face but giggled perversely inside as she knew what she was sending the older woman into.

Currently Tsunami was bent over her dresser. Her mouth was gaping as she felt a wet sensation penetrate deeply into her core. "Please stop, I can't take it anymore." Tsunami pleaded to Naruko who was currently kneeling behind Tsunami's bare slit.

Naruko was feasting on the raven haired woman's dripping sex. She had removed the vibrator before devouring the woman and was enjoying every moment of her screams of pleasure.

Tsunami felt conflicted, she knew it was wrong to do this kind of thing with such a young girl but she couldn't deny the absolute pleasure she felt from it. She unintentionally began to buck her hips into the pleasure stimulating her further into a euphoric mess.

Though she knew it was futile Naruko searched for the preservation of the woman's purity. She hummed in frustration when she found nothing to stop her long tongue.

Tsunami couldn't hold it in any longer being stimulated by the vibrations and came into Naruko's mouth.

Naruko lapped up the flowing juices. She further stimulated the woman by forcing two fingers in Tsunami and moved them with the rhythm of her orgasm. She continued to feast enjoying what she found to be an exotic taste though not as delicious as Haku's cum had.

Said slave was currently tied up into an uncomfortable looking position. Haku's legs were bound together under her body bound by a thin black nylon rope. Her arms were bound together behind her back giving her no strength to lift her face from the sheets. The rope continued onto Haku's body creating a diamond shape around her belly button and under her breasts. Even though they were small Haku's breast were also wrapped around the base. On her back was an intricate pattern leading down until it tied into one rope that if she moved even slightly the rope would tighten into her dripping sex and ass. The last thing to decorate her already kinky attire was the leather choker and a cloth rapped around her mouth. Even though a portion of her face was covered by the sheets Haku had a clear view of what was happening. She couldn't suppress her grown when she saw her Mistress satisfy the older woman and the rope that was forcing its way into her folds didn't help her need for release.

Naruko with her sensitive hearing could easily make out the muffled plea. Turning her head slightly Naruko could see the desire in her mate's eyes. Naruko have her a feral grin. "Aw, does the little Bitch need to be satisfied too?" Naruko asked as she stood up and made her way to the submissive kunoichi.

Fear and desire flared in Haku's eyes as the dominatrix walked to her with a nerve wracking slow pace and a deep sway to her hips.

In Naruko leather outfit it revealed lots of skin to Haku. It was a split outfit. The top was almost nothing more than a brown leather bra with tassel hanging from the bottom. The bottom however was more descent. It is a skin tight leather pants with tassel hanging from the hips. There however was loops for carrying tool and toys for ones enjoyment, Naruko however didn't have anything on her taking pride in the fact she uses her tails as a means of her usual punishment. The said appendages were currently swaying to an unheard rhythm as Naruko continued her tantalizing walk to the enslaved kunoichi.

Haku's sex began to drip as she felt a shudder roll down her back. The intimidating feel of being completely dominated was a complete turn on to the raven haired kunoichi but the only one allowed to give her this high was her Ojousama and anyone that woman deemed worthy.

Finally Naruko made her way to Haku. She placed her hand under Haku's chin forcing her to look up slightly higher until their eyes met. Desperate brown met intimidating cerulean as the two kunoichis continued their staring.

Haku was the first to break eye contact as she couldn't hold the embarrassment for much longer. She blushed with a light pink hue.

Naruko's smirk grew and her eyes shown increasing lust. She untied the cloth from around Haku's mouth allowing the girl to speak.

"Mistress," Haku said with ever increasing desire.

Naruko gleefully lashed Haku's rear-end causing the girl to buck forward. The sudden movement forced the rope to tighten into Haku's ass. From the sudden stimulation Haku bucked up again causing the rope to deepen into her wet folds. Haku let out a chocked cry of pleasure, she stiffened her back so she would stop moving.

Naruko saw this and grabbed the rope that intersected at Haku's tailbone. Giving one pull the rope again dug into the kunoichi. "Just because I untied the gag doesn't mean I gave you permission to talk." Naruko stated authoritatively.

Haku moaned as she felt shivers run down her spine giving her the high she enjoyed around her mistress.

Naruko released the rope and cut through the binds. The rope fell useless on the bed as Haku's quivering slit was revealed to the dominatrix. Naruko lowered her hand down and traced around Haku's mound then moved up on to her stomach. Naruko could feel the desire rising into Haku as she continued to ghost her fingers up to Haku's chest and paused for a moment to trace around the areola. When Naruko was finished gliding her fingers over the darkened circular skin she continued to Haku's collar bone, paying special attention to the kitsune tattoo which was sensitive to touch.

Haku moaned louder as her body was examined by the expert finger. She could feel the digits trace up her neck to her jaw and finally she could feel the edge of her lips being delicately prodded. Turning her head slightly Haku began to suck on her mistress' index and middle finger, tasting herself on the long digits.

Naruko began lightly pumping her fingers in an arousing manner. A mischievous look crossed her lips as she watched her clone pick Tsunami up from her limp position and led her to the bed.

Fear and arousal shined in Tsunami's eyes as she was led to the bed. When she finally made it to the furniture she could feel a hand press on her back forcing Tsunami to her knees. With her arms locked behind her back Tsunami had no chance to escape. Tsunami still held onto the idea that she shouldn't be doing this kind of thing but slowly her will to run was slowly fading as the inferno deepened. Tsunami looked forward to see Haku's exposed ass and marveled at the intricate design of the rope that tied the girl.

Naruko removed her fingers from Haku's mouth eliciting a slight moan of disappointment from the enslaved kunoichi. Naruko traced down Haku's back maneuvering around and over the ropes that bound the raven haired half demon.

Unable to take the pleasure fully Haku couldn't hold onto her transformation. Her ears and tails sprang forth and moved in a wild pattern from the stimulation.

Naruko didn't pay any attention to this already knowing most of Haku's weak points. 'I'll have to train her so this won't be a problem in battle.' Naruko mentally noted as she continued down Haku's spine with her ghost like fingers. Finally Naruko reached Haku's tailbone and lifted her hand from the flesh. She heard Haku's disappointed moan again and smirked as she forced her middle and index finger into the unsuspecting pussy.

Haku screamed out as she felt the digits penetrate her most sacred area. She began moaning though as the fingers caressed her vaginal muscles.

Naruko lightly thrusted into Haku before removing her fingers which had a layer of Haku's essence. She moved her hand in front of Tsunami's face and lightly brushed her lips.

Not having any choice Tsunami took the offering. Even though she still tried to resist Tsunami couldn't help but enjoy the taste as she greedily sucked on Naruko's fingers.

When Naruko removed her fingers from the woman's mouth she could see the look of disappointment in Tsunami's eyes. "Go ahead," Naruko said as she placed her hand on the back of Tsunami's head. "the Bitch need some attention to so why don't you give it to her." Naruko finished as she forced Tsunami's head into Haku's soaked snatch.

Tsunami didn't expect the sudden movement and moaned slightly as she could taste the juices secreting through her lips. Tsunami opened her lips slightly allowing her tongue to just barely touch the awaiting slit.

Haku moaned from the delicate stimulation but wanted so bad to be used like her Mistress had been doing. To Haku her body was nothing more than a tool to be used by her mistress and if she allowed another person to use her she would do nothing to stop her orders.

Naruko easily became frustrated by the slow action that was unfolding before her. She swiftly moved behind the older woman and lifted her hips to her pelvis. She began to grind Tsunami's ass causing the woman to release her mouth from Haku's mound. Naruko leaned forward and pressed her body onto Tsunami's back. She wrapped her tails around both of their forms drawing them closer. Naruko grabbed the back of Tsunami's head and forced it back into Haku's pelvis once again connecting the two. "Stick your tongue in Haku, she wants to be used like the bitch in heat she is." Naruko whispered into Tsunami's ear.

Tsunami's eyes widened at the statement. She was so caught off guard that she couldn't even do anything but stare at her tormentor.

Naruko growled as she saw that the woman wasn't following her orders. Standing up Naruko took Tsunami with her and unwrapped the tails that cloaked them.

Tsunami dropped to her knees as Naruko cut her finger and dragged it across the seal to summon Kurama.

When the smoke cleared the busty red head demon stood straight with her left hand on her hip. She was completely naked with only a strap-on adorning her. Kurama could easily just use a transformation to change and give her a real cock but she respected her musume's mates and never would use them with it. The strap-on was large but it was almost average sized compared to Naruko. Kurama stepped onto the bed in front of the bound kunoichi, she supported Haku making her suck onto the fake appendage lathering it with her own saliva. When it was slick Kurama walked behind Haku and began thrusting it inside the kunoichi.

Naruko picked Tsunami up and dragged her to the bathroom. Inside the small room Naruko forced Tsunami over the counter. She then began to grind her hips against the woman's ass again. "Do you not remember what happens to bad girls?" Naruko asked with lust dripping from her voice. She then stopped her grinding and removed her pants revealing her black laced panties barely restraining her stiff member.

Tsunami whimpered from the assault on her body. "Please," She managed in a weak voice.

Naruko's ears perked up. "What was that?" She asked replacing herself in the form of Tsunami's back.

"Get it over with." The raven haired woman.

"That's no good, I want you to beg for me to fuck you." Naruko responded. "I want to hear your screams when I finally rip away the innocence you fight so hard to keep." Naruko said as she forced two fingers into Tsunami's wet snatch. She could feel the sensitive muscles spasm as she twisted and pumped her fingers inside of the woman.

Tsunami whimpered from the feeling of her cum sensitive cunt being forcefully abused. It wasn't long before her will completely left her. "Please give it to me, I can't stand it anymore."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruko responded feigning ignorance to the woman's desire to release. "What do you want from me?" She asked furthering the escapade.

Tsunami felt uneasy about the question. To her it seemed like a question that if she answered that she didn't want to continue it was her last chance. Though she thought this Tsunami found her voice. "Please fuck me with your cock." Tsunami begged finally broken down by her lust.

Naruko grinned as she tore the last article of clothing blocking her from euphoria. Finally out of the restraining clothing Naruko aligned her cock with Tsunami's womanhood she sheathed herself deep before stopping when she touched the womb.

Tsunami's mouth was an "O" as silent screams formed from the woman. She felt unbelievable pain but it wasn't like when her hymen was broken. Naruko's girth completely stretched her to the max. She remembered back when she was married to Kaiza, he was no slouch when it came to size but even his monster size was almost nothing compared to Naruko's shaft. Naruko was no longer a monster but a demon considering her size and Tsunami wondered how a girl like Haku could still hold onto her innocence. Moments later she could feel Naruko giving an experimental movement causing Tsunami to make a sound she never knew she could make.

Using the sound as her permission Naruko began to thrust quickly inside on Tsunami drawing more screams of pleasure. "Kami, I love your screams no cry out my name and become my little cum whore." Naruko said into Tsunami's ear.

Tsunami blushed as she felt herself being forcefully taken. "Naruko," Tsunami barely whispered before her screams became louder and she began chanting Naruko's name mixed in with Kami here and there.

Naruko was turned on further as she heard her name being chanted multiple times. She made sure not to penetrate her fully though to keep her begging for more. "I am your mistress now, you are my whore." Naruko spoke commandingly.

"Mistress," Tsunami experimentally said only above a whisper as she remembered what the black haired girl called her.

"Very good whore, now that you know your place you will follow any order I give you." Naruko commanded as she grabbed both of Tsunami's breasts.

Tsunami couldn't fully process what Naruko had said quickly but when she finally had she nodded giving her consent to the dominatrix.

Naruko stopped her thrusting and pulled out of the woman drawing a mewl of disappointment feeling empty with no satisfaction.

Naruko span the woman around and kissed her passionately and placed her on top of the counter.

Tsunami returned the kiss and accepted the tongue that examined every possible part of her mouth and down her throat. She could feel Naruko sheath the cock back inside of her slicken core. Tsunami then wrapped her legs around the petite kunoichi's waist begging for her not to pull out again.

Naruko complied with the request and began thrusting inside of her once more. Naruko finally broke from the kiss and grabbed Tsunami's breast with her right hand. She pinched and squeezed the hardened bud drawing more lust filled cries. Naruko's thrusts became slightly more feral as she could feel her impending orgasm approaching. "Cum for your mistress." Naruko commanded.

Tsunami could feel her walls tightening as Naruko deepened the thrusts.

To make Tsunami to cum faster Naruko forcefully sheathed her whole length inside of the woman piercing her womb causing another bolt of pain to shoot through Tsunami's body.

The pain was enough to force Tsunami into fits of cum that lasted longer than she had ever experienced in her life. When her fits finally subsided Tsunami's body quivered before giving way to her own weight. She slipped from the counter forward into Naruko's form.

Naruko supported Tsunami with both of her arms and melded into her form. Slowly Naruko's tails glided across Tsunami's body binding her.

Tsunami's ankles were bound with separate tails while her arms were bound together by a single tail. The last tail wrapped around her neck tight enough for her to control her but loose enough to breath easily.

Still supporting her Naruko walked out of the bathroom to find that Haku had finally succumbed to her own orgasm and was now eating Kurama's bare core.

Kurama was leaning against the head rest of the bed as she felt the pleasure of her musume's slave lick and suck on her pride as a woman.

Naruko watched in amusement as Kurama was in oblivious euphoria from the delicate ministration. Slowly she moved over to the two and laid the prone Tsunami on the bed.

Unaware of the two Kurama and Haku continued to enjoy each other's company.

Slowly Naruko's tails raveled around Haku's form moving so delicately the black haired kunoichi couldn't feel it. When the tails stopped Naruko ripped Haku away from her feast.

Kurama opened her eyes and looked at her musume with a pout. "I was just about done too." Kurama complained.

Naruko placed Haku on the bed and restrained her body from moving. When she was done Naruko walked kneeled onto the bed and moved to her demon mate. Naruko whispered into Kurama's ear.

Kurama gave a feral smile when Naruko was done whispering to her. Without using any hand seals Kurama transformed into a muscular looking male with short red hair slicked back. He had mocha colored skin with deep black eyes.

Naruko moved from her mate back to Haku who was still bound by the tails. One of the tails though was gliding across her skin sending chakra to stimulate sensitive parts all over Haku's body. Naruko leaned down and passionately kissed her slave. The kiss was immediately returned by her mate and deepened when Haku asked permission to enter her mistress' mouth.

When Naruko allowed access Haku slowly moved her tongue into Naruko's wet caverns tasting everything she could reach. When the kiss was broken Haku was deeply blushing as she breathed in deep breath from the experience of accessing her mistress' mouth.

Just as she had done with Kurama Naruko leaned down and whispered in Haku's ear.

When Naruko finished Haku nodded and leaned up into a kneeling position.

Naruko released Haku and stood up again. Clad in nothing but her choker Naruko made her way to the still form of Tsunami.

Tsunami was still in a daze from her euphoric overload and was unaware of the approaching kunoichi. Tsunami was abruptly brought of her daze when she felt Naruko's cock enter her with no warning. Immediately Tsunami attempted to get away from the pain but was unsuccessful in the attempt. The woman squirmed under the power of each thrust she felt inside her. Eventually the woman submitted to her violator when the pain faded into pleasure. Slowly the fog in Tsunami's eyes faded for her to see it was Naruko who was thrusting inside of her. Memories of what had happened moments ago came back to her.

Naruko noticed that Tsunami's focus had cleared and smirked. "So how does my little whore feel after cumming like the slut she is?" Naruko asked Tsunami.

Tsunami turned her head in embarrassment. She moaned though when the thrusts became even more powerful. Instantly Tsunami felt the thrusting stop and she was flipped over, she was sitting on Naruko's hips.

Naruko resumed her thrusting making Tsunami bounce with every thrust.

Tsunami could feel the large cock penetrate her and pierce the most inner section of her pussy. She was so involved in the pleasure that Tsunami didn't hear the movement behind her. Tsunami felt something push her forward making her fall onto Naruko chest and then something soft wrap around her body. "What's happening?" Tsunami asked confused by the sudden action, she could feel the same hands that pushed her grab her hips softly. Almost immediately she felt something prod her ass. Before she could plead for them to stop Tsunami heard a soft voice.

"My apologies Tsunami-san but I can't disobey my Mistress." Haku said forcing the strap-on deep into Tsunami's bowels.

Tsunami mouth was open in a wide 'O' which was taken advantage of by Kurama who immediately shoved his cock into Tsunami's mouth. It was almost impossible for Tsunami to come up with a single thought. Her mind was overloaded by all the stimulation and sexual attention. Eventually her mind began to work again as she realized she was now what Naruko had called her. Nothing but a whore that was used by three people at once. A single tear ran down her cheek as the realization sunk in. Tsunami felt one more thrust in her bowels that stayed in her for a few seconds before exiting her. Soon after she could feel the twitch of the cock in her mouth before a torrent of semen made its way down her throat. That to was pulled out of her when it was done emptying inside of her mouth. Cum dripped from Tsunami's lips as she felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. All that was left inside of her was Naruko who was hammering her pussy into another cumming fit. "Why?" She asked as she felt tears begin to roll down her face.

Naruko was still on the bottom, she looked up to Tsunami who was still crying from the assault. She could feel guilt run through her veins as she looked into the woman's hurt eyes. Naruko could feel that Tsunami was seconds away from cumming and her own orgasm was nearing to. With one more thrust Naruko could feel Tsunami's cunt tighten down on her as a torrent of cum poured from the woman. Naruko pulled out just in time for her to release on Tsunami's belly and under her breasts. When Naruko was done spraying her cum on Tsunami's body she released her tails and moved away from the woman to the other side of the bed. There she sat with her head on her knees.

Haku saw that her mistress was backing away from the woman and seemed to be depressed. She moved over to comfort Naruko by hugging close to her.

Naruko felt the pressure of Haku's body as it pressed itself close to her but didn't react to it.

Tsunami didn't say a word as she stood up and put on her clothes. She wiped the tears from her cheeks whens she was done and walked out the door leaving both kunoichi naked on the bed.

In Naruko's grief she slipped into Haku's form passed out.

Haku drew her mistress in closer keeping their forms together so Naruko wouldn't be cold. Eventually though she picked Naruko up and made her way to their shared room. Haku then placed Naruko on the bed and she kneeled to the side waiting for Naruko to awake again. Eventually though she too succumbed to slumber.

* * *

A.N.

AAnnndd I'm done.

Ooh what's going to happen next after that huge fuck up. Read to find out.

Okay so I want to apologize for the long delay but there are sadly going to be more in the future. I don't know when the next time I'll update so please be patient with me.

Any who I wont keep you guys any longer.

See ya next time.


End file.
